


Пепел прошлого

by LungTa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LungTa/pseuds/LungTa
Summary: Что может связывать детектива отдела убийств и стриптизера в костюме пожарного? Реально ли построить отношения, если вы встречаетесь только для того, чтобы провести ночь вместе? И как быть, если твой «идеальный любовник» – подозреваемый «номер один» в деле о поджогах, которое ты ведешь?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Хизер подбадривающе улыбнулась и поставила перед своим любимым клиентом запотевший бокал холодного пива.

– У тебя не возникнет проблем? – Стайлз легонько дунул на пушистую пенную шапку, заставив ее медленно колыхаться. – Если бы я устраивал закрытую вечеринку, мне бы точно не понравилось, что на ней отираются посторонние.

Он кивнул в сторону небольшого уютного зала. Обычно по пятницам к концу дня все столики и диванчики оказывались занятыми, а на сцене к выступлению готовились «Маленькие рыси» – группа, которую здесь всегда тепло принимали. Ребята играли классическое кантри – большая редкость по нынешним временам. Сейчас же треть столиков пустовала, зал оккупировала довольно шумная женская компания, а вместо «Рысей» звучала музыка из раритетного автомата с пластинками. Где Роб, хозяин заведения, умудрился отхватить настоящий джук-бокс, заточенный под винил, да еще и в столь прекрасном состоянии, оставалось только гадать.

– Брось беспокоиться о тех, кто в этом не нуждается, – беззаботно отмахнулась Хизер и взялась протирать и без того чистые бокалы, готовя их к новой порции коктейлей. – Во-первых, ты привык заглядывать к нам под конец недели. А я привыкла, что каждый пятничный вечер вижу тебя по ту сторону стойки. К тому же, это не вечеринка, а девичник. Вон та с длинными темными волосами и в красной блузке через три дня распрощается со свободой и впряжется в нескончаемую семейную рутину. Бедняжка. С ее красотой, молодостью и жизнелюбием гулять и гулять бы. Зачем женщины спешат?.. Не отвечай, это не к тебе вопрос. Трещу обо всем подряд, как обычно.

Она снова улыбнулась, и Стайлз засмотрелся. Яркие пухлые губы, ямочки на щеках, белокурые локоны, выразительные голубые глаза. И искренняя доброта во взгляде. В такие моменты ему очень хотелось влюбиться. Не в Хизер, нет. Он лишь желал, чтобы кто-нибудь провожал и встречал его подобными теплыми улыбками. Утром и вечером. На работу и с работы. Вот только напряженный рабочий график как раз и был повинен в том, что его последние отношения расстроились. И те, что были до – тоже.

Хизер тронула его за руку:

– Девчонки зажигают по своей программе. Им и дела нет, с кем я тут болтаю.

Стайлз все равно ощущал неловкость. Он ведь даже не заметил на двери табличку, где в окружении сердечек и пухлых щекастых Купидонов идеальным, каллиграфическим почерком Хизер было выведено: «Извините, сегодня только для подружек невесты». Определенно, заработался. Но последнее дело, которое он вел, оказалось не то чтобы сложным, но очень уж выматывающим психологически. Всегда непросто, когда жертвами преступления становятся дети. А дела с убийствами тяжелы вдвойне. Теперь, после суда, закончившегося всего несколько часов назад, и вынесения заслуженного пожизненного приговора, хотелось одного – расслабиться, выпить любимого темного пива и потрепаться с Хизер. Он уже полгода регулярно наведывался в «Полнолуние» и знал, что сегодня как раз ее смена.

О баре он вычитал в путеводителе «Городские легенды» – дешевая карманная книжонка для ленивых туристов, перепавшая ему в каком-то кафе, где ее, скорее всего, позабыл прежний владелец. Под одной обложкой были собраны самые нелепые «факты» о так называемой «иной» жизни города. Так Стайлз «узнал», что школа, в которой он учился, построена над пещерами, использовавшимися для тайных ритуалов, но вход в них давно замурован, и внутрь не попасть. Зато в доме рядом с библиотекой до сих пор живут потомственные ведьмы. Ну а после прочтения первых трех глав призраки с кладбища и вендиго, пожирающие печень покойников, воспринимались им уже как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Ко всему прочему в книге нашелся раздел, посвященный тематическим заведениям, и если по описанию фетиш-бар «Кровавый закат» показался ему излишне претензионным, а в клуб «Инкуб» не мешало бы направить полицию нравов, то обещанная в «Полнолунии» спокойная атмосфера, живая музыка и концерты каждую пятницу вкупе с богатым мясным меню заинтересовали. И главное – не так уж далеко от снимаемой им квартиры.

Бар оказался потешным – именно такое определение пришло на ум, когда он впервые заглянул сюда. В стороне от главных улиц, с маленькой парковкой машин на пять, огороженной аккуратно подстриженным колючим кустарником. Тяжелая деревянная дверь и кованое кольцо вместо ручки, три каменных ступеньки вниз, тихий, ненавязчивый музыкальный фон, мягкие диванчики, с которых не хотелось вставать, уютный зал с полукруглой сценой – в тот вечер на ней готовились к выступлению ребята из никому не известного джазового бэнда, и сыграли они превосходно. Весь интерьер выдержан в красно-коричневых тонах, на столиках маленькие торшеры, создающие атмосферу домашнего уединения. А на стенах – ретроспектива почти всех когда-либо снятых фильмов про оборотней: афиши в рамах, фотографии актеров в гриме, часто – с автографами, были даже листы оригинального сценария «Волка» девяносто четвертого года с пометками режиссера и самого Джека Николсона на полях. Наверняка за пять листочков пришлось отстегнуть немаленькую сумму на каком-нибудь аукционе. И названия коктейлей не отходят от темы: «Лунное затмение», «Пустынная Волчица», «Роковой укус». Стайлз даже позавидовал хозяину бара – человек смог превратить свое подростковое увлечение во вполне доходный бизнес. И почему он сам не додумался открыть ресторанчик, где каждого посетителя на входе встречал бы имперский марш, а напитки развозил R2-D2?

– Кроме того, – привлекла его внимание Хизер, понизив голос до полушепота и напустив загадочности. – Я бы рекомендовала тебе задержаться, взять еще пива и присесть за один из пустующих столиков. Да, прямо в зале.

– Дай-ка уточню, – Стайлз бросил взгляд назад. – Речь о том самом зале, где сейчас даже воздух искрит от присутствия двенадцати подружек невесты, разгоряченных твоими напитками и тем, что они там обсуждают? Но, Хизер, ты достаточно хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы понимать, мне это...

– Тсс... – она подалась вперед и прижала палец к его губам. – Потерпи, скоро здесь станет по-настоящему жарко. Горячее, чем в аду. Еще спасибо мне скажешь.

Он снова окинул придирчивым взглядом собравшуюся компанию. Кто-то явно приехал в бар сразу после работы – но верхние пуговицы на строгих, уместных для офиса блузках давно были расстегнуты, волосы распущены, а на щеках алел игривый румянец от выпитого. Кто-то, видимо, не испытывающий недостатка в свободном времени, был одет менее формально, в самый раз для отвязного похода по барам – особенно выделялась яркая блондинка в узких, облегающих джинсах, а глубокий вырез ее кофточки прямо так и кричал: «Загляни в меня!»

Объективно, прикинул Стайлз, тут каждую можно смело назвать красоткой. Почти на любой, да только вот не на его вкус.

– Даже если они примутся скидывать юбки и расстегивать...

– Скидывать и расстегивать станут. Обязательно. Но не они, а он. Это же девичник, Стайлз, а на девичниках раздеваются только мужики. Так принято, – Хизер подмигнула ему. – Стриптизер приехал полчаса назад, и ты бы видел его... Боже... – ее голос понизился до многообещающей томной хрипотцы. – Ассистенты у него тоже ничего, высоченный блондинчик с милыми ангельскими кудряшками и аппетитный шоколадный атлет. Но главный номер вне конкуренции. Если невеста сегодня сбежит вместе с ним, я не удивлюсь.

Ух ты. Стайлз едва сдержался, чтобы не пройтись языком по губам в предвкушении. В том, что касалось мужской привлекательности, их с Хизер вкусы удивительным образом совпадали. Собственно, из-за мужика они и разговорились в первый раз. Один из клиентов перебрал и полез к хорошенькой барменше с совсем уж откровенными и грязными предложениями, да так разошелся, что Стайлзу пришлось козырнуть значком, превратившись из обыкновенного любителя отдохнуть за бокалом пива в «детектива Стилински».

– После таких засранцев и задумываешься, а не приколоть ли к двери объявление «Требуется вышибала», – приободряя саму себя, сообщила тогда Хизер – после того как успокоилась и отблагодарила представителя закона выпивкой за счет заведения. – Но красивый же, гад.

– Да, задница ничего так, – добавил машинально Стайлз, а потом они посмотрели друг на друга и понимающе рассмеялись. С тех пор и стали кем-то вроде друзей.

Поэтому, если Хизер настаивает на обязательном просмотре мужского стриптиза – мечтательно закатывая глаза и трепетно поглаживая пальчиками шею, – на сцену должен выйти действительно стоящий экземпляр. И разве Стайлз враг себе, чтобы отказаться от дармового и, возможно, прекрасного зрелища? К тому же, он и не помнил, когда в последний раз пялился на красивого полуголого мужика. Месяца четыре или даже пять назад? Да и то он не назвал бы Ника, с которым познакомился на глупой вечеринке, куда его затащили коллеги, таким уж красавчиком. Что, впрочем, не помешало им восторженно покувыркаться разок-другой в постели.

Стайлз занял крайний столик, стараясь не мозолить глаза веселящейся компании. На него вскользь глянули – кажется, это была как раз невеста – и тут же позабыли о его существовании. Полумрак маленькой сцены разбил яркий столб подсветки, с легким шипением, стелясь по полу, словно что-то живое, с обеих сторон потек густой белый дым, клубясь в кольце света плотным облаком. Игравшая до этого спокойная музыка сменилась на бодрую танцевальную композицию – до боли знакомую, но Стайлз никак не мог припомнить ни названия, ни исполнителя. А в следующую секунду он выпал из реальности. Его уже не волновало ни музыкальное сопровождение, ни восторженные женские вопли, вдруг обрушившиеся на него со всех сторон оглушающей какофонией. Рука дрогнула, и он поспешно вернул бокал с пивом на стол, боясь не удержать и расплескать содержимое себе на колени.

Кажется, Хизер уверяла, что станет жарче, чем в аду? Так вот, она ошиблась. Ад по сравнению с тем, кого сейчас жадно пожирал глазами Стайлз, казался вымороженной ледяной пустыней. Господи, ну почему он раньше никогда не заглядывал в стриптиз-клубы?.. Не заказывал приватный танец?.. Он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке и стянул с шеи галстук, машинально комкая его и заталкивая в карман пиджака. Катастрофически не хватало воздуха, в руках чувствовалась дрожь, и Стайлз знал, что ничто на свете не заставит его отвести взгляд от самого горячего стриптизера в костюме пожарного, плавно, с поистине звериной грацией ступившего внутрь светового пятна. И ведь тот еще даже не начал раздеваться, а излишне просторная куртка и широкие штаны едва ли позволяли разглядеть скрытое под одеждой тело. Но Стайлз уже потонул в опасном блеске этих светлых глаз – то ли зеленых, то ли просто серых, в световом мельтешении не разобрать. Запал на едва различимую улыбку, тронувшую лишь самые уголки рта – когда танцор отсалютовал невесте и отбросил в сторону тяжелый шлем, вызвав этим простым, резким движением новый всплеск восторженных женских визгов.

Ну конечно, кивнул себе Стайлз – несколько обреченно, заранее сдаваясь, – полностью его типаж. Прямо в яблочко. Бинго. Высокий, черноволосый, с легкой небритостью на подбородке и щеках: такой щетине день, от силы – два. С густыми темными бровями. Двигается потрясающе естественно, раскованно – и одновременно агрессивно, чем еще сильнее притягивает внимание. Не как танцор, а как прохаживающийся по арене полудикий зверь. Когда на пол полетела грубая куртка, Стайлз позабыл, как дышать. Он мог бы слукавить и сказать что-нибудь про ощутимый удар прямо в сердце, но заныло у него гораздо ниже, аккурат в паху, да так, что пришлось поерзать, чтобы усесться удобней.

Сейчас он мечтал превратиться в тот белесый дым, что продолжал клубиться над сценой – бессовестно обвивая крепкий торс, вылизывая плоский живот с идеальными кубиками пресса, забираясь за пояс штанов, скользя по груди и темным соскам, лаская их, почти теребя, пробираясь между короткими волосками вверх, к манящему росчерку ключиц, прикасаясь к сильной шее, обхватывая горло... Даже не успев покраснеть от стыда, Стайлз словно со стороны услышал, как где-то среди женских криков затерялось его приглушенное, полное задыхающегося восторга: «Да ты же гребаное совершенство!»

В следующий миг стриптизер повернул голову, их взгляды пересеклись – его колючий, приценивающийся с потемневшим от будоражащего вожделения взглядом Стайлза – а потом он сверкнул зубами в улыбке, скорее похожей на оскал хищника, узревшего перед собой по-настоящему лакомый кусок, плавно повел плечами, освободился от подтяжек, ярко-красными полосами контрастирующими с его смуглой кожей, и, медленно проведя ладонью по животу, взялся за пуговицу на штанах. Стайлз осоловело моргнул, зрительный контакт прервался, оставляя его с дурацкими мыслями, а было ли это совпадением, или же горячий пожарный действительно каким-то мистическим образом услышал его похвалу?

 

 

Рука машинально скомкала салфетку.

Невозможно сказать, сколько звучала музыка, и как долго продолжался танец. Вечность? Секунды? Стайлз до головокружения хотел, чтобы стриптизер избавился уже наконец-то от штанов – а вдруг под ними окажутся джоки?.. – и одновременно покусывал губу в приступе настоящей ревности. Ведь тогда его шикарную задницу, а Стайлз ни секунды не сомневался, что задница обязательно будет шикарной, упругой, подтянутой и крепкой, оближут взгляды десятка женщин, поддерживающих происходящее на сцене несмолкаемыми криками и подначиваниями «не стесняться и показать все самое ценное». Лишь невеста неверяще качала головой и снисходительно поглядывала на подруг, которые едва ли не рвались вперед, чтобы помочь стриптизеру раздеться – и, о-ох, как же Стайлз понимал их! – а когда танцор запустил руку в расстегнутые штаны, явно поглаживая себя через белье, одновременно сделав совершенно недвусмысленный толчок бедрами вперед и вверх, спрятала лицо в ладонях и рассмеялась.

– Чистое сумасшествие, – простонала она, вытирая слезы. – Невероятно!..

Стриптизер подмигнул ей и улыбнулся так, что у Стайлза екнуло сердце, затряслись колени, перехватило дыхание – а ведь он всего лишь наблюдал со стороны, можно сказать, случайно здесь оказался. А потом горячий пожарный сделал сальто через голову спиной назад, проявив недюжинную гибкость и отличное владение телом – и зал взорвался, словно стадион, полный фанатов, на финальной песне какой-нибудь мега-популярной группы.

Пока Стайлз пытался заново вспомнить, как правильно дышать, чтобы не чувствовать себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег приливом, танцор спрыгнул со сцены и, ловко уходя от прикосновений и поглаживаний, протиснулся через восторженно улюлюкающую женскую толпу к невесте. Стайлз залпом допил остававшееся в бокале пиво и с отчаянием посмотрел на Хизер, ища у нее моральной поддержки. Та заулыбалась, подняла вверх оба больших пальца, а потом радостно кивнула, указывая взглядом куда-то ему за спину. Все еще неспособный собрать разбегающиеся мысли воедино, Стайлз обернулся – и обалдело уставился на полуголого стриптизера, направляющегося прямиком к его столику.

– Дерек, – представился горячий пожарный (мысленно Стайлз называл его уже только так и никак иначе) после того, как бесцеремонно отодвинул стул и уселся напротив. И, слава богу – или же к великому сожалению, смотря как относиться к ситуации, – штаны на нем были уже застегнуты, лишь красные подтяжки широкими лентами болтались у бедер. – Я заметил, как ты смотрел на меня.

Даже тембр его голоса – низкий, глубокий – показался Стайлзу неимоверно привлекательным. Он кашлянул, прочищая горло, и с большим трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд от голой груди Дерека, блестящей из-за осевшего на кожу липкого дыма.

– Уверен, даже вполовину не так жадно, как все те женщины, для которых ты танцевал. Любая захочет угостить тебя выпивкой. Даже невеста.

– А если я сам предпочитаю выбирать тех, с кем собираюсь выпить? – уголки его губ приподнялись, глаза блеснули, и вновь Стайлз увидел в этой едва проявившейся эмоции что-то хищное и одновременно дико возбуждающее. – Я уже выбрал. Только до сих пор не знаю, кого. 

– Ох, прости, – он ведь действительно не представился в ответ. – Я Стайлз. Мое имя Стайлз. То есть, так меня зовут друзья... Черт, да мне уже двадцать пять, а я до сих пор при взгляде на кого-то, подобного тебе, переключаюсь в режим восторженного шестнадцатилетки и начинаю нести полную чушь.

Перед ним сидел человек, в силу своей профессии явно привыкший к тому, что его агрессивная красота и откровенная сексуальность провоцируют повышенное внимание. И мысль о том, что кто-то из запавших на него людей наверняка уже не раз и даже не два выставлял себя точно таким же, как Стайлз сейчас, идиотом – не способным вовремя заткнуться, старающимся заинтересовать, неумело флиртуя, – необъяснимым образом расслабляло. И придавало отчаянной смелости.

– Но, Дерек, ты реально горяч. Вернее, нереально. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю, на Рождество великодушные друзья подарили мне настенный календарь с пожарными, так я залистал его до дыр, и никто из представленных там полуголых красавчиков, даже мистер Июнь, Июль и Август, вместе взятые, не составят тебе конкуренции.

– А ты много болтаешь.

– Все еще хочешь угостить меня?

– Хочу, – под его цепким взглядом Стайлз почувствовал себя так, словно это он сидел тут полуголым, выставляя свое тело на всеобщее обозрение. – Но еще больше хочу растянуть наше знакомство до утра. Я подошел к тебе, потому что ты мне понравился.

– Ого. Прямолинейно.

Даже в чем-то грубовато и по-деловому. Но зато открыто и искренне. И Стайлз, глядя, как Дерек пожал плечами, показывая, что не видит смысла в притворстве, сделал для себя неожиданное открытие – ему нравится подобная почти дикарская манера обольщения: подойти и сразу же заинтересовать, припечатав откровенностью.

Но все равно, то, в какую сторону стремительно повернула их едва начавшаяся беседа, несколько сбивало с толку. Стайлз даже не сразу заметил подошедшую к ним Хизер. Она принесла меню, и Дерек заказал два фирменных «Волка под Луной», ухмыльнувшись чему-то своему, увидев названия предлагаемых здесь коктейлей. А Стайлз наконец-то смог мысленно оформить в слова то, _чем_ сложившаяся ситуация казалось ему странной и даже неправильной: это не он снимал стриптизера, а стриптизер подкатывал к нему. Хотя, по его представлениям, все должно происходить как раз наоборот. По крайней мере, за него точно не должен платить человек, раздевающийся за деньги. Но Дерек, похоже, на самом деле хотел угостить его и никакого дискомфорта по этому поводу не испытывал.

– Больше не собираешься танцевать? – поинтересовался Стайлз, когда Хизер, поставив на стол напитки и подбадривающе подмигнув ему, понесла несколько бутылок шампанского к столикам, за которыми невеста и ее подруги наверняка все еще обсуждали недавнее выступление.

Дерек выкинул из своего бокала ярко-оранжевый бумажный зонтик, наколол на длинную шпажку успевшее пропитаться алкоголем колечко ананаса и с явным удовольствием отправил его в рот.

– Думаю, на сегодня я закончил. Если, конечно... – тут он обернулся, нашел взглядом невесту, и та махнула ему рукой, судя по всему, показывая, что отпускает его. – Отлично. Больше никаких танцев, – не скрывая удовлетворения, сообщил он. – Мне нужно переодеться. Подождешь?

Стайлз только кивнул, давая понять, что не против: и подождать, и вместе уйти из бара. А еще он беззастенчиво пялился на удаляющуюся широкую спину Дерека – с перекатывающимися под загорелой кожей мышцами и вводящими в транс извивающимися черными спиралями татуировки, набитой между лопаток, – одновременно пытаясь допить коктейль и собраться с мыслями. Всего пару часов назад у него в приоритетах значились спокойный вечер, холодное пиво, приятная беседа с Хизер и, возможно, хорошая живая музыка, играющая фоном. А сейчас он готов покинуть бар с незнакомцем, да еще всерьез раздумывает, куда лучше отправиться: в сомнительный отель с почасовой оплатой, скрипучими кроватями, дешевым мылом и плохой звукоизоляцией – или привести того домой, где все знакомо и надежно? Стайлз сразу решил, что вариант, в котором Дерек тащит его в свою квартиру, ему не подходит. Стайлз до сих пор не забыл, как парень, с которым он еще в свою бытность студентом затусил в гей-баре, привез его к себе, они вполне сносно потрахались, а потом тот очень настойчиво попросил его не оставаться на ночь. Пришлось собирать вещи и валить. Настроение вмиг испортилось. И больше таких ситуаций он старался не допускать. Все-таки его дом – это его территория. Его правила. Да и после секса он предпочитал просыпаться в собственной кровати.

– Ну что, – на диванчик рядом опустилась Хизер. Она как раз закончила разносить шампанское, и у нее снова появилось свободное время. – Уже снял красавчика? Знай, я тебе почти не завидую. Может, только чуть-чуть. Самую малость. До желания придушить. Но, Стайлз, он же способен воспламенить только одним своим взглядом!

Хизер показушно помахала сложенной вдвое салфеткой, показывая, как ей жарко.

– Скорее, это он меня снял, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Я и не думал лезть. Что угодно поставил бы на то, что Дерек заинтересуется больше тобой, чем мной.

– Так он уже превратился в Дерека? – Хизер одобрительно покивала. – Так держать, детектив Стилински! На самом деле я дико рада, что аппетитный мистер ходячий секс не только по девочкам. Тебе необходимо развеяться. Даже не стану спрашивать, как давно ты стаскивал с кого-нибудь трусы. Но уверена, что со стриптизером ты еще не мутил.

– Может, в моей постели и побывали стриптизеры. Только мне они в этом не признались, – подхватил ее игру повеселевший Стайлз. – Но откуда ты... про девочек?

– О, они ему точно нравятся! Приехав, он потратил целых пять секунд, чтобы пройтись по моей фигуре весьма недвусмысленным взглядом. Едва не занырнул в вырез блузки. Только не вздумай ревновать, – Хизер похлопала его по руке. – Он же сам к тебе подкатил. Так что... – она коварно улыбнулась и перешла на шепот. – В следующую нашу встречу буду ждать от тебя горячих и грязных подробностей.

Со сцены уже убрали громоздкую дым-машину, снова заиграла музыка с винила, а вскоре появился переодевшийся Дерек. Костюм пожарного он сменил на синие джинсы и легкий темно-зеленый свитер, а в руке держал черную кожаную куртку. 

– Сколько я... – Дерек полез в карман за бумажником, но Хизер остановила его.

– Нисколько. За твой заказ уже заплатили.

Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу и недоуменно вскинул бровь – а тот чуть не стек с диванчика на пол: поражаясь реакциям собственного тела, решившего вдруг предать его. Ну что вот такого особенного и возбуждающего может быть во вздернутой вверх брови?

– Невеста попросила добавить два «Волка под Луной» к ее счету за вечеринку, – поспешила сгладить возникшее недопонимание Хизер. – Твой танец явно покорил ее. Кстати, классный сценический костюм. Выглядел как настоящий.

– Потому что он настоящий, – машинально ответил Дерек и перевел вопросительный взгляд на Стайлза, словно уточняя: «Готов? Не передумал?»

Тот, пожирая голодным взглядом его крепкое тело, бессовестно скрытое сейчас одеждой, подхватил с диванчика изрядно измявшийся за день пиджак и поднялся.

– Мы можем пройтись пешком. Или вызвать такси, – Стайлз сразу решил, что никакие другие бары им не нужны. Он же видел, как Дерек смотрит в ответ: чуть раздувая ноздри, прожигая льдистым взглядом. Явно мечтая поскорее затащить его в кровать. Да и сам Стайлз хотел того же. – Моя квартира в двух кварталах отсюда.

Ответить Дерек не успел: обернулся к подошедшему к их столику темнокожему парню. С блестящей бритой головой, широкоплечему, огромному, как глыба, и такому же мощному. Видимо, это о нем говорила Хизер, когда упоминала ассистентов.

Дерек запустил руку в карман куртки, достал брелок с ключом и уложил в подставленную широкую ладонь.

– Загружайтесь, – распорядился он. – Айзеку скажи, чтобы завтра подогнал машину часам к трем, раньше не надо, хочу выспаться в законный выходной. Тогда же и мотоцикл свой заберет. И, Бойд... – Дерек проследил за его мечтательным взглядом, направленным в сторону подружек невесты, вернее, устремленным на одну из них – яркую блондинку с глубоким декольте, которую даже Стайлз заприметил. – Это девичник. Ты сможешь остаться, только если поднимешься на сцену.

– Да я не настолько уж хорош в танцах, – ухмыльнулся тот, передавая Дереку мотоциклетный шлем, который до этого держал в руке, и вроде как одобрительно кивнул, мельком оглядев Стайлза. – Все будет в порядке, кэп.


	2. Chapter 2

На парковке Дерек достал из-под откинутого вверх сиденья второй шлем, вручил ему, а поразмыслив, отдал и свою куртку, велев накинуть поверх легкой рубашки и такого же легкого пиджака. Уселся, взялся за руль и кивком пригласил устраиваться сзади. Стайлз перекинул ногу через сиденье, подумал, что при езде надо обязательно за что-то держаться, потом – что Дерек выпил, хотя и не много, вроде только глоток или два, но все-таки выпил... Посмотрел на широкую спину перед ним, вдохнул едва уловимый, приятный запах мужского разгоряченного танцем тела – и вдруг перестал сомневаться, отключил внутреннего блюстителя закона, заставил себя расслабиться и обхватил руками крепкий, словно отлитый из стали, торс. Причем, из очень горячей стали: даже через свитер ощущалось исходящее от Дерека тепло.  
  
Почти у самого многоквартирного дома, адрес которого назвал Стайлз, Дерек остановился и, велев подождать, заскочил в круглосуточную аптеку на углу рядом с химчисткой. Внутри сидел только скучающий, клюющий носом продавец, других покупателей не было, так что надолго он там не задержался, а вернувшись, отдал Стайлзу небольшой пакет.  
  
– Не люблю ароматизированные смазки и резинки не моего размера, – пояснил он.  
  
– А если я предпочитаю быть сверху? – спокойно глядя на него спросил Стайлз.  
  
Хотя он-то как раз предпочитал обратное – но ведь Дерек даже не поинтересовался. Стоял почти вплотную, и от его близости, от запахов, обволакивающих не хуже настоящих объятий – едва уловимого аромата выделанной кожи, исходящего от накинутой на плечи явно дорогой куртки, смешанного с терпкой лесной свежестью какого-то одеколона и собственным приятным запахом Дерека – подгибались колени. Хотелось поскорее затащить того в квартиру и наконец-то насладиться полным стриптизом, устроенным только для него одного.  
  
– Тогда – минет и взаимная дрочка? – Дерек хоть и нахмурился, но явно не намеревался отказываться от совместного продолжения вечера, даже выглядел еще более голодным и заинтересованным, чем в баре. – Хотя бы смазка пригодится.  
  
Взгляд Стайлза остановился на его сжатых в тонкую линию губах – и он сглотнул, едва сдержался, чтобы не податься вперед и не проверить, каковы они на вкус. Не время и не место.  
  
– Пригодится все, – осипшим голосом заверил он, и глаза Дерека потемнели.  
  
Едва они переступили порог маленькой угловой квартирки на четвертом этаже, и Стайлз включил свет и захлопнул дверь, его тут же вжали спиной в стену и приникли губами к его шее – то ли расцеловывая, то ли пытаясь сожрать. Стайлзу на тот момент было все равно. Он только сорвано дышал в ответ и даже не думал сопротивляться. Рука Дерека потянулась вниз, сжала его член через тонкую ткань брюк, надавила, огладила твердый бугор – заставив дернуться, податься навстречу прикосновению, и об выставленную вперед ногу Стайлза тут же потерлись, продолжая влажно вылизывать кожу под подбородком и чувствительно прикусывать кадык.  
  
– Мне... мне надо в душ... – все же удалось простонать ему.  
  
Дерек еще раз лизнул его шею и отпустил, тряхнув головой, словно избавляясь от накатившего наваждения. Его волосы растрепались, а взгляд жадно блуждал по оказавшемуся в его объятиях телу.  
  
– Мне тоже, – хрипло произнес он. – После дыма вся кожа зудит. Я только влажным полотенцем успел обтереться.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул и облизал пересохшие губы.  
  
– Тогда вместе, – он дернул его за край мягкого свитера. – Давай же, время стриптиза... Хочу еще раз посмотреть. Прости, но подходящей музыки у меня нет.  
  
– Под музыку получилось бы слишком медленно, – многообещающе ухмыльнулся Дерек. – А я тебя с самого бара хочу.  
  
Он начал раздеваться. И хоть выглядело это совершенно иначе, нежели недавнее представление, Стайлз все равно застыл, следя ошалелым взглядом, как Дерек стягивает через голову свитер, одним движением избавляется от белой майки без рукавов, а потом берется за пряжку ремня на джинсах. Звук расстегиваемой молнии вывел из ступора, и он тоже принялся скидывать одежду. С каким-то потаенным удовольствием отмечая, что Дерек не спускает с него глаз так же, как и он с него. А когда Стайлз сдернул трусы, тот даже что-то рыкнул и, быстро избавившись от последнего, что оставалось на нем – стянув носки – крепко обнял, вжимаясь в его голое тело своим, и в нетерпении выдохнул:  
  
– Куда?  
  
В душ они ввалились, целуясь. Агрессивно, напористо, перехватывая друг у друга инициативу, прикусывая губы и толкаясь языками. Стайлз наощупь включил воду, быстро отрегулировал напор и температуру – чтобы не свариться и не замерзнуть, и запустил пальцы в волосы Дерека, притягивая его голову к себе еще ближе. Струи забарабанили по затылку, забили по плечам, но Стайлз ничего не чувствовал, кроме чужого вкуса на губах и силы стискивающих его рук.  
  
Горячие ладони прошлись по его спине, сжали бедра, а потом Дерек отстранился, чтобы взять гель для душа. Попутно скинув с полки шампунь и что-то еще, может, мочалку или мыло. Душевую кабинку вместе с паром наполнил аромат свежего морского бриза, как утверждала этикетка на тубе с гелем, и Дерек принялся гладить скользкими ладонями тело Стайлза. Вел руками по его груди, задевал соски, намыливал живот, бока, терся твердым членом об чужой напряженный член.  
  
Дыхание у Стайлза давно сбилось, он запрокинул голову, жмурясь от попадающей в глаза воды – и пальцы Дерека тут же прошлись по его шее, спустились ниже, к левому плечу, накрыли давний шрам от пулевого ранения. Ладонь на мгновенье застыла, а потом скользнула к спине, нащупывая почти такой же затянувшийся след от выходного отверстия. Возможно, осознание того, что человек, с которым он собирался заняться сексом, когда-то был на волосок от смерти – или же это взыграли необъяснимые собственнические инстинкты – привело к тому, что Дерек резко развернул Стайлза спиной к себе и с еще большим рвением принялся гладить его, ерзать, почти толкаться, проезжаясь напряженным, скользким от мыла членом по его заду.  
  
Стайлз простонал что-то невнятное. Стояло так, что ни о чем, кроме трущегося об него тела, он и думать не мог. Почти звериная, несдержанная похоть, с которой на него накинулся Дерек, заразила его точно таким же безумием. Он не выдержал, вывернулся и сам толкнул Дерека к стене душевой кабинки. Та дрогнула, но выстояла, лишь прогнулась под обрушившимся на нее весом, их члены снова соприкоснулись, Стайлз застонал громче, не сдерживаясь – от паха по всему телу разлился выжигающий последние разумные мысли жар. Он тоже начал лапать Дерека за задницу, тереться об него, елозя по мыльной пене, старался проехаться сосками по его соскам... Добился того, что Дерек вновь издал этот низкий, клокочущий и такой будоражащий звук, нетерпеливо притянул Стайлза к себе, впечатался в него, слился с ним, и через несколько обоюдных, хаотичных толчков бедрами, даже не помогая себе руками, они кончили – тяжело, натужно дыша и щедро забрызгав животы друг другу. Вязкая сперма тут же смешалась с потеками мыльной пены, сползающей по коже. Дерек отлепился от стенки, загнал и себя, и Стайлза под теплые струи – и, погрузившись в молчание и уже не так рьяно помогая друг другу, они все же домылись.  
  
А когда, наскоро вытершись и подобрав с пола в коридоре купленные в аптеке смазку и презервативы, наконец-то завалились на кровать, у обоих снова крепко стояло. И теперь уже Стайлз взялся за исследование. Его интересовало все: трогающие его сильные руки, вздымающаяся от участившегося дыхания широкая грудь, отлично прощупывающиеся мышцы пресса. Он погладил твердый, уверенно стоящий и, надо сказать, не такой уж маленький член, где-то на краю сознания отмечая, что Дерек, в отличие от него, не обрезан, подвел ладонь под его яйца, почти задыхаясь от ощущения тепла и мягкости на руке... И господи, как же хорошо, что Дерек не обрит там! У него даже подмышками полно волос. Похоже, Стайлзу придется пересмотреть свое стереотипное убеждение: видимо, не все стриптизеры стремятся избавиться от излишне кустистой растительности в интимных местах. Или же Дерек придерживается брутального типажа. Настоящий мужик, который даже щетину с подбородка не соскабливает.  
  
Хотя нет – Стайлз прошелся пальцами по внутренней стороне его бедер, наслаждаясь твердостью мышц под руками, – никаких грубых мужланов. Дерек больше походил на зверя, опасного, возбуждающе-агрессивного. И красивого. Совершенное тело, которое сейчас находится в его полном распоряжении. С таким партнером хотелось всего и сразу.  
  
Они обошлись без минетов и предложенной на парковке дрочки, затянутых прелюдий и попыток поразить друг друга своей опытностью. Дерек потянулся за смазкой, а Стайлз раскатал по его члену презерватив. Выкидывая куда-то на пол разорванную зубами фольгу и картонную упаковку с надписью XL, он усмехнулся: если бы покупал презервативы сам, то непременно выбрал бы на размер больше. Видимо, Дереку частенько пытались подсунуть как раз XXL, раз он не поленился сделать остановку и заскочить в аптеку.  
  
Не дожидаясь, пока его перевернут на живот – отличная поза, но сейчас хотелось иного – Стайлз улегся на спину и широко раздвинул ноги. Ему нравилось целоваться с партнером во время секса. Видимо, Дереку тоже. Потому что тот трахал его, размашисто, не сдерживаясь, таранил бедрами – и покусывал его губы, проникал языком в рот, яростно вылизывал шею. Стайлз с таким же рвением отвечал ему, их тела двигались в унисон, раскачиваясь, сплетясь, вдавившись друг в друга, это был какой-то дикий, по-настоящему безудержный секс, когда не думаешь, как выглядишь со стороны, не стыдишься всхлипываний и срывающихся с губ совершенно немужественных стонов, дрожащих рук и проступающего на коже липкого пота.  
  
С кем-либо другим в постели, с обычным парнем, занимающимся чем-то скучным или обыденным, Стайлз был уверен, что не вел бы себя столь несдержанно и откровенно, отпуская себя, выставляя напоказ все свои желания, не стесняясь откликов собственного тела, прося и требуя, отдавая и забирая. Но доступность Дерека, его работа, на которой тот демонстрировал себя со всех сторон, удивительно раскрепощали.  
  
Толчки Дерека стали еще более агрессивными, сбивающимися с ритма, а в неровное, тяжелое дыхание снова вклинились рычащие нотки. Стайлз охнул и оторвался от им же самим истерзанных поцелуями и покусываниями губ. Ему не хватало воздуха, хотелось кричать, выгибаться под сводящим с ума жарким телом. Он даже не сразу осознал, что это рука Дерека так идеально легла на его член, обвив пальцами и задвигавшись вверх-вниз в каком-то непредсказуемо правильном темпе. Стайлз задергался, словно пытался убежать от тяжелой волны неотвратимого, разрастающегося удовольствия – и выплеснулся, в забытьи оргазма едва не прикусив Дереку плечо. Тот рыкнул, подхватил его под колено, заставляя приподнять бедра и открыться еще шире, и начал быстро толкаться, думая уже только о своем удовольствии, вколачиваясь глубоко, даже грубо – и нагнал его, кончая и вжимаясь в мокрое от пота и все еще дрожащее под ним тело.  
  
Они отлепились друг от друга только минут через пять. Или десять. Или вечность. Стайлз не мог сказать. Просто лежал рядом с Дереком на скомканном одеяле и чувствовал удивительную расслабленность во всем теле.  
  
– Ха, – он провел рукой по взмокшим волосам. – На двадцать шестом году жизни я наконец-то во всех красках прочувствовал, что значит выражение «трахаться как кролики».  
  
– Когда отдышишься, повторим еще раз, – довольно оскалился в его сторону Дерек.  
  
– Мы уже по два раза кончили. Куда еще?  
  
Дерек подкатился к нему и уложил руку ему на живот, ничуть не заботясь, что пачкает пальцы в еще не до конца подсохшей сперме. Ему, кажется, даже нравилось подобное.  
  
– У меня давно никого не было. Изголодался, – сообщил он с сытой ухмылкой и ткнулся носом Стайлзу за ухо. – Приятно пахнешь.  
  
Стайлз даже отвечать не стал. Во-первых, ему было лень, а во-вторых, рука Дерека сползла с живота на его мягкий член и неспешно поглаживала, посылая по позвоночнику искры легкого и ни к чему не обязывающего – пока еще – удовольствия. Да и о чем им говорить? Лучше прикрыть глаза и позволить делать с его разморенным после оргазма телом все, что угодно. Ощущать, как кожу покалывает жесткая щетина, как влажный язык задевает соски, а требовательные покусывания бедер и низа живота заставляют мышцы дрожать и напрягаться. И вот, уже спустя пару минут таких ненавязчивых, но откровенно распаляющих ласк и поглаживаний, Стайлз перекатился на бок и, уткнувшись в согнутую в локте руку, обреченно простонал:  
  
– Давай... Пока я не передумал. Только презерватив не забудь.  
  
Теплая ладонь тут же улеглась на его спину, широко огладила, проведя от загривка до копчика, пальцы скользнули между ягодиц – то ли проверяя, как он растянут, то ли просто дразня. Стайлз застонал и сам подался навстречу руке, прося большего. Дерек завозился сзади, пристраиваясь, прильнул к его спине грудью и толкнулся внутрь.  
  
В их слаженных, мерных движениях уже не было той голодной, безумной страсти, с которой они накинулись друг на друга, едва переступив порог. Дерек не спешил, обнимал поперек живота, дышал им, зарываясь носом в волосы на затылке, покачивал бедрами – и явно наслаждался тем, как в его руках дрожит Стайлз. А тот уже не знал, что лучше – почти животная былая несдержанность или такие вот долгие, тягучие толчки, когда Дерек даже не придерживал его за бедра, дергая на себя, а просто плавно скользил в нем.  
  
Но где-то в безбрежном море этой сладкой, сводящей с ума неги Стайлзу захотелось большего: видеть лицо партнера, прикасаться к горячему, совершенному телу. Он извернулся, подпихнул Дерека локтем в бок, и тот удивительно быстро понял, отпустил его, перекатился на спину – позволяя Стайлзу устроиться сверху и оседлать его. Они по-прежнему молчали, даже не целовались. В полутьме спальни раздавалось только их дыхание, да звуки влажных шлепков кожи о кожу. Стайлз упирался ладонями в грудь лежащего под ним Дерека, то поднимал, то опускал бедра, стараясь ощутить его член как можно глубже в себе. А Дерек пожирал раскачивающегося на нем Стайлза потемневшим взглядом, наполненным желанием еще большей близости, его верхняя губа подрагивала, обнажая зубы, словно он на самом деле скалился или сдерживал рвущийся наружу рык, – и это жутко заводило. Настолько, что Стайлз в совершенно несвойственном ему, чуждом порыве, явно выскобленном из той части человеческого сознания, что отвечает за все первобытное и инстинктивное, жестко провел ногтями по его груди, с силой надавливая, до красных полос на взмокшей от пота коже, едва ли не царапая в кровь – и дернул бедрами, почти снимаясь с члена. Дерек, до сих пор остававшийся обманчиво пассивным, выгнулся в пояснице, вскинулся – только бы не выскользнуть из жаркого тела – и наконец-то начал вбиваться в него сам.  
  
Тугой ком напряжения собрался внизу живота, Стайлз охнул, не выдержал и, чувствуя, как все напрягается внутри, едва ли не горит, схватился за подрагивающий член, пачкающий живот смазкой. Волны дрожи накатывали одна за другой, в такт движениям скользящего по стволу кулака – до темноты в глазах, до остановки дыхания. Но что именно заставило его рухнуть во взрывной, практически выворачивающий оргазм, он так и не уследил. Может, то, как он задевал пальцами сочащуюся головку, дроча? Или всему виной ощущение идеальной наполненности и четкие движения Дерека в нем? Или же затуманившийся взгляд, устремленный на его пах, будто бы нетерпеливо ждущий, что он вот-вот выплеснется?.. Их обоюдный стон слился в единый задыхающийся звук, и Дерек кончил сразу же вслед за ним. А потом потянул на себя, заставляя разлечься на его груди, успокаиваясь – и давая время расслабиться Стайлзу.  
  
– Оставайся на ночь... – произнес Стайлз ослабшим голосом и, так и не дождавшись, пока Дерек выйдет из него, провалился в блаженное оцепенение глубокого сна.

 

Он и забыл, каково это – просыпаться с кем-то в одной постели. Тем более, после отлично проведенной ночи. Дерек и правда не ушел, устроился рядом на той половине кровати, где обычно любил спать Стайлз, даже укрыл их и сейчас лежал, обхватив руками подушку. Край одеяла сполз, обнажая его спину – и татуировку на ней. Стайлз, совсем не думая, что, скорее всего, разбудит его, пробежался пальцами по рисунку. Контуры черных спиралей на доли миллиметра проступали над кожей, и их четкий рельеф можно было проследить, даже закрыв глаза, «прочитать» рисунок на ощупь. Почти такое же ощущение у него возникало, когда он прикасался к собственным шрамам. Но следы на его теле – от пули, из-за которой он теперь не мог стрелять с левой руки, и от ножа на правом боку – появились помимо его желания, а странный знак на спину Дерека явно был нанесен сознательно.  
  
– Никогда не видел таких татуировок...  
  
– Всего лишь особая техника нанесения.  
  
Дерек повернулся к нему, пряча спину. Взъерошенный после сна, расслабленный.  
  
– Как это случилось? – он коснулся круглой отметины на плече Стайлза.  
  
– Подстрелили на задержании. Когда я только начал патрулировать улицы. Давно было.  
  
Стайлз не видел необходимости что-то скрывать и теперь внимательно следил за выражением льдистых светло-зеленых глаз, проверяя, как Дерек отреагирует на заявление, что снятый им накануне любовник работает в полиции. Все-таки стриптизеры и проститутки недолюбливают полицейских, это всем известно. Но Дерек только сдержанно кивнул, запустил руку под одеяло, безошибочно нашел еще одну отметину и провел пальцем вдоль ножевого шрама, вопросительно приподняв бровь.  
  
– Оттаскивал подонка от избиваемой им жены, – ответил Стайлз. – Еле до больницы ее довезли.  
  
– Тебя тоже, – Дерек едва заметно нахмурился. – Плохое место для ножевой раны.  
  
– Ого! А ты, часом, не в госпитале подрабатываешь на полставки? Или, может, в полиции собирался служить?  
  
Дерек фыркнул.  
  
– Никогда не стремился стать полицейским. Мне моя работа нравится.  
  
Он приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на часы, стоящие на прикроватной тумбочке. Стайлз тоже повернулся в ту сторону. Почти пол одиннадцатого. Солнечного субботнего – но, главное, выходного – дня. Запросто можно провести еще несколько часов в постели. Или сходить в душ, а потом снова завалиться в кровать. Отпускать Дерека не хотелось. Господи, да из-за него у Стайлза до сих пор каждая мышца приятно ныла. И если предложить ему завтрак, он наверняка задержится.  
  
Но пока Стайлз тщательно подбирал слова, не желая показаться навязчивым или чрезмерно заинтересованным, Дерек с ленцой потянулся, откинул одеяло и поднялся, бессовестно сверкнув подтянутой задницей. Стайлз с сожалением вспомнил, что так и не уделил ей должного внимания, да и вдоль его великолепного необрезанного члена не прошелся языком... Он вообще слишком многого не попробовал с Дереком.  
  
– У меня ночная смена, а до этого надо успеть закинуть дым-машину в клуб, где я ее брал.  
  
Стайлз понимающе кивнул и уселся на кровати. Тщательно выпестованные планы рушились один за другим. Ему оставалось только смотреть, как Дерек расхаживает по комнате и коридору, поднимая с пола раскиданные вещи. Пока он не оделся, Стайлз получил возможность еще раз оценить привлекательность манящего крепкого тела – при дневном свете Дерек был так же хорош, как и в подсвеченных клубах дыма на сцене. Или же раскинувшийся на простынях в полутьме его спальни.  
  
– Послушай... – начал он, и Дерек обернулся. В одной руке он держал джинсы, а во второй трусы, которые наконец-то смог отыскать. – Я понимаю, у нас был секс на одну ночь, славно потрахались и разбежались, но что скажешь, если мы как-нибудь повторим? Мне понравилось, и тебе вроде бы тоже. Уверен, если постараемся, мы не скоро наскучим друг другу.  
  
Он потеребил край одеяла, выжидая.  
  
Дерек некоторое время молчал, обдумывая предложение. Глядя на его сведенные брови, Стайлз уже решил, что услышит безоговорочное «нет»: что он сторонник одноразовых встреч и не практикует повторных свиданий, даже когда встречает кого-то, кто ему симпатичен, а Стайлзу хотелось верить, что он Дереку симпатичен, и...  
  
– У меня скользящий график, нет четких выходных, я часто работаю в ночь и запросто могу пробросить тебя со встречей, даже если мы заранее договорились, – когда Дерек все же ответил, Стайлз, почти смирившийся с отказом, даже не сразу осознал, о чем тот говорит. – Но относительно регулярный секс с постоянным партнером меня бы устроил. Следующий вечер после полнолуния в «Полнолунии». Если не передумаешь, и если я не передумаю, встретимся там.  
  
Он натянул трусы.  
  
– Сваришь кофе?


	3. Chapter 3

Остаток субботы и весь следующий день он провел в приподнятом настроении. Даже воскресное барбекю у Скотта, на которое по традиции собирались всем отделом, отмечая успешное завершение особо сложных дел, прошло куда лучше, чем он ожидал. Обычно Стайлз с энтузиазмом участвовал в подобных посиделках, однако в этот раз хотелось поскорее забыть о двух детских смертях, которые, несмотря на все усилия, не удалось предотвратить, а не обсуждать детали расследования и задержания преступника. Но, судя по всему, Дерек накануне постарался на славу, раз даже на дружеские похлопывания коллег по плечу и замечания, как же отлично он выступил в суде, Стайлз реагировал спокойно.  
  
Пожалуй, единственным докучающим моментом за весь вечер стало обсуждение ориентации капитана спасателей двадцать первой пожарной части. Даже не понятно, с чего вдруг разговор скатился к этой теме. С ребятами из двадцать первой их участок по работе не пересекался – даже близко не их район, противоположный край города. Другое дело – пятая часть: и на вызовы вместе приезжали, и общие расследования случались. Стайлз разве что только зеленых стажеров по именам не знал. Да и то, месяца через два, если новичкам удавалось закрепиться в коллективе, уже и с ними общался на равных.  
  
– Точно, сам видел, – не унимался Мэтт, не забывая прикладываться к банке с пивом. – Я еще не перевелся к вам, работал в сорок восьмом, проезжали с напарником мимо части, а у входа их капитан с мужиком обжимается. Видать, смена закончилась, и голубки по домам разлетались.  
  
– Прямо так и обжимались? – не вытерпел Стайлз. Ему не нравился пренебрежительный тон Мэтта. Да и сам Мэтт напрягал – с тех самых пор как перевелся к ним. Вроде и исполнительный, и работает без нареканий, но все равно чувствовалось в нем что-то гнилое.  
  
– А как еще можно назвать то, когда один мужик закидывает другому руку на плечо и тянет к себе?  
  
– Например, проявлением дружбы? – Стайлз демонстративно приобнял за плечо стоящего рядом Скотта. – Вот как у нас с бро. Или ты хочешь сказать, что детектив Маккол в свободное от работы и семейных обязанностей время бегает по гей-клубам, изменяя Эллисон?  
  
– Да брось, я с вами уже три месяца отпахал, знаю, что все вы тут настоящие мужики. Просто не ожидал, что в пожарную часть пролезут такие... – Мэтт брезгливо сплюнул под ноги. – Короче, не для них эта работа.  
  
– А кем они должны работать? У шеста отплясывать? Во флористы или парикмахеры идти? Другие женские профессии осваивать? – Стайлз дернул рукой, сбрасывая с локтя пальцы Скотта, который явно пытался урезонить его. – На самом деле, Мэтт, живя в большом городе, ты сталкиваешься с геями гораздо чаще, чем тебе хотелось бы. По статистике, это каждый десятый мужик. Просто не все они ходят в обтягивающих задницы трико. Открою тайну, у департамента даже есть специальный тест: смотрят тебе в глаза, и если правый мигнет раньше левого, то ты стопроцентный гей. Хочешь, проверим?  
  
Мэтт некоторое время смотрел на него недоуменно, а потом громко заржал.  
  
– Ну ты горазд!.. Я же почти повелся, поверил! – наконец отсмеявшись, выдохнул он, хлопнул собеседника по плечу и вернулся к грилю: пора было переворачивать колбаски.  
  
Тему дальше развивать не стали, переключились на результаты последнего бейсбольного матча, а Скотт утянул хмурого, все еще настроенного спорить и что-то доказывать Стайлза в сторону, почти насильно всунул ему в руку холодную, только со льда бутылку пива и попросил:  
  
– Да плюнь на него. Зачем связываться? Ты ведь даже не знаешь этого капитана.  
  
– Из-за такого же урода от нас ушел Махилани, – Стайлз открутил пробку и запил свое раздражение, глотнув прямо из горлышка. – И мы уже полгода не можем найти на его место толкового техника, чтобы так же разбирался во всех этих компьютерных делах. Наш отдел без него как без рук. И без глаз. Сами-то только прослушку и можем поставить.  
  
– Дэнни же перевелся в бюро, – примирительно напомнил Скотт. – Его давно туда сманивали.  
  
– Сманивали, да, но он не собирался уходить. Если бы Харрис угомонился, Дэнни бы остался. А так, после того случая, когда его откровенно подставили и пытались натравить на него отдел внутренних расследований, хотя все мы знаем, что Дэнни никогда не стал бы сливать информацию на сторону, он и ушел. Да даже если бы не это, кому понравится, когда начальник твоего же отдела кривится, едва завидев тебя? И не докажешь ничего, даже по роже не двинешь. Напрямую из-за ориентации Харрис никогда к нему не цеплялся. Как будто мы в гребаные девяностые с «Не спрашивай, не говори» вернулись. Помнишь, что он мне заявил, когда я в первый раз полез к нему отстаивать Дэнни? И себя заодно – на будущее? Что в мое гейство даже родной отец не поверит, не с тем, как я одеваюсь. И мне лучше заткнуться, иначе проблемы начнутся не только у Дэнни, но и у остальных ребят в отделе. Да я едва не напился на радостях, когда Харриса вышвырнули за подлог улик, а вместо него прислали Дитона!  
  
– Дэнни все равно отказался вернуться.  
  
– Зато я готов поставить свою самую горячую ночь на то, что это он сдал Харриса. Нашел наконец-то, как к нему подкопаться!  
  
Стайлз отпил еще глоток и задумчиво посмотрел на остальную часть команды, суетящуюся у гриля и раскладывающую по тарелкам подрумянившиеся скворчащие колбаски.  
  
– Вот поэтому я и не мешаю личное с рабочим. Мне важнее раскрыть преступление, чем устраивать в отделе показательную борьбу за свои голубые права. Знаешь ты, знает Эллисон, Лидия и Джексон в курсе. Вас четверых достаточно, чтобы ежегодно скидываться мне на новый календарь с горячими пожарными. Но если Мэтт не успокоится...  
  
– То я сам двину ему по роже, – Скотт улыбнулся, сглаживая повисшее в воздухе напряжение и стукнулся своей бутылкой о бутылку Стайлза. – Давай лучше за удачно завершенное дело. Скоро Гринберга перевезут в федеральную тюрьму, и оттуда ему уже не выйти. Через год никто даже не вспомнит, как он выглядит.  
  
– Да, мы хорошо сработали, – согласился Стайлз и постарался расслабиться.  
  
В конце концов, Мэтт не обязательно задержится у них надолго.

 

 

О предстоящем полнолунии он помнил. Сразу же, как только за Дереком закрылась дверь, залез с телефона в интернет и проверил: ближайшее – через пять дней. Почти неделя на раздумья. Хотя – что там думать? Конечно же, он придет в бар. И будет надеяться, что Дерек тоже явится. И ему впервые было плевать на то, как мало он знает о человеке, которого повторно хочет затащить в свою постель. Стайлз мог с уверенностью сказать, что если у Дерека и были недостатки, к внешности они не имели никакого отношения. Но даже окажись у него дерьмовый характер, Стайлзу было наплевать – для того, чем они планировали заниматься, даже самый отвратительный характер не помеха.  
  
Именно поэтому на следующий после полнолуния день он сбежал с работы пораньше, заскочил дома в душ, переоделся и к шести часам уже сидел за тем самым столиком, за которым они пили коктейли в прошлый раз. И чем больше времени уходило на ожидание, тем отчетливее он ощущал себя идиотом. Хорошо, хоть сейчас не смена Хизер – иначе еще и перед ней пришлось бы изворачиваться, придумывая оправдания, почему он проводит вечер в одиночестве, не обращая внимания на гомон и веселье вокруг, и то и дело поглядывает на входную дверь.  
  
Спустя три часа Стайлз все-таки признал, что его списали со счетов. Горячий стриптизер не явился. Может, именно в этот самый момент, когда Стайлз удрученно взбалтывает остатки пива в бокале, он, плавно двигаясь под музыку, оголяет свое совершенное тело перед очередными клиентами. К черту все. Стайлз встал, положил на стол деньги, кивнул на прощанье знакомым, с которыми за весь вечер едва ли перекинулся парой-тройкой слов, и вышел на улицу. Постоял у входа, привыкая к ночной прохладе, и застегнул куртку. Настроение было паршивым. Если бы он курил, то самое время было бы вспомнить о сигаретах. Вроде ничего конкретного ему и не обещали, но почему-то он все равно чувствовал себя кинутым. Словно ему действительно был важен этот человек, была важна эта несостоявшаяся встреча. Он же сюда, будто на свидание, летел.  
  
Засунув руки в карманы, Стайлз пошел через забитую машинами парковку. Прогуляется пешком, проветрит мозги, поразмыслит над тем, что не стоит связываться с первым встречным... К действительности его вернул резкий визгливый звук тормозов. Прямо перед ним, перегородив путь, остановился черный спортивный автомобиль.  
  
– Эй! – Стайлз стукнул по капоту. – Смотри куда прешь!  
  
Дверь со стороны водителя распахнулась, и его руку перехватил Дерек, вставший почти вплотную к нему.  
  
– Если останется вмятина... – он умолк на полуслове и внимательно вгляделся в лицо Стайлза, словно пытаясь прочесть его настроение. – Я думал, что опоздал, и придется ехать к тебе домой.  
  
– Работа задержала? – все-таки сложно было вот так быстро перейти от мыслей, что его кинули, к тому факту, что Дерек все же приехал и даже, кажется, спешил.  
  
– Никакой работы. Два дня законных выходных. Решал семейные дела.  
  
Дерек все еще держал его за запястье, не думая – или, скорее, даже не собираясь отпускать. Стайлза вмиг накрыло узнаваемым теплом, запахом Дерека, пришли горячие воспоминания о куда более жестких и откровенных прикосновениях, о шлепках тел, подающихся навстречу друг другу... И он плюнул на мифические семейные проблемы Дерека, из-за которых тот задержался. Как и на то, что последние пять минут убеждал себя, что подобные встречи ради секса – явный признак того, что он неудачник, раз до сих пор не обзавелся постоянным и надежным партнером. Все, что он знал: Дерек приехал. Значит, он так же хотел продолжения. Хотел его. Этого было достаточно, чтобы принять его и не оттолкнуть.  
  
– Я рад, что ты не передумал, – признался ему Дерек.  
  
И Стайлз, совершенно не заботясь о том, как они выглядят сейчас со стороны – двое прильнувших друг к другу мужиков у машины, перегородившей въезд на парковку, – дернул Дерека за отворот его кожаной куртки и поцеловал. К черту все, он ведь уже решил отпустить себя. А сейчас лишь показывал, что тоже рад встрече. Дерек, словно только и ждавший разрешения, тут же откликнулся, ответил, потянул его на себя, обхватив за плечи и увлеченно, жадно выцеловывая. Стайлз даже застонал ему в губы, сдаваясь перед таким агрессивным напором, и с восхищением почувствовал, как по напряженному, закаменевшему телу Дерека пробежала ответная дрожь.  
  
Каким-то чудом они сдержались и не полезли друг другу в штаны прямо здесь же, на виду у прохожих. Дерек отстранился первым, облизнул влажные губы, окинул Стайлза тяжелым, подернутым безумным желанием взглядом и распахнул пассажирскую дверь, молчаливо приглашая сесть внутрь.  
  
Отъехали они недалеко, свернули в ближайший темный переулок и, едва мотор заглох, одновременно, сгорая от нетерпения, набросились друг на друга. Дерек обхватил руками его лицо и принялся увлеченно целовать – то царапая колкой щетиной, то задевая его губы зубами, которые в пылу страсти казались Стайлзу неоправданно острыми. Руки словно сами собой потянулись к ремню на его джинсах. В машине было тесно, неудобно, и Стайлз завозился с пряжкой, пытаясь поскорее расстегнуть и ее, и молнию. Когда его ладонь нырнула наконец-то внутрь, в теплоту и жар, забираясь под резинку трусов, Дерек издал такой довольный стон, что Стайлз, уже ни капли не сомневаясь, обхватил пальцами его твердый член, поерзал по нежной кожице у головки и быстро задвигал кулаком. Перепутанные мысли метались от «Никогда никому не дрочил в машине» и почти истеричного «Будет забавно, если нас застукает патруль» до «Даже не думай останавливаться, ты так вылизываешь мою шею, что я уже только от одного этого готов спустить...» Но Дерек излился первым. От их учащенного дыхания, кажется, даже стекла в машине запотели. Стайлз сжал пальцы вокруг головки пульсирующего в его руке члена, придвинулся ближе, позволяя Дереку впиваться голодными поцелуями в свою оголенную, открытую шею, и на очередном движении кисти в его ладонь толчками начала выплескиваться сперма. Он едва успел сжать кулак, чтобы не дать вязким каплям пролиться на расстегнутые джинсы и задранный на животе свитер Дерека. И лишь когда тот успокоился и перестал вздрагивать, нашарил в кармане платок и вытер перепачканную руку. Хотя очень хотелось поднести пальцы к губам и попробовать: каков же его стриптизер на вкус.  
  
– Ты мне всю шею разукрасил, саднит и щиплет, – простонал Стайлз, раздвигая ноги пошире, чтобы ослабить давление штанов на промежность, и подаваясь навстречу Дереку: когда тот повел носом по его подбородку, сыто и довольно вдыхая.  
  
Но Дерек даже не подумал ответить или как-то извиниться. Он заскользил руками вниз, по его груди и животу, высвободил ноющий член Стайлза из плена одежды и склонился над его пахом, обдавая член горячим дыханием, поглаживая у основания – и, когда Стайлз готов был уже умолять, откровенно постанывая и дергая бедрами, наконец-то насадился на его плоть ртом. Сжимая губами, кружа языком у головки, почти утыкаясь носом в волосы на его лобке.  
  
– Черт, что ты творишь... Я же сейчас... Да, господи, да... Еще...  
  
Он растекся по сиденью, постанывал, бормотал что-то невнятно – и, не отрываясь, завороженно пялился на склоненную к его паху и двигающуюся вверх-вниз голову Дерека. А когда почувствовал, что срывается, вцепился пальцами в его волосы и поддал бедрами вверх, заполняя его до самого горла и кончая так бурно и ярко, словно не трахался год. Дерек все проглотил и только после того, как с явным удовольствием вылизал его член, отстранился и привалился к спинке своего сиденья.  
  
Стайлз понимал, что надо бы подтянуть трусы и застегнуть джинсы, но они оба продолжали расслабленно сидеть – и ощущали себя удивительно довольными. Наконец, они все же привели одежду в порядок, и Дерек приоткрыл окно, впуская внутрь свежий воздух. В салоне стоял густой, тяжелый запах секса. Такой ни с чем не спутаешь: запах свежей спермы и разгоряченных тел – как почти осязаемые остатки уже поутихшего возбуждения.  
  
– Классная тачка, – Стайлз провел рукой по кожаному сиденью. – Только тесная. Камаро? А как же мотоцикл?  
  
– На мотоцикле Айзек гоняет, – Дерек повернулся к нему и пояснил: – Он был со мной в баре в тот вечер. Быстро, маневренно, но я все же предпочитаю машины.  
  
– Ну да, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – На двух колесах особо не потрахаешься.  
  
«И труп без багажника не спрячешь», – ввернул он мысленно сомнительную полицейскую шуточку, но озвучивать ее не стал.  
  
– Айзек хвастался, что пробовал, – усмехнулся в ответ Дерек.  
  
И снова – никакой неловкости между ними. Стайлз покачал головой: ну и зачем он сомневался? И почему его раньше не посещала идея подобных встреч, когда не связываешь себя условностями отношений?  
  
– Я бы перекусил, – сообщил Дерек, заводя мотор. – Тебя куда-нибудь подбросить или со мной прокатишься?  
  
– С тобой, – решительно кивнул Стайлз, вспомнив, что дома его ждет только пустой холодильник и неубранная постель, и что последней его едой был перехваченный в обед сомнительный хот-дог. – К тому же, я выставил бы себя полным дураком, отказавшись проехаться в такой крутой тачке.  
  
А после еды они могут продолжить начатое, решил он. Только надо переместиться в более удобное и приспособленное для этого место.

 

 

О том, что он не поделился новостями с Хизер, Стайлз вспомнил лишь спустя месяц не таких уж и частых, но все-таки относительно регулярных встреч с Дереком. Он наслаждался: впервые работа не мешала его отношениям, пусть и таким однобоким, урезанным, заканчивающимся обязательно в постели. Или это мог быть спешный минет в его джипе – он как-то, совершенно ни на что не надеясь, скинул Дереку дразнящее признание, что вместо обеда с гораздо большим удовольствием предпочел бы впиться зубами в его шикарный бицепс. Или облизать его живот. А Дерек неожиданно быстро откликнулся, написав только адрес, где его можно перехватить, не так уж и далеко от полицейского управления, и время: «У меня есть двадцать минут». С «обеда» Стайлз вернулся взъерошенный, но довольный. Правда, никто в отделе не отметил перемены в его настроении, видимо, посчитали, что тако был очень вкусным.  
  
В другой раз Дерек забирал его от дома Скотта. Традиционный ежемесячный пивной марафон – только ты и я, как любил говорить Скотт, и если, собираясь так в колледже, они до утра резались в игры на приставке, то сейчас банально и скучно напивались, стараясь болтать на отвлеченные темы, не касающиеся работы, к которой все равно, после первой или же после третьей бутылки пива, неизбежно скатывались, – прервал ранний приход Эллисон. Вроде бы Скотт говорил, что она собиралась навестить отца и остаться у него. Или Скотт что-то напутал. Конечно, Стайлз не был против посиделок втроем, тем более, Эллисон божественно готовила, но едва взглянув на нее, понял, что та чем-то расстроена, и самое лучшее, что он сейчас может сделать для семьи друга – оставить их наедине. Перед тем, как она пришла, он как раз набирал ответ Дереку, но вместо: «Не получится, уже обещал себя другому» отправил: «Меня обломали с пивом, так что встретимся через час в «Полнолунии». Могу опоздать. Я на своих двоих. Без меня не начинай».  
  
– Прости, бро, – повинился Скотт. – Перенесем на следующие выходные?  
  
– Не загоняйся. Посижу в баре со знакомым.  
  
Взгляд Скотта загорелся заинтересованностью:  
  
– Я чего-то не знаю?  
  
– Да ничего такого, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Просто...  
  
Телефон в его руке вздрогнул вибрацией нового сообщения, не дав договорить и отвлекая. Он мазанул пальцем по экрану и невольно расплылся в улыбке:  
  
«Я заберу тебя. Куда подъехать?»  
  
– Значит, просто знакомый? – теперь в голосе Скотта отчетливо слышались ехидные нотки. – И поэтому ты так расцвел?  
  
– Ну да, просто знакомый, – невинно ответил Стайлз, не отводя взгляда от экрана и вбивая адрес в новое сообщение. – Я же говорю, попьем с ним пива.  
  
Дерек написал, что ему понадобится семь минут – не пять, не десять, а вот так конкретно: семь – и что он подождет снаружи. Поэтому Стайлз попрощался со Скоттом, чмокнул Эллисон в щеку и вышел на улицу как раз вовремя, чтобы сесть в подъехавшую машину Дерека. Захлопнул дверь камаро и ради любопытства сверился с часами: действительно, прошло ровно семь минут, вот бы таксисты так педантично работали.  
  
– Друзья? – Дерек кивнул на дом Скотта, от которого они отъехали.  
  
– Мало того, еще и работаем вместе, – подтвердил Стайлз. – Никуда мне от него не деться.  
  
– Значит, мне следует ожидать, что к утру твой друг пробьет всю мою подноготную по номеру машины? – усмехнулся Дерек и пояснил, заметив направленный на него недоуменный взгляд: – Да он глаз с тебя не спускал, пока ты не сел ко мне.  
  
– Профдеформация? – пожал плечами Стайлз, намеренно не развивая тему дальше.  
  
Он не хотел – и даже боялся – окунаться в подробности профессиональной стороны жизни Дерека. Не хотел представлять его танцующим на сцене, оголяющимся перед толпой возбужденных, взволнованных его грубой, жесткой красотой женщин или – что еще хуже – мужчин. Не хотел знать, с кем тот уединяется «в рамках работы», что ему приходится делать, и сколько ему за это платят. Поэтому Стайлз и о своей работе говорил редко, выдавая лишь скудные, незначительные крохи информации – чтобы не давать повода для ответных откровений. Они даже их знакомство не обсуждали. Хотя про себя Стайлз так и продолжал называть Дерека «горячим пожарным». А раз или два, не сдержавшись, даже попытался подначить его насчет своего любимого календаря, заявив, что уж в следующем году тому обязательно надо сняться в чем-то подобном, раз форма ему настолько идет. А Дерек, приняв его игру, отшутился, что он и в следующем году откажется, не любит съемку со вспышками, да и получается он на фотографиях не особенно хорошо.  
  
До «Полнолуния» они не доехали, Дерек кивнул на заднее сиденье, и Стайлз, обернувшись, увидел там упаковку пива. Шесть бутылок светлого, в самый раз то, чего и хотелось. Со Скоттом они бы выпили больше, но рядом с Дереком его планы переменились, и он скомандовал:  
  
– Давай ко мне. А антураж «Полнолуния» восполним, поставив какой-нибудь старый фильм про оборотней, что-нибудь классическое и с завываниями.  
  
Дерек молчаливо, не сбавляя скорости, пронесся мимо бара, но Стайлз был уверен, что его губы дернулись от чуть сдерживаемой, довольной ухмылки.  
  
Фильм они действительно поставили. Не с Джеком Николсоном, конечно, кто ж его не смотрел, но тоже про оборотней. Стайлз откопал наивный подростковый ужастик с говорящим названием «Проклятый» – девушка, парень, ночные съемки, кровь и рычащие, кусающиеся монстры. И внезапно оказалось, что сидеть, утонув в старом, продавленном диване, бок о бок, касаясь плечами, потягивать холодное пиво и обмениваться снисходительными комментариями по поводу происходящего на экране – так же здорово, как и стягивать потом друг с друга одежду, захватывать губами горячую кожу, вести руками по напряженной плоти и, не сдерживаясь, стонать в такт толчкам.  
  
От того ли, что они встретились после долгого, почти двухнедельного перерыва, или же Дерека так завела тема оборотней – Стайлз весь фильм отпускал шуточки на грани, дергая за хвост звериную тему, – но в постели тот оторвался. Покусывал его лопатки, прихватывал зубами позвонки на его склоненной шее, впивался пальцами в его бока и бедра, резко дергая на себя, брал только сзади, поставив на колени и поддерживая под грудью сильной рукой. И Стайлз отвечал ему, прогибался, сам впивался зубами в его пальцы, когда те мазали его по губам, выбивал из Дерека почти звериные, рычащие стоны, когда требовательно, жадно подавался ему навстречу. Сам что-то стонал, чувствуя, как по его взмокшей спине трется такая же мокрая от пота и ходящая ходуном от участившегося дыхания грудь Дерека.  
  
Дерек кончил, крепко сжимая его в объятиях, шумно дыша ему в шею – и, не выходя, продолжил с силой, размашисто толкаться, пока Стайлз, крупно содрогаясь и не помня себя от накатившего, сводящего мышцы удовольствия, не выплеснулся ему в руку, сжатую на его члене. Потом Дерек уложил его на бок, прижался сзади и принялся водить по его шее языком, медленно, приятно, расслабляюще. Стайлз легонько толкнулся назад бедрами – и поморщился, ощутив раздражающее давление изнутри.  
  
– Ты даже член из меня не вытащил.  
  
– Не дергайся, – рука Дерека, обнимающая его, напряглась. – Мешаешь наслаждаться.  
  
Он бережно накрыл губами саднящее место на его шее, о которое терся щетиной, когда трахал его.  
  
– Давай, снимай резинку, – безжалостно подтолкнул его локтем Стайлз. – А потом пообжимаемся, раз тебе так приспичило.  
  
Дерек нарочито шумно вздохнул, но все-таки отпустил Стайлза, вышел из него, стянул с еще не опавшего члена заполненный презерватив, завязал его и, игнорируя возмущенный взгляд Стайлза, кинул на пол.  
  
– Как будто сам никогда так не делал, – дернув бровью, пресек он готовые посыпаться на него возмущения. – Утром уберем.  
  
И снова подгреб его под себя, одновременно стараясь устроиться удобнее – и не свалиться с узкого дивана. До кровати они так и не добрались.  
  
– А, черт с тобой.  
  
Стайлз натянул на них плед – его они, скорее всего, тоже испачкали. И не только пролитым пивом. В коконе обнимающих его рук было тепло и спокойно. Дыхание за его спиной стало ровнее, тише. Интересный все-таки вечер у них получился. Хороший. И сейчас Стайлз думал вовсе не о той его части, что они провели обнаженными. Пожалуй, он даже со Скоттом не ощущал той легкости, что накрывала его во время общения с Дереком. В те редкие минуты, когда они общались вне постели. Смотрели фильм, пили пиво, о чем-то болтали. Да половину отпущенных шуточек – тех, над которыми Дерек искренне посмеялся, – перед Скоттом он никогда в жизни не решился бы озвучить.  
  
Кстати, кое-что они так и не успели обсудить.  
  
Стайлз развернулся к Дереку, почти уткнулся носом в его нос, так близко, что рассмотрел, кажется, каждый черный жесткий волосок, пробивающийся через кожу на его щеках, и легонько толкнул его, побуждая открыть глаза. Дерек вопросительно изогнул бровь, будто бы молчаливо подталкивая: «Ну, давай, о чем ты там еще хотел поговорить?»  
  
И Стайлз, приподнявшись на локте и хитро, плотоядно улыбнувшись, торжественно спросил:  
  
– Интересно, а у оборотня-мужика узел на причиндалах есть? Они ведь наполовину волки. А у волков такая штуковина точно имеется.  
  
– Угу. И косточка в члене, – лениво отозвался совершенно не впечатленный его испорченностью Дерек. – Думаешь, ты первый человек, задающий все эти дурацкие вопросы?  
  
– Ладно, сдаюсь, – со смешком повалился обратно на диван Стайлз. – Ты меня сделал. Мне просто нравится твоя здоровая, непосредственная реакция. Вот если я возьмусь так Скотта дразнить... – Стайлз подавил зевок. – Поваляемся еще с полчаса, а потом в кровать переберемся, хорошо?  
  
Утром он проснулся все на том же диване. Один. Но с кухни доносились бодрящие запахи кофе. И манящий аромат чего-то вкусного, вмиг заставившего желудок вспомнить, что пиво накануне они так и не догадались хоть чем-нибудь закусить. Стайлз поднялся, критично оглядел свой живот с остатками подсохшей спермы и решил, что сначала – водные процедуры, и только потом – кухня. Наскоро принял душ, заметив, что Дерек сам достал себе из шкафчика чистое полотенце, оно влажное висело на крючке рядом с его сухим. И запасной зубной щеткой воспользовался. Стайлз больше не убирал ее, так и оставил в стаканчике после его последнего ночного визита. А то потом искать, бежать в магазин за новой.  
  
Обтеревшись и натянув домашние штаны, он вышел на кухню. Дерек стоял у плиты, босой, в серых, плотно сидящих трусах, с влажными после душа волосами, и переворачивал пышный омлет на сковороде. При каждом движении поигрывая татуировкой на крепкой спине. Стайлз замер в дверях, засмотревшись. А потом шагнул к нему и уложил руки на его ягодицы.  
  
– Когда-нибудь я доберусь до твоей аппетитной задницы и трахну тебя, – многообещающе прошептал он, недвусмысленно притираясь сзади пахом.  
  
Дерек выключил огонь под сковородой и медленно обернулся.  
  
– Ты и так меня неплохо трахаешь, – невозмутимо ответил он и тут же, хищно оскалившись в улыбке, добавил: – Собой.  
  
И задержал испытывающий взгляд на лице Стайлза – словно желая убедиться, не обидел ли он его. А Стайлза повеселило такое внимание: Дерек куда больше волновался о его реакции, чем о сохранности собственных тылов.  
  
– Еще бы, – Стайлз ободряюще хлопнул его по бедру и полез в шкафчик за тарелками. – Уж я-то знаю, как доставить тебе удовольствие. И себе заодно.  
  
Но Дерек, вопреки его шутливому тону, расслабился не сразу. Он иногда так делал, зависал на доли секунды, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то, проверяя, и у Стайлза порой складывалось впечатление, что он куда больше доверяет не произнесенным вслух словам, а своим ощущениям, можно сказать, внутреннему чутью. Что ж, у каждого свои причуды. Но за то, что ему приготовили вкусный ранний завтрак, он мог простить и не такое.  
  
– Шикарный омлет, – искренне похвалил он, уминая свою порцию. – Ты кладезь талантов, даже готовить умеешь.  
  
– Пришлось кое-чему научиться, когда мы с сестрой остались вдвоем.  
  
– А ты мог бы запечь мясо? А рыбу приготовить?  
  
Дерек отрицательно мотнул головой, но торжествующее выражение, появившееся на лице Стайлза, сошло почти сразу же, стоило ему заговорить:  
  
– Из того, что лежало в холодильнике, можно было приготовить только омлет. Или четыре вареных яйца. Коробку с заплесневелыми роллами я выкинул.  
  
– Надо же, а я думал, что съел их. Как-нибудь я накормлю тебя моим фирменным мясным пирогом. Не ты один умеешь красоваться у плиты, – Стайлз отвел взгляд в сторону, провожая солнечные блики, отражающиеся в окне. – Мама умерла рано, и мне пришлось следить за тем, чтобы отец правильно питался. Так что я тоже кое-чему научился. Тяжело было, но мы справились.  
  
Когда он снова поднял взгляд на Дерека, то внезапно столкнулся с таким пониманием в его глазах, что недавно оброненная им фраза про то, как он остался с сестрой вдвоем, обрела совершенно иной смысл. Почему-то уточнять и расспрашивать не хотелось. Главное, что они смогли разглядеть боль друг друга, старую, давно пережитую, но так и не ушедшую из зарубцевавшейся души.  
  
– Значит, заметано, – он попытался вывести беседу обратно на позитивный лад. – С меня пирог. Тебе точно понравится, еще рецепт потребуешь. Когда отец приезжает в гости, только его и просит приготовить, – Стайлз говорил, попивая из чашки еще теплый кофе, и наблюдал, как Дерек методично сгружает грязную посуду в посудомойку. – Год назад он все-таки согласился на должность шерифа, которую ему предлагали когда-то давно, но я еще в школе учился, выпускной класс, собирался в колледж, и отец решил, что переезд в маленький городок не пойдет мне на пользу. Наверное, он был прав, вряд ли бы я работал сейчас в полиции, если бы мы осели в Бикон-Хиллс.  
  
Раздался противный, царапающий звук, будто по стеклу провели чем-то твердым и острым, от такого все внутри сжимается, завязывается в тугие узлы и выворачивается наизнанку, и Дерек поспешно уложил стеклянную крышку обратно на сковороду. А потом открыл в раковине кран и плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой.  
  
– Все в порядке? – осторожно поинтересовался притихший вмиг Стайлз.  
  
Дерек дернул плечом и обернулся. Его лицо было пугающе бесстрастным и спокойным.  
  
– Я из Бикон-Хиллс, – ответил он чересчур ровным, будто и неживым вовсе голосом. – Моя семья там погибла.  
  
– Черт, прости, я не знал.  
  
Стайлз поднялся, шагнул вперед и уложил руку на его обнаженную спину, накрыл ладонью черную татуировку. Хотел обнять, но не представлял, как Дерек отреагирует. Он хоть и тактильный человек, сам всегда тянется прикоснуться, но одно дело – обниматься в постели, и совсем другое – вот так, обнажив свою боль, и при этом сдерживая себя, ни жестом, ни словом не прося о поддержке. И тем более – о помощи.  
  
– Я не знал, – повторил Стайлз, хотя бы голосом стараясь донести, насколько он сопереживает.  
  
Плечи Дерека поднялись и опустились. Он взглянул на него, раздирая душу своим острым, холодным, замкнувшимся взглядом, а потом неожиданно подался вперед и поцеловал – глубоко, коротко и отчаянно.  
  
– Мне пора, – глухо сообщил он, отстранившись.  
  
– Да, и мне. На работу надо.  
  
Стайлз отступил от него, решив, что лучшее, что он может сейчас сделать – реагировать как обычно, будто Дереку не пришлось проговориться о том страшном, что его гложет. Они в молчании собрались, Стайлз надел свежую рубашку, машинально потерев пальцами раздраженную кожу на шее, но прохладная ткань воротника мягко легла на нее, успокаивая. Минут на пять они замялись в коридоре, Стайлз никак не мог найти ключи, а потом еще и сумка упала, и пришлось складывать обратно внутрь выкатившиеся из нее ручки и подбирать рассыпавшиеся мелкие монетки.  
  
Лишь на подземной парковке, остановившись у своей машины, он окликнул Дерека:  
  
– Скинешь сообщение, когда появится свободное время?  
  
– Да. Как обычно.  
  
Дерек надел темные очки, поднял ворот кожаной куртки, став сразу агрессивным и неприступным – или же отгородившись так от остального мира – сел за руль камаро и с ревом рванул с места.


	4. Chapter 4

– У Дитона особенные гости? – Стайлз кивнул на плотно закрытую дверь в кабинет сержанта. Даже жалюзи были опущены, что случалось крайне редко.  
  
– Пришел бы вовремя, сам бы увидел, – Скотт потер переносицу, оторвав взгляд от бланка отчета, над которым корпел второй день и никак не мог доделать.  
  
– Эй, я провел кошмарные два часа, давясь дешевым кофе и подгоревшим беконом – и все ради бесполезной болтовни с Варгасом. Только все воспоминания о прекрасном завтраке напрочь убил. И вообще, встречи с осведомителями – это твоя работа.  
  
Скотт виновато посмотрел на него, как бы говоря: «Ты же видишь, меня погребла бумажная лавина, ты просто обязан был помочь».  
  
– С Эллисон все в порядке? – тише, чем он обычно говорил, поинтересовался Стайлз, присев на край его стола.  
  
– Да, в целом все нормально, – вздохнул Скотт и убрал подальше от руки Стайлза стопку документов: чтобы тот не сбросил их на пол, и не пришлось бы собирать их по всему отделу. – Какие-то проблемы в семье, приехал дед, с которым она не ладит, поэтому и не задержалась у отца, вернулась домой. А у тебя как вечер прошел?  
  
Стайлз приосанился, похвастаться действительно хотелось, но придумать и озвучить подходящий ответ, который не испугал бы Скотта, не успел.  
  
– Маккол, Стилински, зайдите, – позвал их Дитон, распахнув дверь и приглашая внутрь.  
  
Они подхватились сразу же: Скотт с явным облегчением оставив отчет, а Стайлз – позабыв о том, что всего секунду назад мечтал, как наполнит до краев свою любимую кружку приличным кофе и наконец-то избавится от преследовавшего его кисло-горького послевкусия во рту.  
  
Посетитель Дитона, в белой рубашке, с офицерскими нашивками пожарного, при черном галстуке – и с совершенно не сочетающейся со строгой формой взлохмаченной прической – поднялся им навстречу.  
  
– Офицер Финсток, начальник двадцать первой пожарной части, – представил гостя Дитон. – Детективы Стилински, Маккол. Закройте дверь и садитесь.  
  
Скотт и Стайлз переглянулись. Двадцать первая часть – это ведь та самая, капитана которой так рьяно критиковал на недавнем барбекю Мэтт.  
  
– Убийство в аптеке на Истлэйк. Последнее переданное нам дело, – пояснил Дитон причину их вызова. – Вы его ведете. Есть какие-нибудь подвижки?  
  
– Ничего нового, – вынужденно признал Стайлз. – Опрос свидетелей ясности не дал. Район не самый благополучный, работающих камер поблизости нет. Та, что в магазине через дорогу – бесполезный муляж для отпугивания подростков. Еще и дело нам передали поздно, большинство улик к тому времени, как мы взялись за расследование, оказалось уничтожено. Я понимаю, изначально происшествие считалось обычным пожаром, вызванным неисправностью в проводке, пока вскрытие не определило, что погибший был застрелен, и только после аптека загорелась. После повторной экспертизы пожарные следователи нашли несколько очагов возгорания, в разных местах, а значит, был умышленный поджог.  
  
– Поджогом наверняка хотели скрыть убийство, – добавил Скотт. – Но ни мотивов, ни подозреваемых у нас пока нет.  
  
– А что с похожими случаями?  
  
– Ничего. Совпадений нет, – уверено заявил Стайлз. – Мы в первую очередь проверили отчеты пожарного департамента. Было несколько схожих происшествий, но ни одно не связано напрямую с убийствами или поджогами.  
  
– Значит, плохо проверили! – громогласно заявил о своем присутствии офицер Финсток и ткнул в папки, лежащие на столе перед ним. – Я к вам не с пустыми руками пришел. Как минимум два аналогичных случая, моя часть выезжала на них. Месяц назад, вызов на Эдиссон и угол Бичбейл. Горел склад строительных материалов. Двое погибших. А две недели назад мои парни драли задницы на Карвер-стрит, вспыхнул заброшенный дом, планируемый под снос. Из подвала в тот день вынесли четверых, обгорели дочерна, мать родная не узнает.  
  
– Только оба этих происшествия ничем не затрагивают расследование, которое ведет наш отдел.  
  
Судя по тону, Дитон уже не первый раз пытался донести эту мысль до Финстока, даже своих детективов позвал.  
  
– О, я помню эти случаи, – отозвался Скотт. – Обратил внимание, потому что к их расследованию уже пытались подключить полицию. Удивился еще, зачем, ведь все погибшие умерли от огня или задохнулись дымом. Я читал отчеты. В заброшенном доме бездомные готовили на открытом огне, что привело к взрыву баллона с пропаном, а на складе было выявлено серьезное нарушение техники безопасности. Так что следователи исключили поджог.  
  
– Безглазые следователи даже не обратили внимания на то, что следы возгорания находились вовсе не на том месте, где, по их мнению, начался пожар! – не сдавался Финсток. – Это я настаивал на расследовании. И там, и там, без всяких сомнений, умышленный поджог. На тех двух пожарах моя лучшая смена работала, зря они, что ли, волосы на задницах подпаливали, чтобы им потом не верили? А они никогда не ошибаются. Настоящие ищейки. У них нюх на самодельные зажигательные смеси, состряпанные наспех из кошачьего наполнителя и бензина для зажигалок. В аптеке то же самое. Будь это мой участок и мой вызов, вам не пришлось бы ждать вскрытия и повторной пожарной экспертизы.   
  
– Все это очень интересно, но не убедительно, – Дитон указал на папки. – Ничем не подкрепленные выводы обычных пожарных против признанного заключения следователя.  
  
– И что, – с нескрываемым сарказмом поинтересовался Финсток. – Многое вы из первого отчета по аптеке почерпнули?  
  
– Второе заключение, в котором указывалось, что это поджог, действительно, было информативнее предыдущего, – признал Стайлз очевидное. – Составлено более профессионально.  
  
– Вот! – Финсток победно поднял кверху указательный палец. – И появилось оно после того, как мой капитан спасателей заглянул за натянутые полицейскими желтые ленты. Только не надо мне рассказывать, что это незаконно, все законно, не зря же я ему очередного умника из наших, из отдела по расследованию поджогов навязал. Отчет следователем писался под его диктовку, и я своему капитану верю, будто он мне мать родная. И когда он пришел ко мне и заявил, что в аптеке орудовали те же поджигатели, что и на предыдущих двух пожарах, я собрал все документы и поехал к вам. Так что, если есть возможность прижать гадов, вы обязаны жилы рвать, но выяснить правду.  
  
Стайлз, стараясь не коситься на чересчур импульсивного, по его мнению, шефа пожарных, перевел взгляд на папки – догадываясь, что обнаружит в них, если откроет.  
  
– Очаги возгорания и катализаторы идентичны, – продолжал напирать Финсток. – Я знаю, поджог доказать сложно, если не поймать поджигателя за руку, огонь все улики подчистую слизывает, никаких ДНК на жертвах, никаких следов и отпечатков. Но говорю вам, ваше аптечное убийство и мои два пожара точно связаны. Иначе зачем бы я сидел сейчас перед вами и распинался, что-то доказывая?  
  
– Сержант, – Стайлз посмотрел на Дитона. – Разрешите, я поработаю над этими случаями. Проверю все. Если дела удастся связать, у нас появятся реальные зацепки. Возможно, мы и правда имеем дело с поджигателем-фанатиком, и убитый работник аптеки мог помешать ему, поэтому и был застрелен.  
  
Дитон посмотрел на своего детектива – явно взвешивал все «за» и «против» подобного расследования.  
  
– Хорошо, – дал он, наконец, свое согласие. – Только не в ущерб остальным делам.  
  
– И не стесняйтесь обращаться за помощью! – тут же добавил Финсток. – Я и мои орлы в вашем распоряжении круглосуточно, я даже готов оторвать их от всех непристойных дел, которыми, уверен, они занимаются вне работы.  
  
Стайлз кивнул, старательно скрывая наползающую на губы улыбку – все-таки, признал он, офицер Финсток ему скорее нравился, чем забавлял – и забрал документы. Спеша остаться с ними наедине и надеясь найти среди них так необходимые ему подсказки.  
  
– У нас новое дело? – встретил их вопросом Пэрриш, едва они вышли из кабинета сержанта.  
  
– Пока у нас три не связанных между собой дела, – Стайлз положил папки себе на стол и обернулся к остальным. – Причем два даже не по нашей части. Занимайтесь текущими делами. А я проверю, что нам подкинули.

 

 

Рабочий день давно закончился, отдел опустел, а Стайлз все еще стоял перед доской с уликами и смотрел на нее так, будто пытался заставить прикрепленные к ней фотографии заговорить.  
  
Скотт выключил компьютер и снял со спинки стула пиджак.  
  
– Давай уже по домам. Подвезешь меня?  
  
– Знаешь, – задумчиво протянул Стайлз. – А Финсток, пожалуй, был прав, когда говорил, что пожары связаны.  
  
Он обернулся, и Скотт со вздохом встретился с его горящим взглядом без единого намека на усталость – только азарт и упертая готовность вцепиться в дело бульдожьей хваткой и не отпускать, пока оно не будет раскрыто.  
  
– Я покопался в его бумагах, поднял остальные отчеты по всем трем делам, – с воодушевлением продолжил Стайлз, не замечая усталости, отпечатавшейся на лице друга. – Все жертвы найдены в подвалах, пожары начались оттуда же. Правда, не понятно, почему в первых двух случаях никто не старался выбраться наружу, они даже к дверям не пытались пробиться, забились в самый дальний угол и покорно ждали свою смерть.  
  
– Отравились дымом, не смогли пройти через огонь? Банально испугались? – подсказал Скотт.  
  
– Сгоревшие тела найдены вместе, те, что были в заброшенном доме, даже за руки держались. Представляешь?.. Людей загнали в подвал, убедились, что они не могут освободиться, и подожгли здания. У Финстока все хорошо расписано, с представленными доказательствами не остается никаких сомнений в том, что это были именно поджоги, его бы капитану в пожарные следователи идти, такой талант пропадает. И если это тот самый капитан, на которого наезжал Мэтт, я готов расцеловать его на виду у всего участка, мужик явно знает свое дело. Не думаю, что за такое мне от него кулаком прилетит, ну, если Мэтт, конечно, прав на его счет.  
  
Скотт только покачал головой, смиряясь с тем, что ему приходится выслушивать.  
  
– Смотри, – Стайлз снял с доски два листка. – Здесь и здесь. Схемы распространения огня и описания очагов возгорания. Одни и те же катализаторы. Как Финсток и говорил. Все идентично. Так же, как и в аптеке, только способ убийства отличается, жертву застрелили, а не сожгли заживо. Надо бы еще проверить...  
  
– Может, завтра? И съездим, и поговорим, и опросим. Я помогу тебе. Сейчас голова уже не варит совсем. И ты бы это... – Скотт смущенно потер рукой шею, показывая на себе. – Не светил бы перед всеми. Лучше не расстегивай воротник. Пока не пройдет.  
  
Он потупился и отвел взгляд, а Стайлз недоуменно потеребил расстегнутый ворот рубашки, задел пальцами раздраженную кожу, тут же отозвавшуюся легкой колющей болью, и наконец-то догадался: Дерек. И последствия их ночного безудержного секса.  
  
– Да кому какое дело? – пожал он плечами, даже не подумав застегнуть воротник: покрасневшую метку прятать поздно, все, кто хотел, уже разглядели ее. – Пусть думают, что у меня завелась горячая цыпочка.  
  
– Со щетиной? – жалобно простонал Скотт. – Это же твой вчерашний «просто знакомый»?  
  
– Не кривись и порадуйся за меня, – Стайлз по-дружески хлопнул его по плечу. – Твоему другу обломился шикарный вечер с шикарным мужчиной. Не ты ли советовал мне обзавестись хоть какой-нибудь личной жизнью?.. Только не смей пробивать его по номерам машины. Мой «мистер обалденный секс» слишком хорош, чтобы я мог позволить себе потерять его.  
  
– Хэй, стоп! – Скотт выставил вперед руки ладонями вверх. – Я, конечно, уважаю твою жизненную позицию, но...  
  
– Хотел бы держаться от нее подальше?  
  
– Просто не хочу знать подробностей. Вот если бы ты снова попробовал с женщинами...  
  
– Лучше я буду пробовать с теми, кто мне действительно нравится.  
  
– Лидия тебе нравилась!  
  
– На первом курсе, бро. Все равно что в прошлой жизни. И это были возвышенные, платонические чувства. Поверь уже, наконец, я отлично себя чувствую в роли ее друга. Гораздо увереннее, чем когда пытался подкатить к ней, сам не понимая толком, для чего мне это надо, и кому я что пытаюсь доказать. Так что, смирись, вряд ли ты дождешься от меня откровенных рассказов о классных цыпочках. А откровения о классных мужиках тебе противопоказаны. Всякий раз, стоит мне лишь заикнуться о подробностях моей личной жизни или пожаловаться на ее отсутствие, тебя словно приступ астмы накрывает.  
  
– Да нет, я просто не представляю, как ты... как вы... – Скотт окончательно замялся и махнул рукой. – Да ну тебя. Ты же специально меня дразнишь.  
  
– Забей, – Стайлз усмехнулся. – Действительно, давай собираться, подброшу тебя к дому. Эллисон же накормит меня своими божественными отбивными? Заодно сможет пожаловаться мне на неугодную родню. Я умею слушать, когда надо.  
  
Он сгреб разбросанные по столу документы и распечатки, которыми успел обложиться за день, и одной неряшливой стопкой запихнул их в сумку, явно намереваясь еще и дома пролистать. По полу покатилась ручка, которую, не заметив, он смахнул впопыхах, а едва не упавшую кружку с недопитым кофе успел подхватить Скотт. Стайлз лишь пожал плечами: все в порядке, ты же меня знаешь, ничего не разбилось и не разлилось, зачем переживать?  
  
Уже садясь в машину, он проверил телефон – вдруг пришло сообщение от Дерека, а он не услышал? И хотя расстались они скомкано, и он понимал, что Дереку требуется время, возможность побыть наедине с воспоминаниями, которые невольно всколыхнул в нем Стайлз, именно сегодня ему почему-то хотелось посидеть с ним в баре. Выпить пива, молчаливо поддерживая, отвлекая, самому расслабляясь, купаясь в источаемом им спокойствии и не думая о деле, в котором он удивительно быстро увяз с головой. Почему-то его не покидало тревожное ощущение, что ничего хорошего это расследование не сулит, и произошедшее – только начало.  
  
Но Дерек не написал.  
  
А через три дня Стайлз узнал о новом поджоге.  
  
Он взял за правило начинать утро с проверки пожарных сводок и случившегося за предыдущие сутки: множество выездов по всему городу, незначительных и серьезных, но когда ищешь что-то одно, конкретное, и обращаешь внимание на сочетание определенных факторов, отсеять неподходящие вызовы получалось легко. За час он обычно справлялся. Сражаясь с двояким чувством – радостью от того, что ничего не нашел, ведь это означало, что новых жертв нет, и с недовольством из-за отсутствия свежих улик, без которых дело стопорилось. Ему нужна была хоть какая-нибудь подсказка, даже самая незначительная – лишь бы направила в нужную сторону.  
  
Но сейчас, вникая в детали ночного пожара, он думал только об одном: лучше бы дело, за которое он взялся, перешло в разряд нераскрытых, лучше бы фанатик-поджигатель остановился на цифре три. Потому что четвертый пожар унес жизни целой семьи – родители и трое детей: сын-подросток, только поступивший в колледж, дочь-старшеклассница и их четырехлетний брат. Добротный каменный дом, ухоженная лужайка перед крыльцом, кухня и просторная гостиная на первом этаже, спальни и детские на втором. И подвал. С мини-спортзалом: на фотографиях, сделанных следователями, все еще можно было рассмотреть остатки тренажеров – оплывшие от высокой температуры, почерневшие. Семью загнали в кладовку – самый дальний угол подвала и единственное место, которое закрывалось тяжелой прочной решеткой из кованого железа. Для чего владельцам дома понадобился такой угол, уже не узнать: из тех, кто мог бы рассказать, в живых не осталось никого. Стайлз был уверен – работал «их» поджигатель. Или поджигатели. Вряд ли одному человеку было под силу справиться с целой семьей. Если только он не запугал родителей тем, что причинит вред детям, заставив взрослых слушаться.  
  
– ...данные по жертвам, – Стайлз понял, что уже какое-то время не слушает Скотта и с трудом вспомнил, как накануне сам, когда тот предложил свою помощь, попросил его перепроверить все, известное о погибших в расследуемых им пожарах. – Работник аптеки проходил по нашей базе, приторговывал травкой и некоторыми рецептурными препаратами. Так, по мелочам, в остальном же у него даже штрафов за превышение скорости не было. Аптека закрывается в восемь. Так что в ту ночь он собирался стащить что-то из товаров или у него была назначена встреча с покупателем. Бывших дилеров не бывает, если есть возможность что-нибудь продать, они обязательно продадут. Дальше... Погибших в пожаре на строительном складе опознать не смогли, но владелец подтвердил, что никто из его работников не пропал. Значит, чужие. А в нежилом доме, скорее всего, сгорели бездомные, ночевавшие там, от тел тоже мало что осталось. Стайлз?.. Что-то случилось?  
  
Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, унимая злость – на поджигателя, забравшего новые жизни, и раздражение – на себя, ведь на какую-то долю секунды он обрадовался новостям. Пока не осознал, насколько они ужасны.  
  
– Еще один пожар. Мой запрос на открытие доступа к базе пожарного департамента отклонили, но я уговорил Дэнни помочь, надо же хоть иногда пользоваться нашей дружбой в корыстных целях, и теперь, благодаря лучшему хакеру города, у меня есть доступ ко всем необходимым отчетам. Сейчас я едва ли не раньше следователя по поджогам получаю самые свежие данные. Поджигатель переключился на семьи. Он убил их в доме, в месте, которое для каждого человека должно оставаться самым безопасным.  
  
Стайлз развернулся на стуле и уставился на карту города, прикрепленную к доске широкими полосками прозрачного скотча. Он сам повесил ее два дня назад и отметил места известных им пожаров. Надо заставить себя подняться, подумал он, поставить еще одну метку – точку на перекрестье Джефферсон и Броуди, на месте последней трагедии. Он еще с минуту отрешенно прожигал взглядом карту, а потом вдруг подорвался и схватил маркер.  
  
– Ты чего? – Скотт загремел стулом, вскакивая следом.  
  
– Вот оно! – Стайлз с нажимом обвел красным жирный кружок. А потом еще один, в стороне от отметки, и нарисовал рядом большую цифру «21». – Неужели не видишь? Если соединить места всех пожаров, – маркер со скрипом проехался по глянцевой поверхности карты, оставляя за собой ровные линии, лучами сходящиеся в общей точке. – Они все находятся на одинаковом удалении от двадцать первой пожарной части. И даже этот! – возле точки, обозначавшей аптеку, Стайлз поставил размашистую птицу. – Пожарным Финстока ехать сюда столько же, как и ко всем остальным отмеченным местам. Просто расчет из седьмой части оказался ближе, это их район, они и приняли вызов.  
  
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать... – Скотт загоревшимся взглядом окинул карту, начиная понимать, куда клонит Стайлз.  
  
– Именно. Все четыре пожара завязаны на двадцать первую часть. Или они кому-то сильно насолили, или отыгрываются на ком-то одном, работающем там. Или... – Стайлз запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке. – Да тут столько версий может быть! Вплоть до того, что поджигатель сам работает пожарным или спасателем в двадцать первой.  
  
– А на последний пожар кто выезжал?  
  
Стайлз перевел пристальный взгляд с карты на Скотта, а потом заглянул в свежий отчет.  
  
– Двадцать первая, – ответил он медленно, с расстановкой. А спустя секунду едва не сдернул Скотта с места: – Уверен, что и тут любимая смена Финстока работала. Едем к ним. Он же сам предлагал нам помощь. Вот пусть и помогает.  
  
Только в двадцать первой их ждало разочарование. Шеф Финсток их принял, усадил в мягкие кресла у себя в кабинете, велел секретарше принести им кофе, даже попытался угостить конфетами – но ничего обнадеживающего не рассказал. Он с готовностью выложил перед пришедшими к нему детективами фотографии, сделанные в еще не остывшем, только потушенном доме, но большую часть из них Стайлз уже видел. Так же, как знал, за какое время пожарные машины и скорая прибыли на место, и когда огонь удалось усмирить.  
  
– Мы можем поговорить с теми, кто был ночью на вызове?  
  
– Расчет спасателей сейчас разбирается с аварией на мосту у мэрии, – разочаровал их Финсток. – Из пожарных могу позвать только Итана. Или вам все разом нужны? Тогда приходите в четверг, сегодня не их смена. А Итан поменялся с Эйданом. Хотя не понимаю, – это уже Финсток пробурчал себе под нос. – Зачем они предупреждают о таком, все равно ведь на одно лицо, не различишь. Так, хватит просиживать мои кресла, поднимайтесь, я отведу вас.  
  
Стайлз и Скотт лишь переглянулись за спиной Финстока, начиная понемногу свыкаться с его своеобразной манерой общения. Он провел их мимо закрытой комнаты отдыха, не дал заглянуть в гараж – «Вы о вызове хотели расспросить или на пожарные машины слюни попускать?» – и завел в тренажерку, где тягал гири крепкий парень в растянутой, мокрой от пота майке с эмблемой части: черной оскаленной волчьей мордой.  
  
– Итан!  
  
С порога гаркнул Финсток, и тот с гулким ударом опустил здоровенную гирю на пол. Вытер шею полотенцем и взглянул на начальника.  
  
– Эйдан, – поправил он.  
  
– Думаешь, мне не все равно? Вам с братом давно заказали именные майки, выдрав средства из ограниченного бюджета части, вот и натягивайте их поверх формы, если не хотите, чтобы вас вечно путали, – отчитал он его и кивнул себе за спину. – К нам заглянули детективы из отдела убийств, с вопросами о ночном вызове. Кроме тебя, в части никого из выезжавших на вызов нет, значит, тебе и рассказывать. Вперед, боец.  
  
От Стайлза не укрылось, как Финсток голосом выделил это «никого», при этом пристально глядя в глаза Эйдана, и тот, собиравшийся было что-то сказать, тут же закрыл рот.  
  
– Он ваш, ребята. Расскажи им все, что сможешь.  
  
Эйдан обошел скамью, взял стоящую под ней бутылку с водой и сделал несколько неторопливых глотков.  
  
– Ну, спрашивайте, – сказал он, смахнув с подбородка пролившиеся капли.  
  
– Нам важны любые подробности, – сразу же перешел к главному Стайлз, решив пока не заострять внимание на странном поведении Финстока. – Может, что-то на этом вызове показалось вам подозрительным?  
  
– Серьезно? – Эйдан распахнул глаза. – Хотите узнать, показался ли нам подозрительным поджог, в котором погибли люди?  
  
– Так отчета же еще не было, – вклинился Скотт. – Без заключения экспертов это только догадки. Ну, на счет поджога.  
  
Эйдан глянул на него исподлобья.  
  
– Мы там были, – с грубостью в голосе, которую даже и не подумал смягчить, отрезал он. – Я без всякого заключения могу сказать, что дом подожгли, а жильцов зажарили заживо. А еще сделали все, чтобы задержать нас и как можно дольше не давать войти внутрь.  
  
– Эй, полегче, мы же пытаемся найти виновного, а значит, на вашей стороне, – Стайлз постарался сгладить ситуацию. – Вы нашли потом что-нибудь, улики, посторонние предметы, которым не место в доме? Ваш капитан осмотрел место пожара?  
  
– Да когда б он успел? – Эйдан отвел взгляд в сторону. – Кэп сам там чуть не слег, вытягивал девчонку до последнего, маску свою на нее надел, нахватался всей той дряни, что в воздухе перед пожаром распылили... Но он все равно пытался. Когда мы вскрыли входную дверь и добрались до кладовки, девочка была еще в сознании. Думали, хоть ее удастся вынести и спасти.  
  
– Разве вы не должны были сразу же передать девочку медикам? Почему ей занимался капитан спасателей?  
  
Губы Эйдана пренебрежительно искривились, показывая все, что он думает о подобных вопросах.  
  
– Несущая балка оказалась подпилена и рухнула, не выдержав жара, подвал завалило горящими досками, обратно пришлось пробиваться. А когда выбрались наружу, на руках у нас были одни трупы.  
  
Стайлз внутренне содрогнулся. И без того страшная трагедия представлялась теперь в еще более ужасном свете.  
  
– Дом подожгли. Можете не сомневаться. И сделавший это очень хотел, чтобы из того подвала никто не выбрался. В том числе и приехавшие на место спасатели.  
  
Подробностей – тех, что помогли бы в расследовании – Эйдан сообщить не смог. Он нес рукав и первым пустил воду, гася пламя, а потом помогал разбирать завал. Сказал, что капитан выбрался последним и вынес тело девочки. А после они старались не дать огню перекинуться на соседние дома, еще часа три потратили на тушение.  
  
– Как только мои орлы выдадут полноценный отчет, уверен, через день-два они оклемаются и распишут каждый свой шаг, я прослежу, чтобы вы первыми его получили, – пообещал им на прощанье Финсток, когда они пожимали друг другу руки, стоя на улице.  
  
На том и разошлись.  
  
В итоге на двадцать первую часть они потратили два часа. Следующим в списке мест, в которые обязательно надо было наведаться, значился морг: Стайлз хотел проверить данные по жертвам, но Скотта за собой тащить туда уже не стал.  
  
– Я к Лидии, – сообщил он. – Вернусь после в отдел, обсудим все, что удалось выяснить.  
  
Заранее предупреждать о том, что он заскочит к ней, Стайлз не стал: даже если не застанет Лидию, то хотя бы получит время на обдумывание уже собранной информации. Но, проходя через площадь, мимо столиков открытого кафе, он, следуя внезапному порыву, написал ей:  
  
«Выпьем кофе внизу? Из настоящих чашек с блюдцами, как серьезные успешные люди, а не из бумажных стаканчиков из автомата у тебя в коридоре?»  
  
Отправил и, покрутив телефон в руке, сел за свободный столик, дожидаясь ответа.  
  
Через минуту на экране высветилось новое сообщение:  
  
«Возьми мне как обычно».  
  
Он махнул рукой, показывая уже один раз подходившей к нему официантке, что наконец-то готов сделать заказ, и попросил принести два двойных латте. В обществе Лидии его всегда тянуло на сладкое.  
  
– Привет, дорогой, – обдав его тонкой свежестью духов, Лидия присела напротив и поправила выбившийся из прически рыжий локон. – Только не обманывай, что ты ко мне не по делу. У тебя на лице все написано.  
  
– И по делу, и просто увидеть тебя, – кофе принесли, и Стайлз закинул в свою чашку еще один кусочек сахара. Вспомнил, что с утра ничего не ел, а энергии истратил достаточно. – А может, я решил воспользоваться отсутствием Джексона, чтобы попытаться наконец-то очаровать тебя?  
  
Лидия одарила его ответной улыбкой, за которую когда-то Стайлз горы готов был свернуть – пока не понял, что ему как дорогому другу подарят ее и так, и совсем не обязательно притворяться кем-то, кем он не является. На самом деле удивительно, насколько легко близкие ему люди приняли его признание. Не привлекают женщины? Ничего страшного, зато есть любимая работа, которая имеет тебя с утра до ночи. Западаешь на мужчин? Так это же отлично. Вам будет легко понять друг друга. Не складываются отношения? Сходи на гей-парад и выбери себе самого сексуального парня. Его так часто поддерживали, что Стайлз не уставал напоминать себе, насколько же ему повезло с друзьями.  
  
– У Джексона новый проект, молодежный сериал, и – представляешь – он играет гея! – Лидия развеселилась, ничуть не скрывая, насколько ее забавляет данный факт. – Я даже предложила ему проконсультироваться у тебя, но ты же знаешь Джексона.  
  
– О, да... «Глядя на тебя, я понимаю, что лучше любого гея разбираюсь в том, как надо вести себя и, особенно, как одеваться», – передразнил он Джексона, копируя его заносчивый тон. – Вообще-то, он далеко не первый, кто обвиняет меня в том, что я неправильно подхожу к выбору вещей.  
  
– Не обращай внимания, все с тобой в порядке. Это же Джексон, он чересчур щепетилен. Бывает, он ведет себя как настоящий жеманный гей. Безумно раздражает! Но к тебе это не относится, ты же знаешь.  
  
– Знаю. И ты до сих пор с ним.  
  
– Потому что люблю? – Лидия тронула обручальное кольцо на пальце. – Лучше скажи, ты-то себе нашел кого-нибудь постоянного?  
  
– Да так, – Стайлз неловко повел плечами. – Познакомился тут с одним... Только не смейся, но парень реально стриптизер.  
  
– Настоящий? – с воодушевлением воскликнула она. – И он для тебя раздевался? Господи, не могу поверить, что ты ходил на стриптиз и склеил там мужика! И как у вас? Когда познакомишь?  
  
– Как ты себе это представляешь? Лидия, у нас договоренность о встречах ради взаимной выгоды в постели. Никаких отношений. К тому же, я работаю в полиции, а он раздевается на публику. Уверена, что нам дадут приз в номинации «пара года»?  
  
– Ты можешь говорить все, что угодно, – под проницательным взглядом Лидии сразу стало как-то не по себе. – Только в твоем голосе отлично распознается сожаление. Поправь меня, но, похоже, ты бы хотел, чтобы этот стриптизер раздевался только для тебя, – Лидия взяла его за руку. – Он настолько хорош?  
  
– Идеален, – сдавшись, вздохнул Стайлз. – По крайней мере, в том, ради чего мы встречаемся. А в остальном я держусь от него в стороне, не хочу сближаться. Пока нам обоим удобно. Но я не знаю, как долго мы протянем.  
  
– Он тебе нра-ви-тся, – нараспев протянула Лидия и лукаво подмигнула.  
  
– Знаешь, – не остался в долгу Стайлз. – Мне до сих пор не верится, что ты выбрала карьеру патологоанатома. Думал, ты пойдешь в детективы. С твоими-то способностями моментально докапываться до истины.  
  
– Зачем? Работать с мертвыми не менее интересно, чем с живыми. У них столько тайн. И все достаются мне одной. Мне только жаль, что я не могу предугадывать смерть. Тогда бы ее можно было остановить.  
  
– Кстати, о последнем, – кофе они допили, и Стайлз предложил прогуляться. – Я к тебе действительно по делу. Тела с недавнего пожара, в котором погибла семья. Я проверил, ими занималась как раз ты. Хотел спросить, есть ли что-то, что ты можешь мне рассказать?  
  
– Есть, – вмиг перейдя на деловой, серьезный тон, кивнула Лидия. – Ты же читал мое заключение? Мать и отец обгорели сильнее всего, они, как и старший ребенок, закрывали своими телами остальных двух детей, а те все равно погибли, задохнулись дымом и не выдержали полученных ожогов. Ужасная смерть. Для всех. Особенно, когда понимаешь, что не в силах спасти тех, кто полностью зависит от тебя... Но есть кое-что, о чем я не написала. Такое нельзя объяснить сухим официальным языком. А если информация просочится в прессу, погибшей семье достанется столько осуждения, что случившемуся с ними никто уже не посочувствует. Даже я не сразу обнаружила, так что ничего плохого не случится, если в отчете этого не будет. – Лидия перевела дыхание и призналась: – Четырехлетнего малыша убил не огонь. Вернее, убил его как раз он – легкие выжжены изнутри, дыхательные пути повреждены, сердце не справлялось, ожоги на теле настолько сильные, что даже не получи ребенок серьезных внутренних повреждений, спасти его не удалось бы. Я проходила практику в ожоговом. Если бы в том состоянии его смогли доставить в больницу живым, то только продлили бы его мучения и агонию. Наверняка он испытывал просто адскую всевозрастающую боль. Пока кто-то из находящихся рядом не подарил ему забвение. Его сонная артерия оказалась повреждена, может, это сестра или старший брат, если к тому времени он был еще жив и мог двигаться, воспользовались чем-то с заостренными краями и освободили его от мучений. Или кто-то еще, – добавила она едва различимо, на грани слышимости, и в ее глазах блеснули слезы. – Но все равно, кто бы это ни сделал, он действовал во имя милосердия. Поэтому я не вправе осуждать подобный поступок. Не знаю, как бы поступила сама, окажись в столь дикой, невозможной ситуации.  
  
– А девочка? – сглотнул Стайлз.  
  
Удивительно, но при ее упоминании скорбная тень, затаившаяся в глазах Лидии, когда она говорила о младшем ребенке, ушла.  
  
– Не поверишь, но девочка умерла с улыбкой на спокойном, даже умиротворенном лице. Словно ей не было больно. И кто-то ее поддерживал, был с ней в ее последние минуты. Правда, ее ожоги выглядели странно, будто часть ран начала зарубцовываться. Конечно, подобное невозможно, поэтому в моем отчете об этом ни слова. Думаю, это могла быть только присущая ей, специфическая реакция кожных покровов. Да и обгорела она меньше остальных. За счет этого и продержалась дольше. Но и ее спасти не удалось бы. Они все были обречены еще до того, как в помещение вошли пожарные. Я так и сказала офицеру Финстоку.  
  
– А при чем тут он? – насторожился Стайлз.  
  
– Он хотел знать, можно ли было спасти девочку. И когда я ответила, что нет, он, кажется, даже выдохнул. Будто боялся услышать иной ответ, боялся узнать, что его пожарные не справились. И поблагодарил за правду.


	5. Chapter 5

Домой Стайлз вернулся разбитым и уставшим. По пути он купил картонную упаковку с шестью банками пива и дешевые чипсы на закуску. Готовить что-либо сил не осталось. Хотелось напиться и забыть обо всем. Особенно о том, что рассказала Лидия. Но кое-что у нее еще нужно было спросить.  
  
По пути к дому Стайлз вспомнил, как пожарный из части Финстока, Эйдан, упомянул про распыленную в подвале отраву. Поэтому, прежде чем окончательно позабыть о работе, он написал Лидии и спросил, не находила ли она остатков каких-либо отравляющих веществ в легких жертв. И, только дождавшись ее ответного заверения, что она завтра же перепроверит, позволил себе расслабиться.  
  
Пиво отправилось в холодильник, вещи в корзину с грязным бельем – словно отстирав их, он мог избавиться от неприятного осадка, призрачным пеплом осевшим на сердце после долгого, изматывающего дня. Теплый душ, под которым он простоял минут десять, немного помог. Переодевшись в домашнее, Стайлз даже нашел в себе силы высыпать в глубокую тарелку чипсы и принести их вместе с пивом в комнату. Но как только он подцепил пальцем железное ушко и открыл банку – выругавшись, когда из нее с шипением полезла белая пена, залив ему пальцы, – раздался стук в дверь.  
  
Стайлз замер. Случайные гости к нему не ходили. Соседи за год, что он жил здесь, тоже ни разу не беспокоили. Всех, кого он хотел видеть у себя, он приглашал сам. Короткий стук повторился. И Стайлз, на ходу вытирая испачканную пивом руку подобранной со стола измятой салфеткой, отправился открывать.  
  
На пороге, привалившись плечом к косяку, стоял Дерек.  
  
Бледный, осунувшийся, с незнакомым лихорадочным блеском в глазах. Стайлзу он показался еще более разбитым, чем он сам. Но едва увидев его, Дерек глубоко вдохнул и даже как будто расслабился немного.  
  
– Знаю, мы не договаривались, – сказал он в свое оправдание, и его голос прозвучал пугающе безжизненно и серо, словно был выхолощен от любых эмоций. – Но мне надо было увидеть тебя.  
  
– Эй, все в порядке.  
  
Стайлз вдруг осознал, что Дерек собирается развернуться и уйти. Пришел, посмотрел на него – и обратно. Видимо, туда, откуда явился. А если судить по его состоянию, позади он оставил что-то очень нехорошее.  
  
– У меня тоже выдался паршивый день. Зато есть пиво, а через час начнется трансляция бейсбольного матча. Даже если ты ни за кого не болеешь и не увлекаешься спортом, я отличный комментатор, со мной самая скучная игра покажется интересной. Так что, считай, мы договорились только что. Проходи.  
  
Он посторонился, пропуская замешкавшегося Дерека внутрь. А потом молча смотрел, как тот стягивает куртку и разувается. При этом двигается сдержанно и осторожно, словно бережет себя. Так обычно ведут себя при какой-нибудь болезненной травме, машинально подметил Стайлз. И вдруг остро понял, что совсем не знает Дерека, не чувствует, что ему нужно: дружеские объятия, расспросы о том, что случилось, отвлекающая пустая болтовня? Или же исцеляющий секс, медленный и спокойный – или, наоборот, резкий и агрессивный? А может, он из тех, кто предпочитает молчаливо все перемалывать в себе, не умея делиться? Или чурается напористости, когда в его личное пространство лезут чересчур настойчиво? Да Стайлз даже не знал, какое пиво он любит, и нравится ли оно ему вообще. Зато сам Дерек, похоже, был в курсе его предпочтений – по крайней мере, в тот раз, когда он забирал его от дома Скотта и заранее озаботился выпивкой на вечер, он купил именно ту марку, бутылки с которой чаще всего появлялись в холодильнике Стайлза. Выходит, не только обратил внимание, но и запомнил.  
  
Стоило признать – все, что он мог рассказать о Дереке, сводилось к нескольким скудным пунктам: он классно трахается, горяч в одежде и, особенно, без нее, он стриптизер, у него отпадное тело, он готовит по утрам вкусные омлеты, водит крутую тачку, живет, кажется, с сестрой, и его родители погибли. Все. На этом список под названием «Дерек» заканчивался. Стайлз даже его фамилии не знал. Как-то и в голову не приходило спросить. И что означает его татуировка, ни разу не поинтересовался. Хотя о своих шрамах от ранений давно все выболтал. И Дерек внимательно его слушал.  
  
– Ты еще с кем-нибудь, кроме меня, встречаешься?  
  
Дерек, успевший пройти в комнату и устроиться на диване, поднял на него озадаченный взгляд. Было видно, что вопрос Стайлза застал его врасплох, выдернул из мыслей, в которых он плавал.  
  
– Зачем мне кто-то еще? – Дерек неопределенно пожал плечами. – С тобой хорошо. Комфортно. Плюс ты не злишься, когда наши встречи срываются по моей вине.  
  
– А на работе? – продолжал допытываться Стайлз.  
  
– А на работе просто бывает очень тяжело.  
  
Дерек откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. Стайлзу вдруг захотелось подойти к нему и разгладить напряженную складку между его сведенных бровей. Хоть как-то помочь расслабиться.  
  
Но вместо этого он одернул себя и сказал:  
  
– Сиди. Сейчас еще пива принесу.  
  
Он вышел на кухню, достал из холодильника новую банку и замер: как-то странно все. Зачем Дерек здесь? Зачем он попросил его остаться? Они ведь даже не друзья. Им хорошо вдвоем как раз потому, что они не забивают свое общение посторонними проблемами, не подмешивают в свои встречи личное и не относящееся к тому малому, что их связывает. К чему тогда это необъяснимое желание задержать, расспросить – ведь его явно что-то гложет – самому поделиться тем, как прошел день? Стайлз не понимал себя и всерьез начинал бояться того, что чувствует в присутствии своего горячего стриптизера.  
  
В кармане завибрировал телефон, вынуждая отвлечься от неожиданных мыслей. Он уставился на не определившийся номер. Хотел было сбросить, но передумал – могут же и по работе звонить – и принял вызов.  
  
– Стайлз? – услышал он в трубке незнакомый женский голос. С уверенными, если не сказать наглыми интонациями. – Дерек же сейчас у тебя?  
  
– Да, Дерек здесь, – даже не стараясь скрыть удивления, после небольшой заминки ответил он, на всякий случай оглянувшись на приоткрытую дверь, ведущую в комнату. – А...?  
  
– Не жена, не бойся, – со смешком ответили ему. – Я Эрика. Просто хотела проверить, добрался ли он до тебя, и не выставил ли ты его вон.  
  
– Добрался, – Стайлз наконец-то справился с растерянностью. – И что теперь? Объяснишь, зачем звонишь? А потом попросишь не рассказывать ему о твоем звонке?  
  
В трубке хмыкнули.  
  
– Уверена, Дерек и так уже нас услышал.  
  
– Вряд ли, он сейчас не рядом.  
  
– Пфф, да как знаешь. Просто позаботься о нем, ладно? Я серьезно. Он ни за что добровольно не признается, что иногда и ему нужно вовремя подставленное дружеское плечо или дружеская оплеуха, а ты вроде неплохой человек, он тебе доверяет почему-то. Присмотри сегодня за ним. А я при встрече отблагодарю тебя самым лучшим в твоей жизни кофе.  
  
Странная собеседница отключилась.  
  
Стайлз еще некоторое время в замешательстве смотрел на потухший экран, пытаясь уложить в голове смысл короткого сумбурного разговора, а потом внес последний номер в контакты и подписал: «Эрика не жена». В следующий раз врасплох она его подобным звонком не застанет.  
  
Странно, но после этого звонка появилось ощущение, что Дерек стал ему как будто бы немного ближе. Он узнал о нем что-то новое, заглянул мельком на ту сторону его жизни, знакомства с которой сознательно избегал. А еще Стайлз ощутил зарождающееся желание как-то помочь ему, сделать так, чтобы он почувствовал себя лучше. Когда он вернулся в комнату, едва не забыв прихватить пиво, за которым ходил, Дерек так и сидел, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и, кажется, даже с места не сдвинулся.  
  
– Эрика? – устало и как-то обреченно поинтересовался он, не открывая глаз и не поворачивая головы.  
  
– Сказала, что волнуется за тебя, – Стайлз поставил банку на столик перед ним. – Бывает, я за Скотта тоже волнуюсь, если у него что-то случается. Хорошие друзья так и должны поступать, – напрямую спрашивать о том, кем она ему приходится, Стайлз не решился, зато выдвинул предположение, давая возможность Дереку согласиться и избавить их обоих от неловкости, если все окажется куда запутанней.  
  
– Эрика слишком многое себе позволяет.  
  
Дерек нехотя полез в карман, достал телефон – при этом по его лицу пробежала едва заметная болезненная судорога, когда он задел рукой правый бок, – и, набрав номер, поднес трубку к уху.  
  
– Эрика, – весомо и властно уронил он, когда дождался ответа.  
  
И Стайлзу, хотя обращались вовсе не к нему, от подобного тона захотелось тут же пригнуться и сделать все, лишь бы заслужить прощение. Даже интересно, что Дерек мог быть таким – жестким, давящим внутренней силой.  
  
– Ты в последний раз суешь нос в мой телефон, – продолжил Дерек, и каждое его слово припечатывало, словно тяжелый удар. – Я буду в порядке. Физически, да. Я знаю, что переборщил. А ты знаешь, что иначе нельзя было. Все остальное касается только меня. Не забывай, это я несу за тебя ответственность, а не наоборот.  
  
– У тебя что-то случилось? – все же поинтересовался Стайлз, когда Дерек закончил свой краткий воспитательный монолог и положил телефон на стол.  
  
– Кое-что, с чем я не смог справиться, и что напомнило мне о прошлом, – обтекаемо ответил он. – Мне нужно было уйти из дома, где чуть ли не каждый чувствует мое состояние и душит сочувствующей заботой.  
  
– И ты сбежал.  
  
– Да, – Дерек задержал на нем долгий, внимательный взгляд. – К тебе.  
  
Было что-то в его тоне такое, что Стайлзу вдруг показалось, будто Дерек и сам до конца не осознавал точную причину, побудившую его приехать сюда.  
  
– Значит, ты по адресу, – с нарочитым оптимизмом обнадежил он его. Легче было проигнорировать прозвучавшее из уст Дерека полупризнание, чем вдумываться, зачем он вообще заговорил о таком. – Никакой заботы. Никакой опеки. Пиво, бейсбол, снова пиво. Дурацкие разговоры. У нас намечается отличный вечер, как считаешь? Только, прежде чем мы стукнемся банками, ответь мне на последний вопрос: Эрика твоя сестра?  
  
– Нет. Но Эрика в моей семье. Сестра загорает сейчас на каких-то островах в Тихом океане, у нее свадебное путешествие.  
  
– И о твоих проблемах она, конечно же, не знает.  
  
– Я бы тоже хотел о них забыть на то время, что я здесь.  
  
И они забыли. Стайлз больше не расспрашивал и не пытался что-либо узнать сверх того, что ему уже рассказали. Странно, но им обоим было хорошо сейчас вдвоем – он видел, что и Дерек доволен тем, как проводит вечер, – и заканчивать спонтанную встречу сексом совершенно не хотелось. Позже, досмотрев провальный бейсбольный матч, они все же улеглись в постель, но и тогда возбуждение, ставшее уже привычным, едва они соприкасались обнаженной кожей, их не накрыло. Были усталость, опустошенность – пусть и своя у каждого – и незнакомое доселе желание просто находиться рядом. Потребность обнять, самому прижаться: едва слышно охнув от того, как крепко Дерек притиснул его к себе в ответ, будто опасался, что Стайлз ускользнет из его рук. Они даже не стали раздеваться полностью. Завалились спать в майках и трусах. Как уставшая от многих совместно проведенных лет семейная пара. Стайлз только успел подметить, что Дерек действительно бережется не просто так: когда он нагнулся, снимая джинсы, и майка немного задралась, показался кусок широкого пластыря, наклеенного на правый бок, а на правом бедре у него виднелись красные следы, больше всего похожие на недавно подживший ожог. Но Стайлз сделал вид, что не заметил: во-первых, он обещал, что вечер они проведут, не думая о том, что каждого из них тревожит, а во-вторых, утром Дерек наверняка попросит помощи в смене повязки, тогда он и расспросит обо всем.  
  
Вот только он не предполагал, что грядущее утро, по мнению Дерека, должно начаться с рассветом. Хотя прежде, оставаясь ночевать у него, он так рано не подрывался.  
  
– Полпятого же, – простонал Стайлз, бросив полусонный взгляд на часы и так и не найдя в себе сил подняться. Наоборот, он еще глубже зарылся в одеяла, компенсируя холод, пробравшийся к нему, едва Дерек встал.  
  
Но снова заснуть не удалось. Он лежал, ворочался и прислушивался к тому, как шумит в ванне вода, как Дерек ходит по кухне – и почему-то эти простые, домашние звуки наполнили все вокруг ощущением правильности и уюта. Стайлз сел на кровати, протер глаза, одернул помятую после сна майку и все-таки вышел из комнаты.  
  
– Мне пора, – Дерек уже полностью оделся, даже куртку накинул. – Не знаю, когда снова удастся вырваться.  
  
Он переступил с ноги на ногу, словно колебался между желанием остаться и необходимостью идти. А потом протянул руку и провел пальцами сверху вниз по обнаженному плечу Стайлза, лаская теплую кожу.  
  
– Давай, – вдруг охрипшим, наверное, со сна – как он сам попытался убедить себя – голосом, подтолкнул его к выходу Стайлз. – Я сварю кофе и тоже возьмусь за работу. У меня запутанное дело в самом разгаре, посижу перед выходом над бумагами.  
  
Дерек кивнул и сжал его запястье.  
  
– Будь осторожен со своим расследованием, – неожиданно попросил он и открыл дверь.  
  
Странно, Стайлз не помнил, чтобы рассказывал ему о деле. Наверное, проболтался, когда они пили пиво. Но, черт возьми, приятно, что Дерек волнуется о нем. А еще в корзине для мусора он заметил валяющийся сверху содранный пластырь с желтовато-красными следами впитавшейся в бинт сукровицы. Значит, Дерек сам поменял себе повязку. Не известно только, где он новый пластырь взял. Не с собой же принес? Потому что в его собственной аптечке, он точно это знал, ничего, кроме аспирина, не было.

 

 

Стайлз свернул с главной улицы и задним ходом загнал машину на узкую подъездную дорожку между магазином и высоким деревянным забором. Заглушил мотор и посмотрел вперед через лобовое стекло: из плотной тени переулка, в котором припарковался – на свет открытой улицы впереди. На фоне окружающих опрятных участков, с заборчиками, зелеными лужайками и почтовыми ящиками с флажками у калиток, черный обугленный остов сгоревшего дома казался чем-то инородным и жутким. Особенно, в такое ясное, погожее утро. В покореженных рамах торчали осколки выбитого стекла, каменный фундамент и стены покрывал толстый слой копоти, прогоревшая крыша просела внутрь. Стайлз бы не удивился, если бы от мертвого дома до сих пор исходил жар. Хорошо еще, что огонь не перекинулся на соседние здания – судя по всему, в ночь трагедии здесь был самый настоящий ад.  
  
Он побарабанил пальцами по рулю. Пожалуй, спонтанное решение приехать сюда перед работой, чтобы самому все увидеть и осознать масштабы произошедшего, оказалось правильным. Надо бы выйти, пересечь улицу и осмотреться. Может, даже поднырнуть под полицейскую ленту, натянутую перед крыльцом. Найти вход в подвал. Перед глазами сразу же встали сделанные там фотографии, а в нос ударил фантомный запах гари.  
  
И тут сбоку, привлекая внимание, с той же стороны, откуда он приехал, раздался низкий нарастающий рокот. Звук приблизился – и мимо темного переулка, вглубь которого Стайлз загнал свою машину, прокатился массивный байк с поблескивающими хромированными деталями. Мотоцикл, урча и шурша колесами по гравию, сбавил скорость и остановился перед сгоревшим домом. Сидящий на нем мужчина снял с головы черный шлем, поддел подножку, ставя на нее мотоцикл, перекинул ногу через сиденье, поднялся и решительно зашагал к колышущейся на ветру желтой ленте.  
  
Стайлз не верящим взглядом буравил спину удаляющейся высокой фигуры.  
  
Дерек.  
  
Те же синие джинсы, в которых он явился к нему накануне. Та же кожаная куртка. И тот же байк, на котором он вез его в первый вечер их знакомства. Стайлз вспомнил, что утром, уходя, Дерек натянул на руки перчатки с коротко обрезанными пальцами – вряд ли он стал надевать их, если бы приехал на машине. Значит, ему надо было – как он выразился когда-то? – быстро и маневренно.  
  
Первым порывом было выскочить из машины и окликнуть его. Так сделал бы Стайлз-любовник. Но Стайлз-полицейский крепче сжал руки на руле и остался сидеть на месте.  
  
Совершенно не таясь, будто имел полное право здесь находиться, Дерек обошел дом, внимательно осмотрел боковое крыло, пострадавшее от огня сильнее всего, и остановился у входа в подвал. Провел рукой по перекошенному косяку – дверь пожарным, похоже, пришлось выбивать, когда они пытались проникнуть внутрь, – присел на корточки, собрал пальцами гарь с порога, растер и поднес к лицу, принюхиваясь. А потом ловко нырнул в черный провал, дав поглотить себя темноте.  
  
И точно такая же темнота, только сотканная из смятения и растерянности, накрыла Стайлза с головой. Он сидел и не мог пошевелиться. Понимал, что надо собраться, взять себя в руки, восстановить контроль над захлестнувшими его эмоциями, трезво взглянуть на ситуацию. Но пока его мысли суматошно прыгали от обывательско-недоуменного «Что он здесь делает?» до наполненного профессиональным подозрением «Неужели он замешан?»  
  
Вновь снаружи Дерек показался только спустя полчаса – вытирая руки и заворачивая что-то не очень крупное, издалека не рассмотреть, в испачканную черным тряпицу, а после пряча в карман куртки.  
  
В груди у Стайлза екнуло и стало страшно. Он вдруг отчетливо осознал, что находится в крохотном шаге от того, чтобы разочароваться в человеке, которому еще час назад доверял. Как бы он хотел повернуть время вспять и не приезжать сюда! Тогда бы он ничего не увидел, ни о чем не узнал бы – и сохранил того Дерека, к которому привык. С которым ему было хорошо.  
  
Сейчас же он смотрел на кого-то иного – собранного, с хищными повадками, опасного, четко знающего, что он делает. Не таким Дерек запомнился ему, когда они лежали рядом в постели – или когда тепло касался пальцев его руки, передавая бутылку с пивом. Или готовил завтрак, расхаживая полуголым по его маленькой кухне.  
  
Все еще борясь с подозрением, зарождающимся, только начавшим оформляться, но уже упорно пытающимся выдавить из его разума мельчайшие сомнения, Стайлз проследил, как Дерек вернулся к мотоциклу. Как сел, в последний раз окинул хмурым взглядом сгоревший дом и, оставляя за собой густое облако выхлопных газов, резко сорвался с места.  
  
Сейчас только одно можно было сказать наверняка: что бы Дерек ни разнюхивал в подвале, обнаруженное там его явно не порадовало. Стайлз провел по лицу руками, словно стирая одолевающие его нехорошие мысли. Он полицейский, напомнил он себе. Он должен думать о деле. Должен разобраться в том, что увидел. Без поблажек, без предвзятости. Может, все совсем не так, как он себе напридумывал. Пока рано делать какие-либо выводы. Нужно все досконально проверить, самому, не подключая полицию, узнать, куда Дерек поехал... Конечно, угнаться за мотоциклом и пытаться не стоило. Вместо этого он взялся за телефон и набрал Дэнни.  
  
– Привет, дружище! – он очень старался, чтобы его голос звучал по-деловому ровно и бодро. – Окажи мне еще одну услугу. Ты же ас в слежке, и у тебя наверняка есть доступ к городским камерам. Мне позарез необходимо выяснить, куда сейчас поехал один человек.  
  
– Официально такого доступа у меня нет, – уклончиво ответил Дэнни после того, как внимательно, не перебивая выслушал его просьбу. – Ты ведь можешь сам получить нужные тебе записи, если сделаешь запрос через свой отдел.  
  
– А неофициально? Потому что моя слежка, как бы сказать, не имеет официальной подоплеки, это частная просьба.  
  
– Это же не связано с тем делом о поджогах, о котором мы говорили в прошлый раз? Потому что, Стайлз, если у вас действует серийный поджигатель, то это дело надо передавать в ФБР, ты же знаешь.  
  
– Не связано, нет, – он немного замялся, обдумывая, что можно сказать Дэнни. – Это насчет... моего парня. Просто хочу проверить его.  
  
– Ого, – Дэнни многозначительно кашлянул, и по его голосу, когда он заговорил вновь, было слышно, что он улыбается. – Да ты по уши вляпался, друг, раз подключаешь ресурсы ФБР и мои, лишь бы проверить, к кому он поехал после тебя.  
  
«Эх, знал бы ты, как я на самом деле вляпался, – мысленно ответил Стайлз. – Если окажется, что Дерек замешан, а я с ним настолько близко знаком...»   
  
– Мне просто надо знать, Дэнни. Ты, правда, здорово меня выручишь.  
  
– Ладно, скидывай данные. Только из чувства солидарности позволяю тебе пользоваться моей добротой.  
  
– Ты настоящий друг! Так и знал, что ты не бросишь в беде.  
  
Он продиктовал номер байка и указал место, с которого стоит начать поиски. Правда, назвал ближайший перекресток, за которым скрылся Дерек, а не адрес сгоревшего дома. Дэнни не должен связать просьбу о слежке с расследуемым им поджогом. Самому бы во всем разобраться. Потому что, если Дерек причастен, а он встречался с ним... Нет, об этом думать он не хотел. Боялся узнать, куда его могут завести подобные прагматичные рассуждения. И, пожалуй, сейчас его меньше всего волновала возможность отстранения от расследования – если откроется его связь с подозреваемым. На самом деле Стайлз вообще не хотел, чтобы Дерек входил в число замешанных в поджоге людей.  
  
Следующий звонок он сделал Скотту.  
  
– Выручай. Я знаю, ты пробил номер парня, с которым я уехал от твоего дома. Черное камаро, помнишь? – Скотт сконфужено закашлялся, начал отнекиваться, но Стайлз прервал его: – Все в порядке, бро, просто скажи мне, что ты узнал.  
  
К своему стыду, сам он пробить имя владельца не мог – по банальной причине: не помнил номера машины Дерека. Хорошо хоть, номер мотоцикла записал. Но Дерек вроде упоминал, что владелец не он, мотоцикл принадлежит его другу – или то был коллега по работе? Стайлз и видел-то этого Айзека лишь раз, мельком, и почти не запомнил, потому что пялился в тот момент на голый торс стриптизера-пожарного.  
  
– Ага... Сейчас, – судя по звуку, Скотт зашелестел бумажками. – Его зовут Дерек Хейл. Права калифорнийские, выданы в Бикон-Хиллс. Между прочим, семья Эллисон тоже из Бикон-Хиллс, занятное совпадение, правда? А больше я о нем ничего не узнавал, ты же просил не лезть. Стой, ты что, даже этого о нем не знал? И так спокойно поехал с ним? А если бы...  
  
– Скотт, все в порядке. Я могу за себя постоять. Кстати, если Дитон будет спрашивать обо мне, скажи, я работаю по делу Финстока, и что у меня есть зацепки.  
  
Хейл... Вроде похожая фамилия где-то мелькала недавно, но как ни старался, вспомнить, где он ее слышал, Стайлз не мог. Была бы она редкой... а так встречается довольно часто. Да и мысли сейчас заняты иным. Вопрос с фамилией подождет: нужно было сделать еще один важный звонок.  
  
– Пап, привет. Как дела? Ну да, давно не звонил. Ты же знаешь, обязательно приеду, как только выкрою хотя бы несколько свободных дней, а сейчас никак. Совсем. Да один, ну с кем мне ехать, я же работаю с утра до ночи, какие отношения? Слушай, ты ведь, как шериф, можешь посмотреть старые дела? Да, меня именно Бикон-Хиллс интересует. Дерек Хейл и его семья. С ними что-то случилось, кажется, погибли почти все. Мне нужны подробности. Возможно, это связано с делом, которое я сейчас веду. Ничего серьезного, но проверить стоит. Ага, я подожду. Конечно, я хорошо питаюсь, ну, пап! И я тебя люблю. Пока.  
  
Стайлз выдохнул. Разговоры с отцом всегда были долгожданными, но и некоторое чувство вины после себя оставляли – он действительно слишком давно к нему не приезжал. И к себе не звал. Вот разберется с делом и обязательно съездит.  
  
Телефон в руке оповестил о новом пришедшем сообщения, он подумал, что это Дэнни так оперативно сработал, но новость была от Лидии:  
  
«Ты оказался прав, в легких жертв действительно найдены остатки растительного происхождения. Я сделала анализ, скорее всего, это были распыленные в воздухе мельчайшие частицы перемолотого корня аконита, довольно ядовитое и опасное растение, но только если пытаться съесть его, а не вдыхать. Надеюсь, помогла, а не запутала еще больше».  
  
Насчет аконита стоило узнать поподробнее, сделал он мысленную пометку. Например, может ли растение оказывать дурманящий или галлюциногенный эффект.  
  
Информация от Дэнни пришла, когда он заехал на служебную стоянку. Стайлз рассчитывал на привычный скупой список с перечислением времени и мест, а получил на почту подборку коротких видеороликов, собранных с дорожных камер. Качество было разным, где-то сносным, где-то откровенно плохим, но все равно в его руках оказалось сосредоточено настоящее богатство. Стайлз просмотрел записи сразу же, как только припарковался на своем обычном месте, даже из машины выходить не стал.  
  
Мотоцикл удалось проследить до предполагаемого, как он решил, места жительства Дерека. Не самый центр города, но и не окраина. Высокое массивное здание рядом с изрядно запущенным, малолюдным парком: бывший заводской корпус, переоборудованный под жилье. На верхних этажах, сверкая огромными окнами, отражали солнечные лучи двухэтажные лофты, первый этаж занимала автомастерская, неплохая, судя по тому, что название было на слуху и ее нахваливали в городе, а с другой стороны разместился мексиканский ресторанчик. Однако перед тем как загнать мотоцикл на подземную парковку, Дерек побывал в городе еще в двух местах. Посетил ту самую аптеку, с которой началось расследование Стайлза, ловко, не задев и не повредив оставленного полицией заграждения, проник внутрь, но пробыл там от силы минут десять, не больше. А после заехал в кондитерскую – Стайлз даже и подумать не мог, что Дереку знакомо это место: в «Банни» продавались лучшие пончики в городе, уж как ему, работающему в полиции, об этом не знать? Впрочем, из знаменитой кондитерской Дерек вышел с пустыми руками – и это показалось Стайлзу куда подозрительнее, чем его недавний интерес к местам преступлений.  
  
А еще не давала покоя ремарка Дэнни, которой тот сопроводил свое письмо: «Парень хорош, но врешь ты бездарно. Два дня, и если не найдешь веских доказательств, чтобы я не делал этого, я направлю к вам ФБР».  
  
Отлично, в сердцах стукнул по рулю Стайлз. Теперь, если на Дерека действительно найдется что-то серьезное, расследование придется отдать ФБР. И никого там не будет заботить, каким внимательным Дерек может быть по утрам. А вызванный свидетелем детектив отдела убийств ничего, кроме того, что подозреваемый – отличный любовник, и выдавить из себя не сможет. Так что, даже если ему и кажется неправильным то, что он без спросу собирается влезть в ту часть жизни Дерека, о которой при их отношениях ему знать не полагалось, надо поскорее прекращать об этом думать. Не та сейчас ситуация, чтобы стараться быть правильным. Кредитная история, точное место работы, приводы и штрафы – скучные, сухие факты, но он должен узнать о Дереке как можно больше и как можно скорее. Быстрее было бы снова обратиться к Дэнни, но тогда тот точно начнет подозревать, что Стайлз намеренно действует в обход ФБР. А ему очень нужны были эти два дня. Поэтому придется собирать информацию самому: штрафы и прочие нарушения пробить через полицейскую базу, по имени найти сведения об уплате налогов, оттуда выйти на место работы. И постоянно напоминать себе, что все это он делает не только ради расследования, но и ради себя. Он должен первым докопаться до правды – какой бы горькой та ни была.  
  
Отец позвонил под вечер.  
  
– Сын, ты точно ни во что опасное не ввязался? Я узнал о той семье. Дело давно закрыто за неимением состава преступления, но история плохая. Хейлы жили в Бикон-Хиллс чуть ли не с самого основания города, можно сказать, старожилы. Они действительно десять лет назад погибли в пожаре. Вся семья. Четырнадцать человек. Тела настолько обгорели, что настоящего опознания не проводили, извлекли из подвала, пересчитали количество погибших, сверили с численностью семьи, цифра сошлась, значит, выживших нет. Следствие вел прежний шериф, но он умер в прошлом году, так что уточнить детали мне не у кого. Все, что известно о причинах пожара – только то, что записано в деле: несчастный случай, возгорание из-за неисправной проводки. Это маленький городок, до моего прихода всерьез сложными расследованиями никто не занимался, то, что здесь случалось, часто здесь же и оставалось, даже в общую базу не попадало.  
  
Стайлз почувствовал, что совсем запутался.  
  
– У меня тут есть один Дерек Хейл, и он очень даже жив.  
  
– Фамилия и имя не такие уж и редкие, на самом деле.  
  
– Или в том пожаре кому-то удалось спастись.  
  
– Не знаю, сын, я отправил тебе копию дела, там не много, посмотри сам, твой ли это Дерек Хейл. Фотографий, правда, нет, но хотя бы возраст сопоставишь. Была еще какая-то неразбериха с наследством и страховкой, насколько я понял, не все свидетельства о смерти были корректно оформлены, каких-то вообще не досчитались. Но кому в итоге ушли немалые деньги, я не могу сказать, это уже не в моей компетенции. Ели нужна будет помощь в расследовании, ты знаешь, к кому обратиться. В любое время.  
  
– Спасибо, пап. Ты лучший.  
  
Он распечатал полученные от отца документы и взялся за любимый красный маркер. Среди погибших на пожаре в Бикон-Хиллс, действительно, упоминался некий Дерек Хейл. А так же его мать, Талия, отец, брат матери Питер, сестры – младшая Кора и старшая Лора, и еще куча всевозможных родственников. Семья и правда была большой. Но если «его» Дерек и Дерек из Бикон-Хиллс – один и тот же человек, кто тогда погиб вместо него на пожаре? К тому же, «его» Дерек упоминал сестру, выходит, выживших было двое – а это означает, что кто-то еще сгорел, заняв место Лоры или Коры.  
  
Сама собой пришла гадкая, омерзительная в своей черствости мысль, что человек, получивший подобную травму в детстве, вполне мог стать поджигателем, когда вырос, и теперь снова и снова воссоздает трагедию, сломавшую его. Или же, похолодев, подумал Стайлз, Дерек ведь и тот давний пожар мог устроить. Очень уж все инциденты похожи – здание вспыхивает из-за неисправной проводки, тела находят в подвале, выживших нет. Стало по-настоящему страшно. Кем должен быть человек, способный на такое? Что у него должно быть в голове?  
  
– Да нет, – будто наваждение, отогнал от себя непрошеные мысли Стайлз. Причем испугался он как раз того, что вообще мог подумать такое о Дереке. – Я бы заметил.  
  
И тут же, идя на поводу у своего внутреннего полицейского, на которого он уже начинал злиться за подобные «подсказки», мысленно отругал себя: «Что бы ты заметил? Когда? В перерывах между оргазмами?» А вот факты игнорировать не получалось. Как бы ему ни хотелось, Стайлз вынужден был признать, что он отвык смотреть на мир непредвзято, как обычный человек. Дерек что-то вынес с последнего пожара, возможно, улику, которая могла навести на его след. Он ездил к аптеке – и Стайлз был твердо уверен, что если он проверит остальные два пожара, те самые, которые поначалу даже не считались поджогами, среди показаний свидетелей он обязательно найдет упоминания о темноволосом мужчине, замеченном у склада, а потом и возле заброшенного дома спустя день или два после происшествий. Плюс – увиденные им вчера следы на его теле: красноватые, болезненно выглядевшие отметины, больше всего походившие на следы от ожога.  
  
Стайлз почти ненавидел себя. Почему он не может думать о том, что это с Дереком случилось что-то нехорошее, а не он заставил кого-то страдать? Неужели он настолько испорчен работой, что уже не в состоянии сопереживать и с пугающей легкостью умаляет достоинства человека, с которым у него близость, только потому, что увидел его на месте преступления? Ему ведь даже в голову не пришел самый простой и для многих наиболее очевидный вывод – что Дерек мог быть знаком с погибшей семьей и сам решил разузнать, что с ними случилось.  
  
Он остро понял, что запутался: в себе, в работе, в своих связях. Ему необходимо хоть с кем-нибудь поделиться – догадками, сомнениями. Да тому же Скотту рассказать. Но Скотт увлеченно общался по телефону с Эллисон, сообщая ей – и всему отделу заодно, вернее тем, кто находился с ним в одной комнате, – что забронировал на вечер столик в ресторане и через час заедет за ней, и Стайлз не знал, хватит ли у него запала дождаться, когда тот закончит разговор. Он повертел в руках бумажку, на которой еще утром написал: «Дерек Хейл. Калифорния. Бикон-Хиллс. Эллисон». Фамилия Хейл была дважды подчеркнута, и рядом стоял жирный знак вопроса. А еще Скотт упоминал, что Эллисон с семьей когда-то жила в Бикон-Хиллс. Значит, она вполне могла слышать о трагедии Хейлов. Или лучше сразу обратиться к ее отцу? Наверняка Крис Арджент что-то вспомнит. Насесть же на Дерека с расспросами и гадать, в каком из ответов тот мог солгать или не договорить всей правды, сейчас, не имея на руках и десятой толики необходимых ему фактов, – нет, еще слишком рано, с подобным разговором Стайлз спешить не хотел.  
  
– Буду на связи, – кинул он Пэрришу, единственному, кто поднял взгляд, когда он поднялся и, прихватив куртку, направился к двери. – Появился новый свидетель, хочу его опросить.  
  
– Так вызови его сюда, – посоветовал Пэрриш. – Ты и так из-за этого дела с поджогами даже поесть и нормально поспать не можешь.  
  
– Самому съездить быстрее будет.  
  
К тому же он не представлял, как объяснит Дитону – который, к слову, до сих пор считал, что Стайлз зря тратит время, раскручивая случаи, в которых даже пожарные следователи не признали поджогов, – для чего он решил откопать давно закрытое дело, не имеющее к ним никакого отношения.


	6. Chapter 6

Вечером Криса Арджента с большой вероятностью можно было застать в принадлежащем ему охотничьем клубе. Под просторный «Ганслингер» был приспособлен двухэтажный кирпичный дом в старой части города. Весь первый этаж занимал большой магазин, а на втором располагались комнаты клуба и личный кабинет владельца. Магазин Стайлзу нравился – оформленный в стиле охотничьего загородного домика, с головами косуль и кабанов на стенах. К тому же, помимо обычных ружей, карабинов и пистолетов, у Арджента всегда имелись в продаже и особенные вещи: редко используемые сейчас для охоты луки с арбалетами, часто антикварные, коллекционные, или экзотические бумеранги, привезенные прямиком из Австралии.  
  
В магазине его знали, на счету Стайлза было несколько не самых дешевых покупок, да и со Скоттом, уже год встречавшимся с Эллисон, он сюда не раз заходил. Поэтому, когда Стайлз спросил о Крисе Ардженте, продавец, не отвлекаясь от расстановки ружей в шкафу, кивнул наверх:  
  
– Мистер Арджент у себя. Можете подождать в галерее, там стоят удобные кресла. Думаю, он скоро освободится.  
  
– Отлично. Спасибо.  
  
Стайлз поднялся по лестнице и, не спеша, стал прогуливаться, рассматривая развешенные по стенам картины с красочными и порой весьма откровенными сюжетами травли диких зверей. Дойдя до неплотно прикрытой двери в кабинет, он хотел было повернуть обратно, но задержался, уловив обрывок доносящегося изнутри спора:  
  
– ...ты зря приехал, Джерард. Оставь мою дочь в покое. Я отошел от активных дел в первую очередь ради нее. Эллисон незачем знать, чем занималась ее семья.  
  
– Ты чересчур легко простил им убийство Кейт.  
  
Первого говорившего Стайлз узнал сразу же – Крис Арджент. Скрипучий же, раздраженный голос второго принадлежал мужчине явно в годах.  
  
– Кейт сама в ту ночь оборвала двенадцать жизней. То, что она вместе с Томом погибла в том же пожаре, я посчитал за справедливую расплату. И мне не важно, оступилась ли она и рухнула в разожженный ею же огонь, или это пытающиеся спастись подростки разодрали ей горло. Мы охотимся на тех, кто убивает невинных, а не истребляем всех без разбора, вырезая целыми кланами.   
  
– Кейт и Том до сих пор числятся в пропавших без вести.  
  
– И я не стану объявлять об их смерти. Вряд ли кому-то из причастных к тем событиям на руку новое расследование.  
  
– А смерть Виктории?  
  
Крис тяжело вздохнул.  
  
– Это был добровольный выбор моей жены. Тогда мне осталось только принять его, хотя нынешний я помешал бы ей. Она могла бы жить. И должна была. Видеть, как дочь взрослеет, быть рядом, помогать, радоваться вместе с нами. Викторию убил вовсе не укус перепугавшегося за сестру мальчишки, мало что соображавшего от обрушившейся на него силы, а вбитая тобой ей в голову идеология. Зачем вообще вы с ней преследовали Дерека и Лору, гнали их к границе и пытались добить? Не благодаря ли развязанной тобой травле они после пожара годами скрывались ото всех?  
  
– Зато тебе, я вижу, удалось их отыскать.  
  
– Я не искал. Просто посчитал, что в крупном городе у Эллисон больше возможностей устроить свою жизнь так, как ей хочется. Когда мы переезжали, я знать не знал, что нашими соседями окажутся те самые Хейлы. Дерек пришел ко мне сам, и мы заключили договор. Если надо, он помогает мне, и я не отказываю, если помощь требуется ему.  
  
– Поэтому ты убрал все чучела волков из магазина?  
  
– Среди них были не только волки.  
  
– Ты обязан был рассказать мне, что щенки Хейлов вернулись. Я столько лет считал, что они заживо сгнили в какой-нибудь придорожной канаве в Мексике, и вдруг узнаю, что они спокойно, безнаказанными живут в том же городе, что и ты! У вас ситуация вышла из-под контроля, ты должен принять мою помощь.  
  
– Забудь о Хейлах и уезжай. Мы сами разберемся с тем, что происходит в нашем городе.  
  
– Скоро полнолуние. Ты уверен, что он или его щенки не сорвутся?  
  
Было отчетливо слышно, как Крис усмехнулся.  
  
– Джерард, мы ходим с ним по одним и тем же улицам не год и не два. Я знаю его. Дерек не просто стабилен, он силен, как никто другой. Я давно уже не встречал такого контроля. Но даже я не хочу испытывать его пределы, когда он придет ко мне через несколько часов и учует твое присутствие. Вряд ли он позабыл твой запах. Для него все Ардженты, благодаря тебе и Кейт, пахнут теперь одинаково – смертью. Я был достаточно вежлив – в память о Виктории – и терпел, выслушивая тебя, но достаточно. Мне еще нужно избавиться от следов твоего пребывания здесь. Я передам Эллисон, что ее дед уехал по неотложным, спешным делам, даже подарок от тебя куплю.  
  
– Ты еще прибежишь ко мне. Когда они снова убьют. А они это сделают. Помяни мое слово.  
  
Раздался звук отодвигаемого стула, и Стайлз шагнул назад, не желая, чтобы его застали за подслушиванием. Дверь распахнулась, и мимо, не удостоив его вниманием, целеустремленно прошел седой старик в костюме какого-то мрачно-серого, похоронного цвета. Стайлз поднял голову и встретился с направленным прямо на него взглядом Криса Арджента. Когда они виделись в последний раз, Крис отращивал бороду. Сейчас же он снова был гладко выбрит.  
  
– Детектив Стилински. Вы ко мне?  
  
Стайлз только на секунду помедлил с ответом. Только что он услышал слишком много странного, явно не предназначенного для посторонних ушей – и тем более ушей полицейского.  
  
– Да вот хотел посоветоваться насчет подарка. У отца скоро день рождения, думал купить ему кольт. Но если я не вовремя и отвлекаю, могу зайти в другой день.  
  
– Да, наверное, так будет лучше, – все еще не спуская с него пристального, подозрительного взгляда и наверняка думая о том, а был ли слышен в коридоре его недавний разговор с ушедшим посетителем, с расстановкой ответил Крис. – Мне надо поскорее решить некоторые семейные проблемы. Или Майкл внизу расскажет все за меня. Можно к нему обратиться.  
  
Стайлз заверил, что так и поступит. Он действительно спустился вниз и задержался у прилавков. Правда, ни один из выставленных на продажу кольтов его не заинтересовал. Зато он приобрел мощный оптический прицел – из тех, что крепят на снайперские винтовки.

 

 

Из нечаянно подслушанного разговора он вынес для себя три вещи. Крис Арджент действительно очень многое знает о прошлом Дерека, даже слишком многое, словно долгое время жил бок о бок с семьей Хейлов, наблюдая за ними. Над этим, определенно, стоило еще подумать, но пока Стайлз не был готов так глубоко погружаться в осмысление полученной информации. Для этого требовалось время, а его как раз не хватало. Потом второе: Дерек не причастен к гибели своей семьи. Значит, и вариант с возможными психическими отклонениями от нормы, проявившимися в ранней юности, можно исключить. Хотя это не дает гарантии, что в последующем не произошло еще что-то, побудившее Дерека сорваться. И, наконец, третье: Крис и Дерек встречаются этим вечером, и может представиться шанс узнать, какие дела, завязанные на взаимной помощи, они ведут. Если, конечно, он достаточно поторопится.  
  
Все остальные вопросы Стайлз решил отложить на потом. Сейчас он должен сконцентрировать внимание на главном: ему позарез нужно выяснить, какое отношение Дерек имеет к находящимся в его ведении поджогам. И какова роль Криса в происходящем. На данном этапе его интересовали только факты. А о том, чтобы они оказались из разряда тех, что помогут ему получить достоверные опровержения всем накопившимся подозрениям, оставалось только молиться.  
  
Крис упомянул, что встреча состоится через несколько часов. Несколько – это сколько? Два часа? Три? А может, все пять? Хотя пять – чересчур много. Скорее всего, придется рассчитывать часа на три, вряд ли у него будет больше. Зато как удачно, что он так и не сдал оборудование для прослушки. Оно осталось у него с прошлого дела. Иногда забывчивость и лень бывают только на руку.  
  
Заскочить домой, захватить из сейфа наушник и передающий жучок с маленьким чувствительным микрофоном, набрать Дерека и предложить ему встречу (и тот, явно застигнутый врасплох именно звонком, а не обычным для них текстовым сообщением, согласился), вернуться в район, где располагался клуб Арджента, – и все это за полтора из выделенных самому себе трех часов. И за тридцать шесть часов до установленного Дэнни срока.  
  
С Дереком он договорился пересечься в маленьком ресторанчике неподалеку от «Ганслингера». Единственном на всю округу. Классическая европейская кухня, никакой дешевой китайской еды. В старом обжитом квартале время словно топталось на месте, и открытие каждого нового заведения считалось достаточной редкостью.  
  
Дерек ждал его у барной стойки, устроившись в пол-оборота на высоком стуле: так, чтобы в поле зрения попадала входная дверь. Место рядом с ним пустовало – судя по всему, от него веяло достаточным недружелюбием, если желающих подсесть, даже не смотря на довольно сильную заполненность зала, так и не нашлось. Стайлз замер и впервые с их встречи в «Полнолунии» постарался взглянуть на него непредвзято, как на незнакомца, отринув все, что уже успел присовокупить к его образу. Сейчас он словно бы «очищал» его, снимал слой за слоем шелуху из своих эмоций, чувств, что обычно возникали у него при виде Дерека, воспоминаний о его танце, о том, каков он с ним. Будто вынырнув, он посмотрел на него свежим, оценивающим взглядом.  
  
Опасен. Вот, пожалуй, самое верное слово, каким можно было охарактеризовать первое впечатление от него. Именно эту его особенность подспудно чувствовали окружающие – и наконец-то сумел разглядеть Стайлз. Цепкий взгляд, общая собранность, выверенная точность движений, ощущение сдерживаемой силы, кипящей в его крепком теле, источаемая им хищная уверенность, одним словом, все то, что Стайлз машинально подметил в нем возле сгоревшего дома. Но сейчас, в теплом электрическом свете, в окружении веселящихся, знающих толк в развлечениях людей, все это многократно сгустилось, и Дерек – темноволосый, в черной кожаной куртке, мерно перекатывающий в пальцах тонкий коробок со спичками, – будто обрел ауру дикого, по-настоящему опасного и непредсказуемого существа, резко выделяющую его из шумной, расслабленной толпы.  
  
– Привет, – Стайлз подсел к нему.  
  
Потребовалась секунда или две, чтобы переключить восприятие с «чужого» Дерека на «своего». Пока еще Стайлз не был готов собрать оба этих разрозненных в его мозгу образа воедино – хотя и не сказал бы, что с учетом того нового, что он открыл в нем, Дерек стал привлекать его меньше. Наоборот, появилось какое-то будоражащее, щекочущее остротой новизны чувство.  
  
– У меня мало времени, – с явным сожалением сообщил Дерек и, уличив момент, когда на них никто не смотрел, притерся носом к его шее, глубоко вдыхая. – Куда-то заезжал? Обычно ты не бываешь в этой части города.  
  
– Присматривал подарок отцу, хочу ему кольт купить, – Стайлз почти на автомате соврал ему то же, что и Крису.  
  
Вот только та, первая ложь далась ему легко, Дереку же он сказал про подарок почти через силу: и без этого обмана его ела вина за то, что он собирался сделать. Стайлз даже не позволил себе задуматься о том, почему Дерек, явно не располагающий сейчас свободным временем, согласился на спонтанную встречу. Почему он раньше так же охотно на них соглашался – не всякий раз, но достаточно часто?  
  
От выпивки, когда на него обратил внимание бармен, он отказался – сегодня ему нужна была ясная голова. Хотя о какой ясности говорить, когда в мыслях – и главное, в чувствах – полный раздрай? Что-то надо было с этим делать. Уступить голосу рассудка или поддаться желанию.  
  
Их локти соприкоснулись – и желание победило.  
  
Он молча встал и, дернув Дерека за рукав, потащил в туалет. А тот будто чувствовал его нервозность – толкнул в дальнюю кабинку и плотно закрыл дверь, ограждая их от остального мира. Ресторанчик, хоть и был маленьким, но при этом пафоса ему было не занимать – даже здесь: мелкая красная плитка на стенах, пол в черно-белых шахматных квадратах, места столько, что можно руки в стороны развести и так и не коснуться кончиками пальцев толстых бетонных перегородок. Самая настоящая люстра над головой, а не обыкновенная, реагирующая на движение лампочка. Одним словом, хохотнул про себя Стайлз, то, что надо: если уж собираешься заняться сексом в туалете, первый раз должен быть незабываемым. Хотя это вполне может оказаться и их последним разом. Если Дерек пошлет его после того, как узнает, что он сделал. Узнает о его подозрениях.  
  
Но пока не случилось этих «если», он мог позволить себе все – с учетом места, где они находились, конечно же. Он потянулся к нему, и Дерек накинулся на него в ответ, вжал в жесткую холодную стену, и Стайлз едва не прикусил язык, стремясь унять громкий стон. Они действовали быстро, судорожно, молча. Словно сцепившись на тесной арене. Будто желая вплавить в себя прикосновения, отпечатать на зудящей от желания коже следы пальцев друг друга. Было сладко, больно, хорошо, невыносимо. Стайлз уже не думал, как они выглядят: со спущенными до колен штанами и сдернутым трусами, расхристанные, тяжело хватающие воздух открытыми ртами – между влажными затяжными поцелуями. Дерек задрал на нем майку, вжался в его голое тело своим, стараясь притереться как можно плотнее. Его действия – когда он сминал губами кожу на его шее, хватал за плечи и собственнически тянул на себя – казались Стайлзу жадными, отчаянными, будто Дерек чутко откликался на его невысказанное беспокойство, и для него эта близость так же отличалась от всего, что было между ними раньше. Интересно, мельком подумал Стайлз, закусывая губу и ударяясь затылком о стену, когда пальцы Дерека почти до боли сжались вокруг его соска, передаются ли сомнения и страхи через прикосновения? Потому что ему тоже хотелось оставить на его сильном теле как можно больше следов – напоминаний о том, что они были вместе, хотелось взять его, отдаться ему. Разодрать ему грудную клетку, пробраться в его душу – все, что угодно, лишь бы перестать сомневаться в нем.  
  
Дерек задышал чаще, обхватил ладонью их члены, грубо, быстро лаская, одновременно толкаясь вперед бедрами, а второй рукой крепко держа Стайлза – или держась за него. Все настолько перепуталось, переплелось, что Стайлз уже не воспринимал себя обособленно, только вместе, только вдвоем. Дерек притиснул его к стене, и он зажмурился, едва не всхлипывая от разрывающих его контрастных ощущений – накатывающего сладкого удовольствия и тупой боли, затапливающей сердце сожалением от того, что через какой-нибудь час он своими же руками разрушит то хорошее, что пока еще есть между ними. Дерек сжал его член, провел рукой вверх-вниз несколько раз, накрыл требовательным поцелуем его рот, лишая возможности дышать – и кричать – и Стайлз задергался, изливаясь в освобождающем оргазме. Тряхнуло настолько сильно, что пришлось ухватиться за Дерека, а тот замер, застыл – будто впитывая прошивающее его тело наслаждение.  
  
Ноги не держали, подкашивались, и Стайлз охотно сполз вниз, на колени. Сквозь застилающее разум опьянение полюбовался на напряженный, подрагивающий член Дерека, привстал и потерся щекой о низ его живота, вдыхая терпкий, ни с чем не сравнимый запах мужского возбуждения. Влажная, блестящая головка уткнулась ему в губы, и Стайлз медленно вобрал ее в рот. Облизнул, толкнулся языком в узкую щель на кончике. Помял пальцами горячую потяжелевшую мошонку.

 

  
  
Теперь уже Дерек плавился под его руками, был зависим от его ласк: он замер, прижавшись спиной к красной плитке, запрокинул голову, сглатывая, и Стайлз, подняв глаза, смотрел, как двигается на его шее кадык, видел, как приоткрываются его губы. Он ухватился за голые ягодицы Дерека, смял их, стиснул – и заскользил губами по твердому стволу, смачивая слюной и вбирая глубже. Руками он продолжал ласкать его тело, трогать, почти не соображая, что и как творит. Не замечая, что елозит голыми коленями по холодному полу. Не задумываясь, что их могут услышать.  
  
Дерек крепко сжал его плечи, что-то сдавленно охнул, и член на языке Стайлза запульсировал, выплескивая ему в рот сперму. Вкуса Стайлз почти не ощутил: его накрыло второй волной, захлестнуло эйфорией от того, что Дереку сейчас хорошо настолько, что его тело крупно подрагивает под его пальцами, а из груди вырывается сбившееся дыхание. Стайлз дождался, пока тот хоть немного придет в себя, выпустил изо рта его член, накрыл ладонью, чувствуя, как твердая плоть расслабляется, становится мягкой, и прижался щекой к его паху, не желая отпускать.  
  
Но Дерек мягко отстранил его, потянул наверх, помогая подняться, и обнял, поглаживая по плечам. Их обоих потряхивало. Говорить, так же как и размыкать объятия, совершенно не хотелось. Но Дерек все-таки спросил, стараясь заглянуть ему в глаза:  
  
– Все хорошо?  
  
Стайлз дернул головой, показывая, что да, все в порядке. И безмерно был ему благодарен за то, что к своему вопросу он не добавил «у нас».  
  
Постепенно в их уединенность начали пробиваться звуки извне: вот хлопнула дверь в соседнюю кабинку, зашумела в раковине вода. И время – оно упорно поджимало, гнало их прочь друг от друга.  
  
Приводили они себя в порядок в молчании. А расходясь на улице, договорились, что свяжутся друг с другом «как обычно». Только как обычно уже не будет: прощаясь, Стайлз провел ладонью спине Дерека и поправил воротник его куртки – прицепив с обратной стороны жучок с микрофоном.  
  
И никто из них не обратил внимания, как пристально с противоположной стороны дороги за ними наблюдает невысокая женщина, с неприязнью глядя из-под надвинутого на лоб капюшона куртки.

 

 

В доме напротив «Ганслингера» шел ремонт, надстраивали третий этаж. Рабочие разошлись, и за стройкой никто не присматривал. Все это Стайлз подметил еще в свой первый визит, когда покидал клуб Арджента. Сейчас он, довольствуясь только проникающим с улицы светом, подсветкой от фонарей и витрин, устроился у одного из окон, уложил на подоконник оптический прицел – отличное средство для наблюдения, и уселся на пол, попивая кофе из пластикового стаканчика и прислушиваясь к треску в наушнике. Дожидаясь, когда Дерек подъедет на достаточное расстояние, и фоновый шум сменится рокотом его мотоцикла и гудением ветра, бьющего ему в лицо.  
  
Передатчик заработал неожиданно – Стайлз дернулся и пролил остатки кофе, забрызгав ботинки, когда мерное убаюкивающее потрескивание в правом ухе смело едва не взорвавшим мозг ревом двигателя. Он подождал еще немного и глянул вниз: Дерек как раз заходил внутрь. А потом в кабинете Арджента вспыхнул свет. Стайлз навел на окна прицел. Штор не было, и вся комната лежала как на ладони. Он видел, как Крис выставил на стол два стакана из толстого стекла, разлил в них на два пальца виски из бутылки с черной этикеткой и, скрестив на груди руки и присев на край столешницы, повернулся лицом к закрытой двери.  
  
Стайлз знал, что Дерек вот-вот войдет, слышал его шаги, когда он поднимался по лестнице, и то, как он опускает дверную ручку.  
  
– Выпьешь? – Крис отошел от стола, указывая на стаканы. – Мне не помешает взбодриться, а тебе, я знаю, нравится вкус.  
  
Он развернул бутылку этикеткой к Дереку, чтобы тот мог увидеть, какой напиток ему предлагают. Но вместо того, чтобы принять угощение, тот остановился посреди комнаты и повел головой по сторонам, чуть приподняв подбородок и будто бы принюхиваясь. В следующую же секунду он оказался возле Арджента, а его рука крепко сжала его шею. Только Крис не выглядел испуганным. Он застыл, не шевелясь, и его голос, когда он заговорил, был ровным и спокойным.  
  
– Значит, какие-то запахи все же остались.  
  
– Джерард, – с рыком выплюнул Дерек всего одно слово.  
  
– Он заходил днем. Если уберешь когти от моего горла, я смогу рассказать, зачем старик приехал в город.  
  
Дерек пристально взглянул ему в глаза – и отпустил. Взял один из стаканов, а второй подтолкнул по столешнице к Крису. В молчании они выпили, и Дерек действительно сначала чуть взболтал виски в стакане, вдохнул его аромат и только потом позволил себе насладиться вкусом.  
  
– Ты был прав, – сообщил он. – Мне понравилось.  
  
Крис кивнул и отставил пустые стаканы в сторону.  
  
– Джерард узнал, что вы с Лорой живы. Не от меня. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Сейчас в городе три стаи, одна из них твоя. Пусть пока немногочисленная, но ты молодой, сильный альфа, стоит тебе захотеть, и многие беты охотно пойдут к тебе.  
  
– Мне достаточно тех, что уже есть.  
  
– Я знаю. Знают и другие охотники, те, что подчиняются мне. Нынешняя расстановка сил и сложившееся равновесие всех устраивают. Но к нам охотники и со стороны заезжают. Кто-то из них вполне мог поделиться информацией о молодом альфе с Джерардом. Плюс выбранная тобой работа. После случившегося с твоей семьей... – Крис замялся и отвел взгляд. – Привлекает внимание.  
  
– Ты снова фонишь виной.  
  
– Я до сих пор с трудом верю, что ты сдержался и не оторвал мне голову, когда вломился в мой дом несколько лет назад. И ты не тронул Эллисон, даже не угрожал ей, за что я тебе до конца жизни буду благодарен.  
  
– Благодари Лору. В ту ночь, когда Джерард и Виктория достали нас, и она почти умерла на моих руках, влив в меня свою силу, я столько всего наобещал ей. Если мы выживем. Если выживет она. Говорил, что мы начнем новую жизнь и постараемся освободиться от прошлого. Все должно было закончиться еще тогда, со смертью твоей жены.  
  
Голос Дерека наполнился жестким холодом. Не знай его Стайлз, он сказал бы, что Дерек сейчас равнодушен и безразличен ко всему, о чем говорит, но он ведь знал его – причем хорошо, отметил он вдруг с удивлением, – и он отчетливо распознал в его скупых, отстраненных словах настоящую боль и гнев.  
  
– Я тоже считал, что мы перелистнули ту страницу. Я даже не знал, что Джерард вернулся из Франции. Пока он не появился на пороге моего дома.  
  
– Когда?  
  
– Две недели назад.  
  
– Убийства начались раньше. Или это не он, или кто-то действует по его указке.  
  
– Дерек, я проверял. Мои люди ничего не нашли. К тому же, погибшие на складе были охотниками. Не местные, в приезжие рядовые сошки, но все же.  
  
– А еще среди погибших были четыре омеги и мальчишка из аптеки, который приторговывал волчьей травкой, ты же знаешь, для нас это единственный способ ненадолго расслабиться и сымитировать ощущение кайфа. На первых поджогах убийца набивал руку, я был на всех трех местах, знаю, о чем говорю. Но последняя семья была из стаи Кэлвилла. Устроивший поджог ждал, что на вызов приедет двадцать первая часть.  
  
Он достал из кармана небольшой сверток, развернул обрывок черной ткани и со стуком поставил на стол пустую стеклянную бутылочку:  
  
– Слишком много рябины и аконита. Мы должны были сгореть там все.  
  
– Дерек, это не мои люди, – по голосу Криса чувствовалось, как искренне он хочет, чтобы ему поверили.  
  
– И не из наших.  
  
– Значит, остается Джерард, я правильно тебя понял?  
  
– Я найду его с тобой или без тебя. Лишь сообщаю о намерениях.  
  
– Ты говорил, что ни к одному из Арджентов у тебя больше нет претензий. Может, оставишь старика мне? Если он замешан, я выясню.  
  
– У меня нет к Арджентам претензий по старым счетам. Ни к тебе, ни, тем более, к Эллисон. Но если Джерард начал заново, мешать мне не стоит. – Дерек говорил тихо, уверенно, но угроза в его голосе прозвучала отнюдь не притворная. – Он снова убил целую семью. Пятерых. Они не могли излечиться, потому что все провоняло аконитом. Я тянул их боль и горел вместе с ними. И знаешь, что я тогда видел перед собой, что слышал? Как кричит и задыхается в агонии моя собственная семья. Чувствовал, как с моих рук слазит кожа, когда я оттаскивал Лору от трупа Кейт. Можешь объявлять на меня охоту, но сначала я доберусь до того, кто это сделал.  
  
Они застыли друг напротив друга, напряженные, оба готовые если не к драке, то к отчаянному противостоянию. Стайлз видел, как сжались кулаки Дерека, как Крис подался вперед, будто собирался отразить атаку. Но тут Крис выпрямился и расслабил плечи.  
  
– Это будет наша общая охота, – твердо сообщил он. – И к Джерарду мы пойдем вместе. Обещай, что не сунешься к нему без меня. Мне тоже не нравится, когда в моем городе небезопасно. Дай мне время подготовиться до утра. Я обещал Эллисон приехать на ночь домой. Мне надо убедиться, что Джерард не попытается навестить ее в мое отсутствие. Он уже пробовал туманно намекать ей на историю нашей семьи. Но это не для моей девочки, я хочу держать ее вдали от всего этого дерьма как можно дольше. По возможности, всю ее жизнь.  
  
– Я заступаю на смену ночью.  
  
– Договорись с Финстоком о замене на завтра. С темными делами лучше разбираться при свете дня.  
  
Смена, Финсток... Понимание обрушилось на него лавиной. Стайлз едва не рассмеялся в голос и сполз спиной по стене, закрыв лицо руками. Ну конечно! Все, что не давало ему покоя, все, что покалывало намеками и маячило на границе подсознания – наконец-то сошлось. Как он мог забыть? Капитан Д. Хейл из отчетов Финстока. Ответ Дерека-стриптизера на комплимент, сделанный Хизер его форме – он ведь тогда еще сказал, что одежда настоящая. Проскакивающие изредка оговорки о тяжелой работе, сменах и выездах. То, как он без удивления воспринял слова Стайлза о календаре и о том, что в следующем году он обязательно должен согласиться на съемку. Его осведомленность о пожарах. Наконец, его прошлое – почему Стайлз не рассмотрел более очевидного варианта: что человек, столкнувшийся с огнем в детстве, вырастет и решит с ним бороться? Никакой он не поджигатель. И уже от одной этой мысли на душе стало неимоверно легко. Захотелось вскочить и в ликовании выкрикнуть какую-нибудь глупость. Теперь оставалось только надеяться, что им с Дереком еще представится возможность хорошенько посмеяться над его заблуждением.  
  
В ухе снова раздалось мерное потрескивание, и Стайлз решил, что ему пора собираться. Дерек уехал, Крис тоже в ближайшее время должен отправиться домой. Конечно, очень хотелось развернуть машину и помчаться к двадцать первой части, перехватить там Дерека, рассказать обо всем, признаться, что он влез в его дела, но ведь все это было ради расследования. А еще расспросить о том, что удалось подслушать у Криса, потому что многое в их разговоре осталось непонятным. Какие-то стаи, альфы, охотники. Они будто о каких-то группировках говорили, но банд с такими названиями в городе не было, и...  
  
Внезапно машину сильно тряхнуло, а самого его бросило вбок и вперед, и только потом раздался запоздалый звук резкого бокового удара. Дверь смяло, ремень безопасности натянулся, врезаясь в тело, все вокруг завертелось, машину закрутило и понесло прямиком на фонарный столб. От следующего удара Стайлза швырнуло лбом об руль, лобовое стекло разлетелось осколками, по лицу потекла кровь. Он был уверен, что ехал на зеленый, и массивный внедорожник, врезавшийся в него на полной скорости, должен был пропустить его.  
  
Сквозь туман из нарастающей, сковывающей боли он видел, как к нему приближаются темные размытые фигуры, как дергается и, наконец, поддается, открываясь, покореженная дверь, и над ним склоняется лицо в капюшоне. Тело несушалось, в сдавленной груди болело.  
  
– Жив, – раздался над ухом удовлетворенный женский голос. – Вытаскивайте его, пока не явилась полиция.  
  
Он дернулся, лицо в капюшоне отстранилось, попав в луч света от фар подъехавшего вплотную внедорожника, позволив рассмотреть четыре неровных, побелевших от времени шрама, обезобразивших лицо и шею женщины. Стайлзу ткнули под ребра какой-то палкой – и в следующий миг он потерял сознание от прошившего все тело электрического разряда.


	7. Chapter 7

Разговор с Крисом – вернее, знание о том, что Джерард сейчас в городе – основательно выбили его из колеи. Это было то прошлое, встреча с которым не сулила ничего, кроме очередной беды. Все его инстинкты просто взбунтовались и кричали об одном: защити, убереги стаю. И Дерек знал, что сделает все – загрызет, покалечит, выступит против охотников – но не допустит, чтобы жизни тех, кем он дорожит, подвергли опасности.  
  
Даже незапланированная, короткая, но бурная встреча со Стайлзом принесла, помимо обычного удовлетворения, горькое ощущение неоднозначности. По-хорошему, надо было бы с ним поговорить. Выяснить, с чего его кидает от одной эмоциональной крайности в другую. Конечно, Дерек понимал, что партнер из него, в общепринятом смысле этого слова, так себе – он вечно занят, у него стая, работа. Тем более, со Стайлзом он делится лишь крупицами своей жизни, не подпуская близко – вернее, не ощущая ответного желания сблизиться. Но, давно уже стоило это признать, он был бы не прочь что-то изменить, сделать их отношения более правильными, что ли. Проводить время не только в постели. Ему действительно нравились те часы, когда они просто сидели на диване в квартире Стайлза и разговаривали. Нет, секс тоже был на высоте, от этой части их встреч Дерек ни за что не отказался бы. Только с недавних пор хотелось большего. Занятно, но прежде ему вполне хватало Лоры и стаи. Но с некоторых пор он ждал встреч со Стайлзом, планировал свои редкие выходные, подстраивался под него. Давно махнув на многозначительные взгляды бет – и на то, как показушно после его ночевок вне дома ведет носом Эрика. В ответ он сверкал красным взглядом, хотя бы внешне восстанавливая иерархию, но при этом его сердце грело давно позабытое теплое чувство привязанности – не к кому-то из стаи, а к человеку, которого все чаще хотелось назвать «своим».  
  
Дерек звякнул металлической дверцей шкафчика, закинул в него куртку и снял через голову майку. В раздевалке никого больше не было, и он потянулся, напрягая мышцы, выпуская когти и ощущая приятное покалывание во всем теле. Скоро полнолуние, он как раз успеет отработать смену. Только насчет завтрашней отлучки надо предупредить. Он закончил переодеваться и направился в общую комнату, еще в коридоре отчетливо слыша, как Финсток за что-то распекает его бет.  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы сегодняшняя смена прошла без никому не нужного геройства. Больше никакого суперменства! Или мне направить вас на переподготовку, чтобы вспомнили, зачем нужны кувалды и топоры? С этого дня вы вкалываете как самые обычные люди. Я в курсе, что вы знаете о том, что я знаю о вас, но это не повод валяться после каждого сложного выезда дохлыми псинами! Особенно, когда по части шныряют детективы и просят привести им капитана, – Финсток обернулся и стрельнул в Дерека уличающим взглядом. – А капитан с подпаленной шкурой отлеживается в комнате отдыха и не может ни восстановиться, ни даже дотащиться до машины, чтобы освободить койку и свалить домой, подлечиться тем, чем вы там обычно лечитесь. Мясо с кровью пожрать. Живого кролика загрызть. Допрыгаетесь у меня, и я выбью на часть ставку для ветеринара!  
  
– Тогда придется настоящую собаку завести, – Эрика расплылась в белозубой улыбке. – Чтобы соответствовать.  
  
– Тут уже есть одна... один... – Финсток окончательно запутался и махнул рукой. – Капитан Хейл, в мой кабинет.  
  
Но что бы ни хотел сказать ему Финсток, разговор пришлось отложить. Раздалась сирена и прозвучала команда на выезд: задымление в автомастерской на Лэйк-роуд. Через пять минут, впрыгнув в огнеупорные штаны и куртки, они уже ехали по улицам ночного города.  
  
– А наш кэп, похоже, сегодня отлично оттянулся, – с явным намеком на то, что перед сменой он так и не заскочил в душ, и теперь всем бетам поняно, с кем и, главное, как провел время их альфа, протянула сидящая рядом с Айзеком Эрика. – Жаль, что я не разглядела Стайлза, когда вы только познакомились, но голос у него очень приятный. Да и запах привлекательный.  
  
– Эрика, – предостерегающе рыкнул Дерек, даже не оборачиваясь со своего сиденья назад.  
  
О том, что они подъезжают, говорили поднимающиеся к небу клубы дыма – и зеваки, собравшиеся перед зданием. Бойду пришлось дважды посигналить, чтобы те расступились и не лезли под колеса.  
  
Дерек первым выпрыгнул из машины и осмотрелся. Знакомое место. Старая кирпичная постройка, в которой автомастерская занимала только правое крыло, а дальше, насколько он помнил, находились неиспользуемые складские помещения. Гореть и дымиться могло что угодно.  
  
– Раньше здесь собирались охотники, – сообщил он, надевая каску. – Пока Арджент не открыл свой клуб по интересам.  
  
Из окон валил дым и пробивалось пламя. Кого-то из пострадавших, успевших выскочить на улицу, уже осматривали приехавшие минутой раньше парамедики.  
  
– Мы выбежали, как только повалил дым! – крикнул пожарным мужчина в синем, перепачканном машинным маслом комбинезоне и скривился, когда к глубокой ссадине на его лбу приложили тампон с антисептиком. – Но Билл остался внутри, никто не видел, как он вышел. И Питерсона нет!  
  
– Откуда еще можно войти в здание? На складах кто-нибудь был?  
  
– Есть еще дверь с обратной стороны. Обычно ее закрывают на ключ. А на складах с утра ходили какие-то люди, вроде помещения для чего-то присматривали, снять хотели. Я не знаю, ушли они или внутри остались.  
  
Дерек оглянулся на свою команду.  
  
– Айзек, Бойд, вы со мной. Эрика, на тебе черный ход. Остальным ждать. Итан, готовь рукава. И разгоните зевак!  
  
Внутрь пришлось пробираться мимо полуразобранных побитых машин: похоже, здесь не столько занимались ремонтом, как распродавали снятые с неподлежащих восстановлению колымаг запчасти. Кругом царил бардак, и в плотно задымленном помещении ориентироваться было сложно. Огонь сюда пока не добрался, а значит, горели, похоже, все-таки склады. Они медленно продвигались вперед, заглядывая в каждый угол и выкрикивая стандартное: «Пожарные! Отзовитесь!» Первого человека они нашли у ремонтной ямы: наглотавшегося дыма и потерявшего сознание. Дерек сдернул с руки толстую перчатку, приложил пальцы к его шее и различил слабый, обрывистый пульс.  
  
– Бойд, выноси его, – скомандовал он. – Эрика, что у тебя?  
  
Рация отозвалась треском, и Эрика сообщила, что с ее стороны все чисто, людей нет. В автомастерской тоже больше никого не оказалось. Зато к концу обхода они обнаружили, откуда сочился дым: он густыми клубами выползал из-под железных ворот, отсекающих автомастерскую от складских помещений. Оттуда же, вместе с дымом, пыталось пробиться и пламя. Итан с Эйданом уже втянули внутрь рукава, и когда Дерек с Айзеком – игнорируя приказ Финстока насчет использования инструментов – по привычке поднажали плечами и снесли железную дверь с петель, пустили воду, не давая пламени перекинуться на машины. Оставив их сбивать огонь, Дерек жестом указал Айзеку направление, и он направились вглубь складов.  
  
В лицо сразу ударил жар и загудело пламя. Они обшаривали одно захламленное помещение за другим, никого не находя. Вообще не было похоже, чтобы здесь что-то делали. С потолка сыпались горящие обломки, носы забивал едкий дым, мешая поискам. Но стоило Дереку толкнуть следующую дверь, давая ей с грохотом отъехать в сторону, как в груди все сжалось от болезненного спазма, а дыхание перехватило.  
  
– Капитан, аконит, – сипло прошептал Айзек и схватился за кислородную маску.  
  
Но Дерек его примеру так и не последовал, даже отвел руку с маской от лица. Среди сотни запахов горящего здания – и только обозначившегося, но прекрасно узнаваемого, смертоносного запаха аконита – он уловил один особенный, родной.  
  
– Стайлз, – хрипло выдохнул он и, перескакивая огонь, кинулся вперед по едва читаемому следу.  
  
– Кэп! – крикнул вслед Айзек, маска приглушила его голос, но беспокойства скрыть не смогла.  
  
То, что это ловушка, Дерек понял и сам: когда завернул в узкий проход и почувствовал рвущуюся под ногой тонкую струну. Ход за ним тут же заблокировала с шумом опустившаяся сверху решетка – из гладких рябиновых брусьев – отрезая путь назад. Но знакомый запах, перемешенный с запахами свежей крови, вел его, не давая остановиться. Он принюхивался, давился аконитовыми парами, концентрация которых возрастала с каждым его новым шагом вперед, но маску не надевал – боялся, что потеряет верное направление.  
  
Стайлза он нашел примотанным веревкой к ржавой железной ферме, валяющейся на полу и наверняка сильно нагревшейся от бушевавшего вокруг жара. Тот сидел, безвольно поникнув и свесив голову на грудь. Увидев его, Дерек наконец-то разрешил себе глотнуть спасительного кислорода, нацепил маску и бросился к нему – чтобы, не дойдя каких-то двух шагов, оскалиться и зарычать. Стайлз сидел в рябиновом круге, не позволявшем прикоснуться к нему. Пригнув голову, Дерек терпеливо обошел круг по периметру, проверяя его на прочность – и только завернув Стайлзу за спину, понял, что поначалу, пока он не надел маску и не отрезал себя от окружающих запахов, сбивало его с толку: за фермой ничком лежало еще одно тело. Определить, кто это, не наглотавшись аконитом, Дерек не мог, а лица лежавшего он не видел. Да и занимал его сейчас только один человек.  
  
– Стайлз! – громко, требовательно позвал он, тщетно пытаясь пробиться через рябиновую преграду. – Эй! Посмотри на меня. Ты можешь!  
  
Видимо, тот был еще в сознании, потому что слабо качнулся вперед и приподнял голову. Сразу стала заметна глубокая нехорошая рана, кровавым росчерком украсившая его лоб. Стайлз пошевелил плечами и несколько раз дернулся, пытаясь выкрутиться из веревок, но, так и не справившись с ними, болезненно застонал.  
  
– Черт, кажется, ребра сломаны... – он поднял мутный, расфокусированный взгляд на стоящую перед ним фигуру. – Дерек?.. Тут полно дыма, где-то что-то горит, а еще эта сумасшедшая распылила в воздухе какую-то дрянь, и меня, похоже, мутит с нее. И мерещится всякое. Ты вот, например. И, кажется, рядом со мной лежит труп... Слушай, если ты настоящий, будь другом, не той столбом, отвяжи меня. Эта железка за моей спиной, знаешь ли, чертовски быстро нагревается.  
  
– Я не могу, – с болью отозвался Дерек. – Нужно разбить рябиновый круг. Черную полосу вокруг тебя. Если ты дотянешься ногой...  
  
– Значит, это правда, – с усталой горечью простонал Стайлз.  
  
– Что я не могу к тебе подойти? Правда.  
  
Глаза Стайлза слезились от дыма, он то и дело давился кашлем, а стянутые руки, было видно, затекли.  
  
– Правда в том, что ты мерзкое животное! – раздался вдруг откуда-то сверху уличающий, пронзительный голос.  
  
Запрокинув голову, Дерек увидел женщину, стоящую на маленьком железном балконе, ютящемся под самым потолком. Огонь еще не подобрался к ней, а вот к привязанному, беспомощному Стайлзу подползал все ближе.  
  
– Скажи Джерарду, я перегрызу горло вам обоим, – прорычал он, уже прикидывая, как быстро сможет до нее добраться. Лестница, ведущая к балкону, была сброшена вниз. Но если подпрыгнуть, зацепиться за торчащую из стены балку, подтянуться и уже оттуда перескочить к ней...  
  
– Скажи ему сам, – ее смех отдавал безумием. – Или любовника своего попроси, он ближе всего сейчас к Джерарду.  
  
Дерек, не колеблясь, содрал маску и принюхался. Легкие тут же наполнились аконитовыми парами и дымом, его зашатало, но он успел узнать то, что хотел: рядом со Стайлзом действительно лежал Джерард. И сердцебиения его он не слышал.  
  
– Придурок! – тут же зашипел на него Стайлз. Боль и осознание того, что он уже не один, на некоторое время взбодрили его. – Если эта трава тебя убивает, не смей снимать маску! Мог бы у меня спросить, Джерард это или нет. Надевай обратно и думай, как спасти нас!  
  
Дерек даже спорить не стал – как и выяснять, что еще Стайлзу успели рассказать о его особенностях, – послушался и снова блокировал часть своих чувств. Сейчас он мог только видеть и слышать его. Мог уловить, как колотится его сердце, работая на пределе, с каким трудом ему дается каждый новый вдох, как слабеет его голос с каждым произнесенным словом.  
  
– Она на самом деле ненормальная, – Стайлз продолжал говорить с ним, словно боялся, что если замолкнет, Дерек превратится в плод его больной фантазии и исчезнет, растворится в дыму. – Старикашка не затыкаясь твердил, что обучил ее всему, а она его пристрелила... И, наверное, я тоже немного тронулся, потому что верю во все то, что она рассказала о тебе...  
  
– Никто из вас не заслуживает жизни! Хотя ты, альфа Хейл, – с уничижающим презрением выплюнула она. – Можешь кинуть его и сбежать, трусливо спасаясь. Бросить, как когда-то бросил свою семью!  
  
– Моя семья мертва! – прорычал он, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не кинуться к балкону и не разорвать ей глотку.  
  
Он не мог сейчас оставить Стайлза.  
  
– Питер, – веско обронила устроившая весь этот кошмар женщина и выдержала паузу, наслаждаясь замешательством Дерека. – Он выжил. И спасла его я! Никто не обращал на меня внимания, пока я мыла полы в морге, но именно мне удалось заметить, как обгоревшее дочерна тело шевельнуло рукой. Это была только моя тайна! Хейлов захоронили, их было так много, что никто и не заметил, как вместо четырнадцати тел в общую семейную могилу опустили только тринадцать. Я устроила, чтобы его положили в отдельную палату, ради него я окончила курсы медсестер, два года за ним ухаживала – но что муниципальная больница могла ему дать? Безымянный пациент, лежащий в коме. Даже его имени нельзя было раскрывать, иначе бы за ним пришли охотники. Только в полнолуния он просыпался, бредил сквозь боль, звал альфу. Он наградил меня своим знаком! – она откинула капюшон, демонстрируя страшные шрамы. – Я держала его за руку в каждую из этих ночей, кормила, меняла влажные повязки на его обожженном теле. Именно я стала его семьей, а не вы, родные по крови, но бросившие его!  
  
– Где он? – глаза Дерека полыхнули алым, тело напряглось, как перед броском, а слова потонули в раскатистом рыке: он даже представить себе не мог всех мучений Питера.  
  
– Я многое узнала о нем, – будто и не слыша вопроса, продолжила она с того же места, на котором ее прервали. – А от него – обо всех вас. У меня был план: найти альфу, привести к нему, чтобы в полнолуние, когда его искалеченный разум пробуждался, он смог убить, получить новую силу и залечить свои раны. Уверена, это сработало бы. Но я не успела, его бедное тело устало бороться, он сдался, перестал надеяться, покинул меня, так и не дожив до своего исцеления... Моя скорбь привела меня сюда!  
  
– Ты убивала его раз за разом, два года, – Дерек уже не рычал, он говорил ровно, тихо, будто вынес приговор и теперь озвучивал его.  
  
– Нет! – воскликнула она. – Вы все его убили! Охотники – когда сожгли, ты – когда бросил и не вернулся за ним!  
  
– Ты не дала нам шанса узнать о нем.  
  
– Вы должны были почувствовать!.. Похоронив его, я поехала к Джерарду – и он научил меня, как можно убить таких, как вы. После того, как Питер ушел, вы не имели права на жизнь! Я действовала постепенно, шаг за шагом приближаясь к цели. Охотники из Мексики привезли аконит, после, конечно, мне пришлось избавиться от них, никто не должен был узнать о моих планах, тем более Джерард. А они могли проболтаться. Вместо них я завела новых помощников. Простых, надежных, ни о чем не догадывающихся исполнителей.  
  
– А омеги? Мальчишка из аптеки? Сгоревшая семья?  
  
– Омеги сгодились для тренировки. Мальчишка поплатился за то, что оказывал твоей стае услуги. Семья понадобилась, чтобы вместе с ней в том подвале сгорел кого-нибудь из твоих спасателей. Может быть, даже ты сам. Вы меня очень расстроили, когда выбрались из огня живыми. А потом я увидела тебя вместе с ним. Человек не должен был связываться с тобой, это мерзко – спать с предателем и убийцей! Поэтому я привезла его сюда, заманила Джерарда, потому что он тоже должен был заплатить по счетам, – и устроила для тебя горячую встречу. Вот теперь можешь выбирать – сгореть вместе с любовником или выбраться, бросив его!  
  
Она поддела носком ботинка горящую доску, лежащую на выступе балкона, сбросив ее в центр рябинового круга. От нее тут же вспыхнули опилки и мелкий мусор, разбросанный по бетонному полу. А потом она развернулась, толкнула железную дверь, уже едва различимую в сгустившемся дыму и явно ведущую на крышу, и скрылась, оставив свои жертвы в западне.  
  
Огонь разгорался. Рация не работала: Дерек проверил несколько раз, что-то ее глушило. С той стороны круга Стайлз задыхался, пламя плясало в опасной близости от его ног, а кожу на спине прямо сквозь одежду жгло раскаляющимся железом. Дерек даже не мог поделиться с ним кислородом: что толку, если он перекинет баллон и маску на ту сторону? Связанный, Стайлз все равно не сможет дотянуться до них.  
  
Он снова сдернул маску, зарычал во всю силу легких, указывая бетам, где его искать, и со всех сил ринулся на невидимую преграду. Рябиновый барьер отбросил его прочь, пронзив тело острой болью, но он продолжал напирать, продавливаться сквозь него. Каждый волосок на его теле встал дыбом, будто наэлектризованный, кожу жгло, словно ее заживо с него соскабливали – вместе с мясом и крошащимися в пыль костями. Он рычал, скалился, ничего перед собой не видел, но упрямо шел вперед, к скорчившемуся, нуждающемуся в нем человеку. Больше он не допустит, чтобы дорогие ему люди гибли. Барьер гудел, сопротивлялся, терзал его. И вдруг с оглушающим звоном – раздавшимся в его голове нестерпимым набатом – лопнул, и ослепленный, выпотрошенный Дерек свалился на колени внутри разорванного круга.  
  
Казалось, в иссушенном болью теле не осталось ни единой целой кости, ноги не слушались, и он, опираясь на локти, пополз вперед. Дотянулся до Стайлза и прижал маску к его лицу, надеясь, что чистый воздух поможет ему. Стайлз сначала закашлялся, а потом задышал, жадно хватая ртом кислород, и Дерек наконец-то разодрал когтями веревку, втайне радуясь, что та не сплетена из волокон рябины. Потом он взял его за руку, переплел его дрожащие пальцы со своими, и по его запястью побежали толстые черные нити вытягиваемой боли.  
  
Часть аконита выгорела, но Дерек понимал, что надо как-то выбираться. Даже остатков яда хватит, чтобы свалить его, останься он здесь чуть дольше. Голова уже кружилась, горло сдавливало спазмами удушья, руки и ноги наливались тяжестью. Он дождался, пока дыхание Стайлза немного выровнялось, и, натянув на лицо шейный платок, поднялся, закинув его руку себе на плечо и оглядываясь.  
  
Назад нельзя: та часть склада уже полностью охвачена огнем. Допрыгнет ли он вместе со Стайлзом наверх, Дерек не знал – слишком ослабленным себя чувствовал. Пробиваться вперед, дальше – значит, снова идти сквозь пламя, и если сам он еще выдержит такое, то Стайлз точно нет. Даже если он наденет на него всю свою огнеупорную одежду.  
  
Дерек зарычал в отчаянии.  
  
И тут, гася пламя, мощной струей полилась вода – с той самой стороны, откуда пришел Дерек, к нему пробивался Бойд, а за ним следом шел Итан, тащивший еще один рукав.  
  
– Кэп! Сюда! Мы слышали, мы ждали, когда прогорит рябиновая решетка!  
  
Подбежавший Айзек подхватил Стайлза с другой стороны, не решившись полностью отстранить своего альфу, и вдвоем они выволокли его наружу, следуя за Бойдом и Итаном, расчищавшим для них путь. Стайлза тут же уложили на каталку и впихнули в скорую. Эрика все пыталась подсунуть Дереку маску и дать глотнуть кислорода, но он помотал головой и сбросил ей на руки свою куртку и каску.  
  
– Я с вами, – кинул он парамедикам, забираясь внутрь.  
  
Дверцы закрылись, и скорая полетела в больницу.


	8. Chapter 8

Горькие больничные запахи пробились к нему первыми, намного раньше, чем вернулся голос или появились силы разлепить глаза. Стайлз повернул голову, проехавшись щекой по подушке. Рядом, на неудобном жестком стуле, придвинутом поближе к кровати, дремал Дерек – в грязных штанах пожарного, черном облегающем свитере и с черным платком на шее. На щеках виднелись смазанные, плохо стертые темные следы от сажи, а лицо казалось измученным.  
  
В груди разлилась теплота. И родилась благодарность. Он только сейчас осознал, что Дерек, проторчав у его постели неизвестно сколько времени и наверняка заморив себя вконец усталостью, избавил его от всплеска паники при пробуждении – а так Стайлз даже не успел и мысли допустить о том, что из горящего здания выбрался только он один. Лоб покрылся испариной. Господи, Дерек не погиб там, подумал он с неимоверным облегчением. И это самое лучшее из его пробуждений – пусть и с катетером, воткнутым в вену.  
  
– И кто тебя такого пустил сюда? – хрипло прошептал он.  
  
Дерек тут же встрепенулся, живо сверкнул глазами, будто и не спал вовсе.  
  
– Я все равно бы не ушел. Не дергайся, у тебя два ребра сломано.  
  
– И голова гудит, и легкие как будто изнутри кошки расцарапали, – Стайлз поморщился, вместе с остальными ощущениями вернулась и боль, резкая, жалящая, вот без нее он бы как раз обошелся.  
  
Произошедшее после столкновения вспоминалось урывками. После того, как его похитили, он несколько раз приходил в сознание, снова погружался в темноту, куда его отправлял очередной удар электрошокером, удивительно, как только сердце выдержало, а после, когда его приволокли на склад, наслушался такого, о чем впору говорить лишь пациентам сумасшедшего дома. На его глазах убили Джерарда Арджента, самого его чуть не прикончили. Одним словом, насыщенный выдался день. Стайлз хмыкнул: он ведь детектив полиции, раскрывший немало дел, а так бездарно попался. Наверное, ему должно быть стыдно. Но единственное, что он сейчас чувствовал – радость от того, что выбрался, и благодарность за то, что его спасли. Ощущать себя живым – здорово.  
  
– Так ты все-таки настоящий пожарный, – он кивнул на форменные штаны Дерека, а потом перевел взгляд на его лицо. – И не человек. У тебя сверкали глаза, и ты отрастил клыки, а еще очень убедительно рычал.  
  
– Оборотень, – подтвердил тот. – Не боишься?  
  
Стайлз нашел его руку и сжал – пока еще слабо, но силы постепенно возвращались к нему.  
  
– Я помню, как ты заснул у меня на плече и сопел мне в шею, разве после такого тебя можно бояться?  
  
Дерек провел большим пальцем по его запястью, отслеживая красные следы, оставшиеся после туго затянутой веревки. Раздраженную кожу Стайлза кольнуло, а потом боль ушла.  
  
– Я ведь прицепил к твоей куртке жучок, – лучше повиниться сразу, может, тогда его быстрее простят. – И подслушал твой разговор с Арджентом.  
  
Признаваясь, он внимательно следил за выражением лица Дерека, готовясь увидеть в его глазах неприязнь. Тот выслушал, нахмурился и уже сам сжал его руку:  
  
– А потом тебя едва не сожгли из-за меня.  
  
Стайлз выдохнул, только сейчас поняв, что ждал ответа, как приговора – затаив дыхание.  
  
– Думаешь, теперь мы квиты? – попытался улыбнуться он.  
  
– Боюсь, что теперь ты станешь сторониться меня.  
  
– Вот уж нет, – прошептал он и с явным облегчением прикрыл глаза.  
  
Он вдруг перестал сомневаться и поверил, что Дерек не оттолкнет его – даже когда узнает, сколько времени Стайлз провел, всерьез раздумывая над тем, а может ли тот быть замешан в поджогах. Конечно, связь между его прошлым и нынешними трагедиями все же была – но не Дерек был в том виновен. Все разрешилось, а Стайлз самый настоящий дурак, которому нужно хоть иногда забывать о том, что он полицейский, и заново учиться верить людям. Или не людям.  
  
У двери в палату, с той стороны, раздался какой-то шум – а следом возмущенный шепот Скотта, который было прекрасно слышно даже внутри:  
  
– Как это нельзя? Я его лучший друг! Да знаю, что ему нужен отдых, и его нельзя беспокоить, я же аккуратно, я только посмотрю.  
  
Дверь наконец-то открылась. Сначала в нее протиснулась внушительная корзина с фруктами и цветами, и только потом появился несущий ее Скотт.  
  
– Стайлз! Бро, ты так нас напугал! – выпалил он и замолк на полуслове, увидев рядом с кроватью Стайлза незнакомого ему человека.  
  
– Эм... – протянул он, одновременно пытаясь пристроить корзину на маленький столик и освободить правую руку, чтобы протянуть ее Дереку. – Я Скотт. Друг. И коллега.  
  
– Скотт, он знает, кто ты, – было забавно наблюдать, как Скотт суетится. Почему-то он всегда чувствовал себя неловко, когда по вине Стайлза сталкивался с его предполагаемыми «особенными» приятелями. – Это тот самый Дерек. И он не кусается.  
  
Дерек лишь снисходительно приподнял бровь, как бы интересуясь: «Серьезно?» – и совершенно точно догадываясь, сколько удовольствия доставила Стайлзу эта произнесенная вслух детская, но понятная только им двоим шутка.  
  
– Дерек Хейл, – он поднялся и представился Скотту сам, и они наконец-то смогли пожать друг другу руки.  
  
– Я так рад, – Скотта наконец отпустило, и он позабыл о недавней неловкости. – Ты же тот самый пожарный, что вытащил его? Мне все рассказали, пока я пытался пробиться в палату, не хотели пускать, представляете? Только, Стайлз, – тут он повернулся к нему. – Почему о том, что ты попал в больницу, мне сообщает Эллисон, а ей сказал ее отец?  
  
Стайлз перевел вопросительный взгляд на Дерека.  
  
– Я рассказал Крису, – подтвердил тот его догадку. – Он должен был узнать о Джерарде.  
  
Но Скотта явно не удовлетворило полученное объяснение, он все еще мало что понимал, и у него накопилось много вопросов: почему Стайлз оказался в том здании, а его побитую машину нашли под утро, отбуксированной на свалку, что с ним произошло, как он себя чувствует, рассказал ли он отцу, или тот до сих пор ничего не знает? Скотт бы продолжил сыпать вопросами, но Стайлз остановил его, попросив:  
  
– Давай позже, бро. Оставь на потом. Я честно тебе все расскажу.  
  
– Да, конечно, тебе надо восстанавливаться. А как выйдешь, мы закатим самое лучшее барбекю. И Лидию с Джексоном позовем, и ребят из отдела, мы все тебе на фрукты скидывались, даже Дитон вложился. И это... – он покосился на Дерека, а потом, решившись, наклонился к самому уху Стайлза и тихо, чтобы услышал только он, спросил: – Так вы, получается, вместе?  
  
Стайлз глянул поверх плеча друга на Дерека, стоящего в изножье его кровати и внимательно, с ожиданием наблюдающего за ним. И внезапно признаться оказалось очень легко – себе, Скотту, человеку, к которому он, как выяснилось, успел прикипеть.  
  
– Вместе, бро, – со всей убежденностью, на которую был только способен, твердо ответил он и по потеплевшим глазам Дерека понял, что сделал все правильно.  
  
И лишь минутой позже, когда настойчивая медсестра все-таки выставила посетителей из палаты, и дверь за Дереком и Скоттом закрылась, оставляя его одного, он понял, что забыл признаться еще кое в чем.  
  
– Я там тоже боялся, – произнес он вслух, зная, что его слова обязательно догонят Дерека в коридоре. – Что мы не выберемся, и у меня не будет шанса узнать тебя по-настоящему.  
  
Довольный проделанным, Стайлз улыбнулся и откинулся на подушку. Он был уверен, что в этот самый момент на губах Дерека играла такая же улыбка.

 

 

Выписали его через два дня. Сотрясения не было, ожоги на плечах ему подлечили, наказали туго бинтовать грудную клетку, беречь легкие и отдыхать. Вот организацией его отдыха Скотт и занялся. А Стайлзу было неловко – и непривычно – что столько людей, оказывается, переживали за него. Даже Хизер навестила в больнице. А Лидия действительно сдернула Джексона со съемок, наверняка пообещав открутить ему что-нибудь ценное, если он пропустит «празднование в честь выздоровления Стайлза». Именно так она и сказала, слово в слово. Поэтому не удивительно, что на лужайке перед домом Скотта в погожее солнечное воскресенье собралась не только их обычная компания из отдела.  
  
Еще утром он получил самую настоящую взбучку от отца, правда, пока только по телефону, за то, что сразу же не рассказал о произошедшем. Его поздравляли, пытались вынудить рассмеяться, отлично зная, что он отчаянно сдерживается из-за сломанных ребер, Эллисон специально для него приготовила свои знаменитые отбивные, Лидия постоянно держала его в поле зрения, и даже Джексон не отпустил пока еще ни одной шуточки насчет его майки с Суперменом. Но чего-то, вернее, кого-то, все равно не хватало.  
  
– Хочешь позвонить ему? – спросил Скотт. – Что? Ты же постоянно телефон теребишь, то вытащишь из кармана, то обратно положишь.  
  
– Так заметно?  
  
– Ну, мне да. И Лидия, конечно, поняла. Давай, решайся. В крайнем случае, если кому-то из наших, – тут он красноречиво посмотрел в сторону Мэтта. – Приспичит задираться, устроим очередную битву значков. Полицейские против пожарных. Ты когда в последний раз на такие соревнования ходил?  
  
– Ни разу, – признался Стайлз. И достал телефон.  
  
Дерек приходил к нему в больницу вчера. Проведать и сообщить, что о сумасшедшей, едва не спалившей их, можно не беспокоиться. Стайлз не стал выговаривать ему, что нужно было дождаться ареста, суда, что он верит в систему. Вместо всех этих ненужных слов он лишь поинтересовался, окончательно ли это, или он еще может услышать о ней? Дерек коротко подтвердил, что окончательно. Абигайль Роуз, Стайлз все-таки спросил ее имя, знала, что играет с огнем – во всех смыслах. И если Дерек на пару с Крисом раз и навсегда разобрались с исходящей от нее угрозой – кто он такой, чтобы отчитывать их? Он до сих пор помнил страшные фотографии дома, где сгорела семья, закрывал глаза и чувствовал, как раскаленное железо, прижатое к его спине, прожигает одежду, а потом он ощущает запах собственной горелой плоти.  
  
– Дерек на смене, – объяснил он Скотту, почему сразу не позвал его. – Хотя мне же никто не запрещает написать ему и сказать, что я скучаю. Ты же такое постоянно пишешь Эллисон.  
  
Скотт отвел смущенный взгляд.  
  
– Ну да, – чтобы хоть что-то ответить, произнес он. – У нас же отношения.  
  
– Вот и у меня – отношения, – заверил его Стайлз, уже строча что-то в телефоне. – Все, готово. Теперь ему должно стать по-настоящему жарко. Давай еще по пиву. И привыкай, бро, о Дереке я теперь часто буду рассказывать.  
  
– Только без подробностей, прошу тебя, – взмолился Скотт и, явно ища спасения, потянул Стайлза к остальной компании.  
  
И никто не ожидал, что через час у дома Скотта, будоража сонный квартал громким звуком сирены, остановится красная машина пожарных спасателей.  
  
– Ни фига себе... – выдал кто-то за спиной Стайлза.  
  
– Эй! – из окна машины высунулась Эрика. – Мы решили привезти его тебе! У вас тут клевая вечеринка!  
  
– Эрика, – тяжелым, хорошо знакомым тоном одернул ее Дерек и спрыгнул к расплывшемуся в радостной, счастливой улыбке Стайлзу. – Мы ненадолго.  
  
– Да хоть на пять минут! Пойдем, познакомлю тебя с Лидией. И с остальными, ребята должны знать в лицо моего спасителя, – он потянул его на лужайку. Настроение, стоило увидеть Дерека, да еще в форме, сразу же скакнуло вверх. – Может, успеешь съесть отбивную.  
  
На этот раз Скотт поприветствовал Дерека уже как старого знакомого. А Лидия прошлась по его фигуре оценивающим взглядом и одобрительно подмигнула Стайлзу. Что о его госте думали остальные, воспринимали как хорошего знакомого или же делали какие-то иные выводы, Стайлза не заботило.  
  
– Я ведь действительно долгое время считал, что встречаюсь со стриптизером, – сообщил он ему.  
  
Дерек лишь вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Стайлз понял, что от него ждут пояснений. Удивительно, как легко он научился читать по мимике Дерека без слов.  
  
– Наша первая встреча. Как ты вообще умудрился оказаться на той сцене?  
  
– Свадьба сестры, – просто ответил Дерек. – Когда мы убегали из Бикон-Хиллс, я пообещал Лоре, что станцую стриптиз на ее девичнике, надо только выбраться и не умереть.  
  
– Круто. И смело, – Стайлз с восхищением посмотрел на него. – Значит, мы познакомились потому, что ты из тех парней, кто держат обещания? И чуточку благодаря Лоре – или ее свадьбе. Когда решишь представить меня сестре, предупреди заранее, чтобы я успел купить коробку самых восхитительных пончиков, какие только есть в городе. Я знаю одну кондитерскую, «Банни», вкуснее того, что продается у них, ничего нет, поверь мне. Стой. А почему ты усмехаешься?  
  
В глазах Дерека, действительно, плясали веселые искры.  
  
– «Банни» принадлежит Лоре, – ошарашил он его. – Но ей польстит, если ты принесешь ей пончики из ее же пекарни.  
  
– Черт... – простонал Стайлз. – А я все голову ломал, зачем ты в «Банни» заходил? Теперь я понимаю. Будь у меня такая кондитерская, я бы тоже попросил кого-нибудь из близких проверять в мое отсутствие, сколько глазури льют на кексы и не экономят ли на марципановой крошке. Ладно, подыщу что-нибудь еще. Я умею производить хорошее впечатление. А Эрика, часом, не там же подрабатывает? Она хвасталась, что приготовит самый лучший в моей жизни кофе.  
  
– Иногда помогает. Кофе у нее хороший, кстати, получается.  
  
Стайлз собирался еще что-то сказать, но тут на груди Дерека ожила рация:  
  
«Авария на Виллингтон. Нужно вскрыть машину».  
  
– Мне пора.  
  
По тому, как он смотрел на него и медлил, было понятно, что уходить ему не хочется. Так же, как и Стайлзу не хотелось отпускать его.  
  
– Меня отправили в отпуск на неделю. Так что могу встретить тебя после смены, – предложил Стайлз. – Если ты не против.  
  
– Завтра в двенадцать у части, – охотно подтвердил свое согласие Дерек и, подгоняемый новыми сообщениями об аварии, поспешил к своим.  
  
Стайлз проводил его взглядом и оглянулся. Скотт делал вид, что не смотрит в его сторону, Лидия подняла вверх большой палец. Пэрриш пил пиво и переворачивал на гриле мясо. А потом Стайлз, как на стену, натолкнулся на взгляд Мэтта: презрительный, уничижающий. Он смотрел так, словно грязь перед собой увидел, буравил спину ушедшего Дерека, и от того, насколько плотно он сжал челюсти, на его раскрасневшихся щеках перекатывались желваки.  
  
Решение, единственно правильное, пришло само собой.  
  
– Постой! – Стайлз развернулся и, стараясь беречь себя и не давать нагрузку на ноющие ребра, поспешил к пожарной машине.  
  
Дерек задержался, дожидаясь его. Из окон машины на них смотрела вся команда спасателей. А спиной Стайлз чувствовал заинтересованные взгляды коллег. И еще один взгляд – давящий брезгливой ненавистью. Он подошел и, не оставляя себе времени на сомнения, ухватился за толстую куртку Дерека, притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

 

  
  
– Вот теперь все именно так, как и должно быть, – выдохнул он, отстраняясь. – Давно так следовало сделать.  
  
Дерек перевел вмиг потемневший взгляд с его влажных губ на шокированных, застывших на лужайке людей.  
  
– Они не знали? – догадался он по их реакции.  
  
– Теперь знают. Я тоже как-то дал обещание. Сказал Скотту, что на виду у всего отдела расцелую капитана спасателей двадцать первой части.  
  
– Завтра ты мне все расскажешь об этом обещании, – с рычащими нотками в голосе, от которых у Стайлза едва не подогнулись колени, сообщил Дерек и наконец-то запрыгнул в кабину.  
  
Бойд включил сирену, и они понеслись вниз по улице.  
  
Стайлз еще постоял, смотря вслед удаляющейся машине, а потом резко развернулся и отыскал взглядом Мэтта. Его губы искривились, и он наверняка уже обдумывал, что бы такого сказать, подбирал подходящие слова, которыми можно наградить столь презираемые им отношения. И людей, поправших нормы его морали.  
  
– Уверен?  
  
Тихий голос Стайлза не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
  
– Подумай хорошенько, прежде чем откроешь рот.  
  
Мэтт презрительно хмыкнул и обернулся к остальным. Но ни в одном из направленных на него взглядов так и не встретил поддержки. Наоборот, сейчас он остро почувствовал, каково это: быть одному против всех.  
  
– Гребаные педики, – зло сплюнул он в траву и, ни с кем не прощаясь, стремительным шагом покинул вечеринку. Вполне возможно, что в голове он уже составлял рапорт с просьбой о переводе в другой отдел.  
  
Все тут же оживились, заговорили разом:  
  
– Эй, у нас кончилось пиво! И лед!  
  
– А кто сжег колбаски?  
  
– Послушай, Стайлз, я познакомился на съемках с одним парнем, он месяц назад вышел замуж, думаю, тебе полезно будет пообщаться с ним. На будущее. И мы обязательно пройдемся с тобой по магазинам.  
  
Стайлз расплылся в улыбке. День, определенно, выдался удачным.  
  
У него есть друзья, есть коллеги, большинству из которых, как выяснилось, плевать на его ориентацию. И, кажется, есть отношения – потому что завтра вечером он приедет к двадцать первой пожарной части и наконец-то пригласит горячего капитана спасателей на самое настоящее свидание, их первое, но точно не последнее.

 


End file.
